Embrujada
by Cris Snape
Summary: Audrey es una chica normal hasta que un buen día cae víctima de un hechizo y se cree una princesa de cuento. ¿Cómo se tomará Percy Weasley la noticia de que es su Príncipe Azul, cuando lo único que quiere es obtener su ascenso y seguir siendo sólo Percy?
1. El funeral del señor Prewett

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**El funeral del señor Prewett**

Percy Weasley trabajaba en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia. Había conseguido su puesto actual unos meses después del final de la guerra contra Voldemort, diez años atrás, y desde entonces había obtenido varios ascensos. Ahora aspiraba a la jefatura de dicho departamento y se encontraba impaciente y nervioso. Podría ser uno de los jefes más jóvenes del Ministerio y ver cumplida una parte de sus sueños de juventud. Por supuesto que durante su adolescencia había aspirado a algo más elevado, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido cuando empezó a trabajar para Fudge, casi podía considerar que su posición actual era mucho más satisfactoria. Tenía un buen empleo, era un funcionario respetado y, además, no había tenido que darle la espalda a su familia para conseguirlo.

Sí, Percy podía decir que tenía una buena vida. Vivía en el Londres muggle, en un edificio muy cercano a la entrada para visitas del Ministerio de Magia. Hacía muy poco tiempo había conseguido que se tramitara una ley para regular nuevamente el uso de trasladores en Inglaterra y de vez en cuando era invitado a reuniones sociales de considerable importancia. Además, todos los domingos se reunía con el resto de Weasley en La Madriguera. Allí hablaban de sus cosas, se permitía observar a sus pequeños sobrinos mientras hacían el burro y, ante todo, disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida de su madre.

Percy no necesitaba nada más, aunque últimamente su progenitora le había sugerido que debía dedicar menos tiempo al trabajo y un poco más a buscarse una novia. Se lo había dicho así, de forma directa y sin contemplaciones, y Percy no había sabido qué decirle. La verdad era que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener _eso_, novia. Era cierto que tenía treinta y dos años y que su familia empezaba a verlo como a un solterón. Pero. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Charlie tampoco había sentado cabeza todavía y andaba por ahí, recorriendo el mundo y haciendo vete a saber qué cosas. Percy al menos llevaba una vida respetable. Si no salía con ninguna chica era porque no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una familia, pero tampoco la necesitaba. ¿Para qué querría tener él hijos?

La experiencia le decía que los niños eran una fuente inagotable de problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. No era que no disfrutara de la compañía de sus sobrinos, pues encontraba agradable que lo miraran desde el suelo con los ojos como platos y le preguntaran cosas que nadie más les explicaba. Le gustaba acomodarse en el viejo sofá de La Madriguera con un libro entre las manos mientras los niños se sentaban a su alrededor y escuchaban con atención su lectura y, de vez en cuando, se descubría pidiéndoles un beso o un abrazo. Pero. ¿Tener hijos propios? ¿Soportar a un montón de esas criaturitas durante todo el día? ¿Escuchar sus vocecitas chillonas exigiendo cosas? ¿Sus llantos? No. No era algo que atrajera especialmente a Percy. Y lo de las mujeres, pues tampoco le entusiasmaba especialmente.

No era un ermitaño, por supuesto. De vez en cuando tenía alguna aventura, pero nunca mantenía relaciones duraderas. Sabía que las mujeres eran exigentes y que era necesario emplear un montón de tiempo para satisfacerlas y eso era precisamente lo que echaba a Percy para atrás. No podía empezar a salir con nadie porque necesitaba utilizar todo el tiempo disponible en su trabajo. Para eso estaba ahí. El trabajo era su prioridad a corto y a largo plazo y no deseaba cambiar de momento.

Además, todavía era joven, así que las prisas de su madre estaban totalmente injustificadas. Si un mago podía llegar a vivir ciento cincuenta años, incluso algunos más si tenía suerte. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con solo treinta y dos? En su opinión, sus hermanos se habían dado demasiada prisa en formar sus familias. Podía comprender a Bill, que se casó en mitad de la guerra y realmente no tenía tiempo que perder, pero no a los demás. Como la pobre Ginny, que había dejado su prometedora carrera en el quidditch para tener a esa pesadilla andante que había resultado ser el pequeño James. Inconcebible, en su opinión. Precioso y perfecto, si le preguntabas a Molly Weasley.

En cualquier caso, Percy no podía perder tiempo pensando en minucias como aquella. Debía concentrarse en el ascenso. Si el señor Peterson finalmente se jubilaba, tenía que conseguir su puesto y para ello no debía tomarse ni un respiro. Eficiencia, concentración y entrega eran las tres claves para alcanzar el triunfo definitivo porque si fracasaba tendría que esperar años antes de volver aspirar a algo parecido.

Por ese motivo había acudido a la oficina a una hora tan temprana. Tan solo los funcionarios de guardia estaban en la sala de empleados, tomando café en cantidades industriales para mantenerse despiertos. Percy los saludó con educación y ellos lo miraron con sorpresa, seguramente porque aún no había amanecido siquiera y era raro que alguien se dejara caer por ahí tan pronto.

Percy no les dio ninguna explicación. Se encerró en su oficina y les echó un vistazo a sus archivos. Normalmente era Margaret, su secretaria, la encargada de esa tarea pero Percy no podía esperarla. Quería presentar un informe exhaustivo sobre el tráfico de alfombras voladoras en Oriente Medio antes del mediodía. Era un tema peliagudo porque la mayoría de sus superiores veían con gran desconfianza la utilización de las alfombras en la vida cotidiana, pero en opinión de Percy no estaban tan mal. Bill las había estado utilizando durante el tiempo que vivió en Egipto y hablaba maravillas sobre ellas y Percy había decidido poner toda la carne en el asador con ese proyecto. Sabía que era arriesgado y que un fracaso en ese sentido supondría casi con total certeza un no-ascenso, pero quería intentarlo. Para cumplir su sueño debía asumir ciertos riesgos.

Le alegró comprobar que Margaret era una mujer metódica. Había tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar una secretaria que se ajustara a sus exigencias, pero al final había dado con ella y era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Siempre llegaba puntual a su puesto de trabajo, era educada y amable, se le daba muy bien hacer papeleos y llevarle la agenda y preparaba un café delicioso. Percy estaba contento por tenerla a su lado y, si finalmente se hacía con el puesto de Jefe de Departamento, pensaba llevársela consigo. Margaret no era alguien prescindible.

Tal y como esperaba, encontró los pergaminos que necesitaba ordenados en su sitio. Los extrajo, les echó un primer vistazo y comenzó a poner en orden su mesa. Preparó pergamino, pluma y tintero y se puso a escribir con letra precisa y elaborada. Para cuando llegó su secretaria, prácticamente dos horas más tarde, Percy ya había hecho un cuarto del total del informe y consideraba que su ritmo estaba siendo bastante aceptable.

El café que Margaret le preparó revitalizó el cuerpo y la mente y, tras indicarle a la mujer que no iba a necesitar su ayuda hasta media mañana, siguió a lo suyo. Sin embargo, Percy fue interrumpido antes de lo previsto. Margaret asomó la cabeza por la rendija que había abierto y pidió permiso para entrar.

-El joven Hodges acaba de entregar el informe de bajas del día –Margaret dejó un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa- La señorita Prewett ha comunicado que no vendrá a trabajar porque su padre está enfermo.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.

En cuanto Margaret cerró la puerta, Percy le echó un vistazo al informe. Le gustaba mantener bajo control a sus subordinados. De momento no podía vigilar todo el departamento, pero se aseguraba de que sus hombres realizaran correctamente su trabajo. Por eso se cercioraba de que no faltaban a sus puestos ni un día e incluso sancionaba a aquellos que se retrasaban con asiduidad. Al principio, su gente había estado un poco molesta por ello, pero con el tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que era lo mejor y ahora formaban un buen equipo.

Mafalda Prewett era parte de dicho equipo. Había estudiado en Hogwarts en el mismo curso que su hermana y había ido a Ravenclaw, aunque en ese tiempo Percy apenas conocía su existencia. Fue en el Ministerio cuando supo que existía y que, además, era hija del primo de su madre, ese que nació siendo un _squib_ y era contable. En casa casi nunca habían hablado de él, aunque la tía Muriel sí que hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando. Despectivos, en su mayoría.

Percy se preguntó qué le habría pasado al señor Prewett. Realmente nunca había sentido la menor curiosidad sobre él, pero como Mafalda trabajaba para él creyó necesario mostrar un poco de interés. Al día siguiente, cuando la joven volviera al Ministerio, se interesaría por la salud de su padre y se olvidaría del asunto. Tampoco era necesario hacer nada más.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Aquella mañana, Percy llegó a la oficina a su hora de entrada normal. Después de haber echado el resto durante el día anterior, creyó conveniente darse un día de respiro y lo empezó permitiéndose no madrugar tanto. Margaret había llegado incluso antes que él y lo recibió con una media sonrisa y una taza de café humeante que Percy aceptó gustoso. La mujer le informó sobre todos los inconvenientes surgidos durante el día anterior, ayudó Percy a organizar a los empleados e incluso lo animó respecto al ascenso.

Sus superiores habían recibido su trabajo con un poco de escepticismo, aunque Percy creía que su explicación verbal había conseguido impresionarlos bastante. El brujo se sentía satisfecho. Estaba seguro de haber dado lo mejor de sí mismo y ahora sólo podía esperar y confiar en sus posibilidades. Si no lo lograba, se cabrearía, deprimiría y aislaría del mundo, pero se le terminaría pasando. Necesitaría unas cuantas semanas, eso sí.

Percy pensaba dedicar la mañana a estudiar posibles candidatos para ocupar su puesto en caso de lograr el ascenso. Tenía que escribir cartas de recomendación y dar algunos consejos a sus chicos. Pensó en Mafalda Prewett, que siempre había demostrado una gran valía, y se preguntó cómo estaría su padre. Hodges aún tardaría un rato en prepararle su informe diario, así que por el momento ignoraba si la mujer había acudido a su puesto de trabajo.

A la hora señalada, Margaret le entregó la notificación de bajas y Percy le notó en la cara que algo no iba bien. Efectivamente, su suposición se vio confirmada cuando la mujer habló.

-Mafalda Prewett ha enviado una lechuza esta mañana –Dijo con seriedad, entregándole a Percy una pequeña carta- Su padre falleció anoche y solicita unos días libres para el duelo.

Percy parpadeó. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, aunque sabía perfectamente cómo debía actuar. Le echó un vistazo a la nota de Mafalda y volvió a prestar atención a Margaret.

-Bien. Que Hodges tramite la documentación necesaria. Y hágale llegar a la señorita Prewett unas flores con nuestras condolencias.

-En seguida, señor Weasley.

-Muchas gracias, Margaret.

La secretaria inclinó la cabeza y se fue. A Percy siempre le había admirado su elegancia y vitalidad a pesar de estar entrada en años. Margaret tenía el pelo gris y unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro, pero siempre lucía impecable y caminaba con la espalda muy recta, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus eternos zapatos de tacones imposibles. En su juventud debió ser una mujer hermosa. Tenía tres hijos y una decena de nietos a los que Percy siempre enviaba un regalo a título personal por sus cumpleaños. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

En cuanto Margaret se fue, Percy retomó su trabajo pero sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del señor Prewett. Creía conveniente informar a su madre sobre el fallecimiento de su primo y por eso fue a La Madriguera en la hora de la comida.

A Molly le sorprendió verlo allí, pues Percy rara vez los visitaba entre semana. Solía enviar una lechuza los miércoles contándole a su madre alguna tontería, más que nada para dar señales de vida, y veía a su padre casi todos los días en el Ministerio, pero las visitas eran cosa de los domingos. Quizá por eso Molly lució un poco preocupada cuando lo vio aparecer. Percy la tranquilizó con un gesto y comenzó a dar buena cuenta de un trozo de pastel de carne que, como siempre, era exquisito.

Rose y Hugo, los hijos de Ron, estaban allí. Rose era una niña de dos años que tenía el pelo rojo como los Weasley y encrespado como los Granger, y Hugo era un bebé prácticamente recién nacido poseedor de una esplendorosa cabeza calva. Al parecer sus padres pasarían todo el día arreglando papeleo relacionado con la compra de su nueva casa y tendrían que ir al Ministerio y a Gringotts. Como ambos dormían plácidamente, Percy apenas les echó un vistazo antes de ponerse a comer.

-¿Papá no va a venir? –Preguntó Percy deteniéndose en su labor de devorar la obra de arte materna. Era de muy mala educación sentarse a la mesa sin que todos los comensales estuvieran presentes. Cuando su madre le dijo que Arthur Weasley había quedado con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia (Kingsley lo llamó ella, haciendo gala de una confianza que daba escalofríos) se sintió libre de seguir a lo suyo y clavó el tenedor sobre un trozo de pastel especialmente grande.

-¿A ti te pasa algo? Es un poco raro que hayas venido por aquí –Comentó su madre, sirviéndose un plato de comida.

-En realidad quería comentarte algo relacionado con Mafalda Prewett. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

-¿La hija de mi primo Raymond?

-Exactamente. Ayer no fue a trabajar porque su padre se puso enfermo y esta mañana ha enviado una lechuza para decir que ha muerto. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

-¿En serio? –Molly pareció sorprendida y puso una cara un poco rara, aunque Percy no podría haber dicho que fuera de tristeza. Parecía más confundida que otra cosa- Es una lástima. Debía ser muy joven todavía. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-En la carta no contaba nada al respecto.

Molly reflexionó durante un instante. La verdad era que no había visto a su primo más que un par de veces en toda su vida, cuando era niña. Después de que se descubriera su condición de _squib_, su padre lo había apartado de la familia y lo había internado en un colegio _muggle_. El hombre había estado convencido de que lo mejor para su hijo era acostumbrarse a la vida no-mágica lo antes posible y Raymond Prewett no había vuelto a pisar el mundo de los magos desde que tenía once años. Al menos que Molly supiera, claro. Aún así, le dio un poco de pena saber que otro Prewett más había muerto. Ya no quedaban muchos en Inglaterra.

-Debería hablar con la tía Muriel. Estoy segura de que le interesará conocer la noticia –Dijo Molly al cabo de unos segundos, decidida a ir a visitar a la mujer esa misma tarde.

-No parece sentir un gran afecto por su sobrino. ¿Verdad? –Comentó Percy, recordando algunos de los comentarios que la mujer había llegado a hacer.

-La tía Muriel no parece sentir afecto por nadie –Dijo Molly con algo de malicia. Percy no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella- Aún así, Raymond formaba parte de la familia y creo conveniente comunicarle la noticia.

Percy cabeceó y siguió comiendo. Permanecieron callados un par de minutos y Percy, que había estado pensando en el tema durante toda la mañana, volvió a hablar.

-Voy a ir al funeral, mamá –Molly lo miró con los ojos entornados- Conozco a Mafalda desde hace unos años. Trabaja para mí y lo adecuado es ir a mostrarle mi apoyo.

-Me parece bien, hijo –La mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en la mano- Iré contigo. Alguien de la familia debe despedir a Raymond como se merece.

-Bien. Me pondré en contacto con Mafalda para saber dónde y cuándo se celebrará el funeral y te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto sepa algo.

-Estaré esperando.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

La familia de Raymond Prewett había querido celebrar el entierro aquella misma tarde, pero unos problemas en el hospital donde había fallecido hicieron que todo se retrasara hasta el día siguiente. Percy debía reconocer que el cambio de fecha le venía muy bien, pues había tenido tiempo de sobra para organizar las cosas en la oficina y, además, su madre había podido avisar a la tía Muriel, que finalmente había decidido asistir al sepelio.

A decir verdad, Percy no recibió la noticia con mucho agrado. Tía Muriel siempre había demostrado cierta debilidad hacia él, lo cual se traducía en que no lo insultaba ni le ordenaba tantas cosas como a sus hermanos, y a Percy le resultaba tan complicado como al resto de Weasleys soportar su presencia. Era una mujer muy desagradable que no medía las palabras y que hacía gala de unos malos modos que podían incomodar a cualquiera.

Cuando Percy llegó a La Madriguera, seguro de que únicamente contaría con la compañía de su madre, apenas pudo disimular su desaliento cuando vio a la tía Muriel vestida de negro y con su gesto hosco de siempre. Sus hermanos solían bromear diciendo que cada día se parecía más a esa mujer y Percy quería creer que no era cierto. Porque, vamos, él era serio y responsable y no le hacían ninguna gracia las bromas (especialmente si él era su víctima), pero de ahí a ser igual que la tía Muriel iba mucho trecho.

-Muchacho desagradecido –La tía Muriel podría haberle saludado de una forma mucho peor. Percy se había colocado frente a ella y procuraba mantener el tipo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Raymond se ha muerto? Deberías haberme escrito en cuanto conociste la noticia.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? ¿Que estaba seguro de que Raymond Prewett no le importaba lo más mínimo? ¿Que ni siquiera se había acordado de ella?

-Ya le dije que Percy me pidió que se lo comunicara yo porque debía volver inmediatamente al Ministerio, tía –Molly Weasley intervino, sonando razonablemente tranquilizadora. Percy se lo agradeció muchísimo.

-Esta juventud. Siempre con prisas, incapaces de hacer las cosas como Dios manda –Tía Muriel empezó a gruñir con bastante saña- ¿Dónde vamos a ir a parar? No me gustaría ver el día en que vosotros, panda de maleducados, gobernéis el mundo mágico. ¡Menudo desastre!

-¿Nos vamos? –Molly pudo hablar cuando la anciana hizo una pausa para coger aire- El funeral comienza dentro de una hora.

Tía Muriel siguió gruñendo y Percy y su madre intercambiaron una amarga mirada cómplice. Iba a ser una mañana muy difícil. Sólo podían esperar que esa mujer se comportara en presencia de la familia del difunto.

Los Prewett habían decidido velar a Raymond en la casa que poseían en uno de los barrios residencial de las afueras de Londres. La vivienda era enorme, de estructura moderna y absolutamente muggle y tenía un bonito jardín en la parte delantera. Percy no sabía muchas cosas sobre el primo de su madre, pero viendo el lugar dónde había vivido llegó a la conclusión de que ser contable era una profesión que proporcionaba grandes ingresos económicos.

Había mucha gente vestida de negro en las afueras de la casa. Charlaban entre sí e incluso había algunos que parecían sinceramente compungidos. Raymond Prewett debió ser un hombre con muchas amistades. Percy se sintió momentáneamente fuera de lugar, pero cuando la tía Muriel echó a andar con decisión hacia la residencia del fallecido, se obligó a seguirla para evitar que hiciera o dijera alguna tontería. Uno nunca sabía por dónde podían saltar las viejas brujas.

-Mira, Molly. Todo lleno de _muggles._ ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi pobre hermano de haber visto algo así?

Percy puso los ojos en blanco. A juzgar por el trato que el padre de Raymond le había dado a su hijo, no era fácil suponer que no le hubiera importado la presencia de tanta gente no-mágica. Después de todo, él mismo se había encargado de que llevara una vida normal entre los _muggles._ Una buena vida, por lo que podía ver.

Al fin llegaron a la casa. Habían instalado el féretro en el centro de un amplio salón. El ambiente era fresco y Percy distinguió a tres mujeres enlutadas sentadas en un sofá bajo la ventana. El cabello rojo de Mafalda era inconfundible y Percy quiso ir a darle el pésame, pero la tía Muriel ya estaba frente al ataúd y el brujo no estaba muy seguro de que su madre pudiera controlarla sin ayuda.

Raymond Prewett había sido un hombre atractivo. Aún tenía el pelo negro, aunque se vislumbraban algunas canas grises en las sienes y en la frente. Tenía una barba perfectamente recortada y una nariz muy parecida a la de su madre. Percy, que había visto los suficientes muertos como para no sentirse impresionado, se dijo que tenía un aspecto muy plácido. Recordó entonces la cara de Fred poco después de morir, luciendo aún la última sonrisa de su vida, y no logró contener un brusco estremecimiento.

-¡Uhm! –El gruñido de tía Muriel lo devolvió a la realidad- Siempre fue un niño de lo más vulgar. Veamos a esa hija suya. ¿Dijiste que es bruja, cierto Molly?

-Así es tía. Trabaja con Percy en el Ministerio.

-Bien. Al menos Raymond dejó algo bueno.

Percy estaba seguro de que para tía Muriel había supuesto un gran disgusto tener un sobrino _squib_. Después de todo era una mujer chapada a la antigua, toda una sangre limpia, y esas cosas debían disgustarla enormemente. Era posible que considerara a Raymond como una vergüenza para la familia Prewett. Percy sintió un ramalazo de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez que en casa se hablaba del primo contable, todos parecían un poco avergonzados.

Tampoco pudo pensar en ello, pues tía Muriel había vuelto a actuar por su cuenta y ya iba directa hacia Mafalda Prewett. Era una joven alta y esbelta, bastante guapa y muy parecida a su padre, con mucho carácter y siempre dispuesta a hacer bien su trabajo. A Percy le chocó un poco verla tan abatida, con los ojos enrojecidos y abrazada a una chica muy joven, de pelo oscuro y cuerpo menudo que sollozaba en silencio. Junto a ellas, una mujer madura muy parecida a la jovencita luchaba por mantener el tipo, estrechaba la mano de los que se acercaban a ellas y mantenía breves conversaciones susurradas a media voz.

A Percy le pareció muy incorrecto que tía Muriel se acercara a ellas para interrumpir su duelo. Se las veía muy tristes y no quería que las molestara con sus groserías, pero milagrosamente nada de eso ocurrió. De hecho, la desagradable mujer se transformó en un ser amable que daba palmaditas en los hombros y ofrecía consuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, queridas –Estaba diciendo cuando Percy llegó junto a ellas. Sostenía las manos de la mujer madura, que se limitaba a mirarla sin ver realmente quién tenía frente a sí- Es una gran pérdida.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Soy Muriel Prewett. Raymond era mi sobrino, aunque no tuvimos ocasión de relacionarnos demasiado a menudo –Percy se dijo que la anciana estaba siendo muy políticamente correcta. Notó como Mafalda se envaraba, quizá un poco molesta con su presencia, mientras que la otra chica permanecía ajena a todo- Por fortuna, su hija Mafalda trabaja con Percy y nos hizo llegar la noticia.

Percy creyó conveniente adelantarse entonces, aunque se dirigió a la única de las tres que conocía. Estrechó la mano de Mafalda, que se alegró un poco de tenerlo allí y le presentó a las otras dos mujeres.

-Ella es Sophie, la esposa de mi padre –Percy saludó a la mujer- Y Audrey. Mi hermana.

La chica menuda lo miró entonces con sus enormes ojos negros repletos de lágrimas. Percy le estrechó las manos, le dio el pésame y dejó que su madre diera sus condolencias a las tres mujeres. Después, se hicieron a un lado para permitir que otras personas tuvieran oportunidad de expresar su pesar y se quedaron en un rincón.

-Que falta de compostura –Decía tía Muriel mirando a Mafalda y a su hermana- Llorar de esa manera en público no es digno de una dama.

-Su padre acaba de morir, tía –Su madre fue la que contestó. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Percy hubiera estado de acuerdo en que siempre era conveniente no expresar emociones frente a desconocidos, pero no concebía la idea de que alguien pudiera ocultar su dolor ante la muerte de un ser querido. Quizá antes de la muerte de Fred pensara diferente, pero ahora sólo podía sentir simpatía por las dos chicas- Es normal que se sientan abatidas.

-Tonterías. Lo que pasa es que ese Raymond debió consentir demasiado a sus dos hijas.

Su madre suspiró como si no tuviera sentido seguir discutiendo. Percy no podía estar más de acuerdo y, cuando la presencia de tía Muriel comenzó a molestarle de veras, apenas si pudo sentir un poco de lástima por su madre mientras abandonaba la sala y se ponía a curiosear por la casa.

No era un hombre muy dado a hacer cosas como esa, por supuesto, pero nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia y a él realmente le apetecía conocer más cosas sobre Raymond. ¿Habría podido adaptarse por completo a la vida _muggle_? ¿Habría echado de menos el mundo mágico? Percy dio una vuelta por la planta baja, descubriendo que la vivienda era bastante grande, y terminó saliendo a un pequeño jardín trasero que contaba con una piscina y una pequeña zona de recreo. Observó las bien cuidadas plantas que crecían por todos lados y se sobresaltó un poco cuando, al dar media vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con Mafalda.

-Su madre me dijo que le vio venir aquí –Comentó, dejándose caer en una silla de mimbre. Sacó un paquete de cigarros y encendió un pitillo.

-Tiene una casa muy bonita, señorita Prewett.

-Gracias. Desde que Sophie está al cargo, todo tiene mucho mejor aspecto.

Percy se sentó a su lado y rechazó el cigarrillo que Mafalda le ofreció. Aún le resultaba raro verla tan deprimida. Era como si la mujer de acero que conocía tan bien se hubiera deshecho.

-Lamento mucho la pérdida de su padre. Quise venir a decírselo personalmente.

Mafalda no dijo nada. Debía estar pensando en Raymond, en todo lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, y un halo de amargura cruzó su rostro.

-Me ha sorprendido la presencia de Muriel Prewett y de su madre. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Percy no supo qué decir. Suponía que su madre había ido porque una parte de sí misma lamentaba la muerte de aquel hombre, pero la tía Muriel seguramente lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias o, lo que era más probable, para cotillear.

-Mi padre solía decir que la tía Muriel nunca fue muy amable con él. No llevaba muy bien el hecho de que fuera un_ squib._

-Lamento si su presencia aquí os inoportuna, pero no pude evitar que viniera.

-Ya –Mafalda se encogió de hombros- Sólo espero que no moleste a Sophie o a Audrey. No se encuentran muy bien.

-Entiendo. Quizá sea buena idea que nos marchemos en cuanto pase la ceremonia.

-Se lo agradecería mucho, señor Weasley.

Percy sonrió, comprometiéndose a cumplir con su palabra en cuanto le fuera posible. Mafalda le dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento y volvió al interior de la vivienda. Realmente no estaba siendo un día fácil para ella.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy, que nunca había tenido ocasión de asistir a un funeral _muggle_, lo encontró bastante parecido a uno mágico. Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y todo el mundo habló maravillas del difunto. Los dos Weasley y tía Muriel se sentaron al final de la sala, silenciosos y respetuosos, y en cuanto todo terminó fueron a despedirse de las tres mujeres y abandonaron la casa de los Prewett sin perder el tiempo. Tía Muriel se pasó gruñendo todo el tiempo y tanto Percy como su madre dieron gracias al universo cuando pudieron librarse de ella. Después, charlaron un rato en La Madriguera y Percy decidió volver al trabajo.

Regresó a casa un poco tarde, considerando que el día había sido muy poco provechoso. Al día siguiente fue tan puntual como siempre y comenzó a ordenar tareas aquí y allá. Se permitió unos minutos para pensar en Mafalda, que no tenía que ir al Ministerio hasta una semana después, pero no tardó en volver al trabajo.

Margaret le había informado con todo detalle sobre todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y le había preguntado a Percy por su ascenso. Como aún no sabía nada, la mujer le deseó suerte nuevamente, le entregó el listado diario que preparaba Hodges y volvió a sus cosas.

La rutina era algo que encandilaba a Percy. Nunca le habían gustado los imprevistos ni la improvisación y por eso calculaba a conciencia cada paso que daba, tanto en lo personal como en lo laboral. Sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad después de la muerte de Raymond Prewett fue un alivio y no tardó ni una hora en acostumbrarse a ello.

Por eso, cuando a mediodía Margaret le entregó una carta que acababa de llegar, Percy se llevó un pequeño sobresalto. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de noticias sobre su ascenso, pero no tardó en descubrir que era un mensaje de Mafalda Prewett. Al parecer, el abogado de la familia les había comunicado que la lectura del testamento de su padre debía realizarse en breve y se reclamaba la presencia de Molly Weasley en la casa familiar para ese mismo sábado.

Percy no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente, pero algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas en su vida iban a cambiar mucho en un breve plazo de tiempo. Quiso luchar contra esa sensación, pero no lo logró y pasó el resto del día muy preocupado. Se moría de ganas de que llegara el sábado para enterarse de todo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Hace unas semanas prometí otro Audrey/Percy y, aunque no es exactamente el que tenía en mente, he tenido que escribir esta nueva historia después de que la inspiración me llegara repentinamente. Ya dije que mi muso está muy activo desde que me dieron las vacaciones, así que me tendréis que aguantar más de lo normal. Lo siento. _

_La idea es hacer una especie de comedia romántica, aunque este inicio no es la alegría de la huerta precisamente, pero era necesario. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_El segundo capítulo llegará pronto, así que espero que os haya gustado el inicio. Un saludo y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	2. El libro de cuentos

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**El libro de cuentos**

La segunda vez que visitó la casa de la familia Prewett, Percy pensó que parecía mucho más grande ahora que no estaba llena de gente. Cuando Molly se enteró de que su primo Raymond la había incluido en su testamento, se mostró desconcertada. Si bien era cierto que sus hermanos y Raymond habían jugado juntos en muchas ocasiones, ella nunca había sido muy cercana al difunto _squib_. Aún así, sorprendida y todo, no puso ninguna objeción a la hora de asistir a esa reunión cuando llegó el sábado por la mañana. Percy sabía que nadie había reclamado su presencia, pero le pareció adecuado acompañarla personalmente pese a que su padre se ofreció a hacerlo. Pero como Molly afirmó que la compañía de su hijo sería mejor, por aquello de conocer personalmente a Mafalda, al final fueron los dos solos.

Fue precisamente Mafalda la que los recibió. Tenía mejor aspecto que el día del funeral y ya no iba vestida de negro. Percy tuvo la sensación de que había recuperado a la mejor versión de su abnegada empleada y se alegró por ella.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley –Estrechó la mano de Percy y le sonrió brevemente como si hubiera sabido de antemano que acompañaría a su madre- Señora Weasley –Saludó a Molly con una inclinación de cabeza- Pasen, por favor. El señor Spelling no tardará en llegar. Acompáñenme a la salita mientras esperamos.

Percy y Molly siguieron a la joven hasta una pequeña sala cuyas ventanas daban al jardín trasero. Percy no había tenido ocasión de ver esa habitación durante su breve excursión anterior y encontró que la estancia era bastante acogedora. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y había una enorme televisión en un rincón de la habitación. Sentada frente a ella, Percy reconoció a la chica menuda del otro día. Mafalda había dicho que era Audrey, su hermana, y estaba cómodamente tirada en un sofá de cuero negro.

-Audrey. La señora Weasley y su hijo han llegado. Voy a buscar un aperitivo. ¿Les acompañas?

La chica giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Mafalda con desgana antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su actividad anterior. La mayor de las Prewett pareció un poco descorazonada ante esa actitud y suspiró como si en el fondo se lo hubiera esperado. Después, miró a sus invitados.

-Sophie no tardará en bajar. Siéntense mientras traigo algo de beber.

Sin esperar respuesta, Mafalda salió de la habitación. Percy tuvo la sensación de que llevaba todos esos días sosteniendo el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros y que ya estaba un poco cansada de tener que hacerlo. Después, buscó un sitio donde acomodarse y decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir hasta donde estaba la tal Audrey. La chica los miró de reojo y no mostró ningún interés por ejercer de anfitriona. Se la veía muy joven, tanto que era posible que esa actitud fuera una última muestra de rebeldía adolescente.

Percy sintió a su madre sentarse a su lado. La mujer miraba con disimulo todos los rincones de la salita, fijándose con especial interés en todos los cacharros _muggles._ Percy estaba seguro de su padre habría entrado en éxtasis de haberse visto rodeado por tanta tecnología y demás chorradas y estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.

Después de un eterno minuto de silencio, Percy decidió que sería conveniente buscar algún tema de conversación, por más que su acompañante no tuviera el más mínimo interés por mantener una charla. Se sentía bastante incómodo y su madre también lo parecía, así que cuando Sophie Prewett hizo su aparición, Percy experimentó un gran alivio.

La mujer, que era guapa y se movía con elegancia, sí vestía de negro. Percy observó que no llevaba nada de maquillaje y notó que sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos. Quizá la viuda era la que mantendría el duelo por el esposo muerto durante más tiempo. Percy y su madre se levantaron para saludarla y la mujer les sonrió con amable tristeza.

-Señora Weasley. Gracias por venir.

Molly iba a responder algo cuando Audrey habló. Percy no había tenido ocasión de escuchar su voz antes y la encontró un poco rasposa, como si llevara días sin utilizarla.

-Los buitres siempre acuden cuando hay carroña.

Percy vio a su madre entrar en tensión ante el repentino ataque. Quizá no había estado bien no haber mantenido ninguna clase de contacto con Raymond Prewett a lo largo de los años, pero aquel insulto gratuito los desconcertó a ambos. Y observando su reacción, enfadó a Sophie.

-¡Audrey! No seas maleducada –Le reprochó- La señora Weasley está aquí porque tu padre así lo quiso.

La chica, que se había levantado después de que su madre le regañara, boqueó como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final se mordió la lengua y se marchó prácticamente corriendo. Sophie Prewett suspiró profundamente y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Por favor, disculpen a Audrey. Lo está pasando muy mal. Estaba muy unida a su padre.

-No se preocupe, querida.

Molly le dio una palmadita en el hombro como si quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto, pero era obvio que el comentario no le había sentado muy bien. Y no porque no lo encontrara justificado precisamente. Percy supuso que su madre se sentía un poco culpable porque la hermana de Mafalda tenía motivos para decir lo que había dicho. Era normal que desconfiara. ¿Quién no encontraría sospechoso que una prima desconocida acudiera a la casa familiar para la lectura del testamento de un hombre al que no había visto en años? En cualquier caso, Molly Weasley no era responsable de las decisiones del difunto Raymond.

Sophie les pidió con un gesto que se sentaran, apagó el televisor y se dispuso a ejercer de anfitriona. A Percy le cayó bien porque se la veía muy educada, un rasgo que siempre apreció muchísimo.

-Les mentiría si no dijera que su inclusión en el testamento de mi marido nos pilló por sorpresa –Comentó con bastante diplomacia Sophie- Raymond siempre fue un hombre bastante reservado en todo lo concerniente a su familia.

Percy se preguntó entonces si esa mujer sabría algo sobre la magia. Era natural pensar que sí, si convivía con Mafalda, aunque siempre era posible que se mantuviera en la inopia. Por lo que sabía, Sophie Prewett no era la madre de Mafalda. Su empleada no había entrado en detalles, pero siempre que hablaba de ella la llamaba "_la mujer de mi padre"._ Normalmente, cuando uno hablaba de su madre no lo hacía en esos términos y Percy observó a Sophie con cautela, sabedor de que sería conveniente medir sus palabras para no meter la pata.

-Quizá no fuimos todo lo cercanos que nos hubiera gustado, señora Prewett –Molly intervino con suavidad- Y ciertamente yo tampoco esperaba recibir esta noticia.

-Raymond solía hablar con cariño de sus hermanos –Sophie sonrió con aire un tanto melancólico- Al parecer hacían bastante travesuras cuando eran niños. Siempre lamentó que murieran tan jóvenes.

-Fue una gran pérdida, pero hace mucho de eso –Molly, que siempre se entristecía cuando recordaba a sus hermanos, se removió con incomodidad. Percy se preguntó si la ausencia de Fred dejaría de doler alguna vez- Gideon y Fabian apreciaban mucho a su marido. Recuerdo que cuando mi padre los envió al internado en el que estudiaron, les apenó bastante que Raymond no fuera con ellos.

Al parecer, su madre también había optado por ser prudente. A Percy le pareció ver un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos oscuros de Sophie, aunque la mujer no comentó nada al respecto porque Mafalda acababa de regresar con una bandeja de té con pastas.

-He pensado que un tentempié no nos vendría nada mal mientras esperamos al señor Spelling.

-Es una gran idea, cariño.

-¿Dónde está Audrey?

-Ha sufrido uno de sus arrebatos. Debe estar encerrada en su cuarto.

Mafalda puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de su madrastra. Percy observó que se trataban como si fueran familia de verdad y comenzó a sospechar que nadie en esa casa vivía ignorante de lo que era la magia ni de lo que había sido Raymond Prewett.

-La señora Weasley me comentaba que tu padre y sus hermanos fueron muy amigos hasta que les llegó la hora de marcharse a Hogwarts.

Molly, que estaba bebiendo de la taza de té que Sophie le había tendido un instante antes, se quedó quieta. Percy sólo confirmó lo que venía sospechando y se alegró de no tener que andarse con secretismos. Eso era lo que menos le gustaba de tratar con _muggles, _el verse obligado a medir las palabras para no meter la pata.

-Mi padre se vio obligado a hablarle de mi condición a Sophie después de que a la pobre casi le diera un infarto después de ver uno de mis estallidos de magia involuntaria –Explicó Mafalda como si tal cosa.

-Al principio fue bastante desconcertante, pero una termina aceptando cualquier cosa cuando está enamorada.

Mafalda y Sophie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y la mayor de ellas agarró la mano de la más joven y la estrechó cariñosamente. Percy, que nunca había conocido a ningún _muggle_ en las mismas circunstancias que esa mujer, se planteó un montón de dudas al respecto.

-El hecho de que Raymond fuera un _squib_ también ayudó bastante, porque a pesar de que Mafalda es toda una brujita, nuestra convivencia no se vio alterada en absoluto. Siempre hemos vivido bastante alejados del mundo mágico.

-Mi padre nunca se sintió aceptado por los brujos y creo que por eso no se puso en contacto con usted, señora Weasley. Tan solo mantuvo la amistad con sus hermanos. En realidad nadie le notificó su muerte. Supuso que se habían ido cuando dejaron de escribir.

Molly retuvo el aire en los pulmones y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza.

-Si hubiera sabido que Fabian y Gideon seguían siendo sus amigos, yo misma me hubiera puesto en contacto con Raymond.

-Mi padre nunca le dio importancia a eso, señora Weasley –Mafalda parecía dispuesta a no darle más vueltas al asunto- Entendió que usted tenía bastante con la pérdida que sufrió como para reprocharle nada.

Molly afirmó con la cabeza, agradeciendo que a esa gente no pareciera importarle el aislamiento al que habían sometido a Raymond. Percy no estaba seguro de que todo fuera tan bonito como Mafalda lo pintaba, pero si la joven había decidido enterrar todo el tema, él no era nadie para exponer sus dudas. Además, era obvio que su madre se sentía mejor ahora y esperaba que siguiera así por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces. ¿Raymond se sentía a gusto fuera del mundo mágico? –Quiso saber Molly después de unos segundos. Tanto Sophie como Mafalda la miraron con condescendencia.

-Creo que fue muy feliz, señora Weasley –Dijo Sophie, como si además de pensarlo deseara que así hubiera sido.

-En cualquier caso, no terminó convertido en una mala copia del señor Filch. Eso hubiera sido terrible. ¿Verdad, señor Weasley?

Percy, que hasta ese instante no había participado en la conversación, se sintió momentáneamente fuera de lugar. Por suerte, no tardó en captar el tono irónico en la voz de Mafalda y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. Eran los únicos en esa habitación que habían tenido que sufrir al viejo conserje de Hogwarts y eso debía unirlos de alguna forma extraña y terrible.

-Absolutamente.

Mafalda se rió por lo bajo. Percy en realidad nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que un _squib_ pudiera encontrar la felicidad viviendo entre _muggles_. Había asumido que nacían condenados a sentirse desarraigados y que no tenían salvación, pero era obvio que a Raymond Prewett sí que le habían dado la oportunidad de tener una vida plena y que la había aprovechado. Nunca había conocido a ese hombre, pero en cierta forma se alegró por él.

Los cuatro estuvieron charlando durante unos diez minutos más, hasta que el señor Spelling hizo acto de presencia. Era un hombre joven, alto y robusto que usaba gafas y lucía una frondosa barba perfectamente recortada. Saludó a Sophie y Mafalda como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y, después de que se decidiera que la lectura del testamento se llevaría a cabo en esa misma habitación, alguien fue a buscar a Audrey y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Todo fue bastante rápido. Raymond Prewett otorgaba a su mujer una buena suma de dinero que le permitiría vivir holgadamente el resto de su vida, así como el uso y disfrute de aquella misma vivienda hasta el día de su muerte. El resto de bienes se repartía equitativamente entre sus hijas. Y eran muchos más de lo que Percy había imaginado. Al parecer, durante los años ochenta, ese hombre había realizado unas inversiones que llevaban décadas reportándole grandes beneficios y que lo convertían en un hombre muy rico. Incluso su mujer y sus hijas parecían desconocer la magnitud de su fortuna.

Percy comenzó a preguntarse cuándo le tocaría el turno a su madre y, cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas, el abogado anunció que a ella le correspondía heredar el contenido de la caja fuerte de su despacho. Hablaba de Molly Weasley como de _"mi querida prima"_, y afirmaba que siempre había guardado un grato recuerdo de sus difuntos hermanos. Y ahí terminaba todo.

El señor Spelling no se quedó mucho tiempo más. Ofreció su ayuda incondicional para solucionar cualquier problema legal que pudiera surgir a partir de entonces y se retiró con bastante prisa. Las tres herederas permanecieron juntas durante un par de minutos, abrazadas y silenciosas, y Percy se sintió fuera de lugar, como un intruso que no pintaba absolutamente nada allí. Finalmente, Sophie reaccionó y se dirigió directamente a Molly.

-Supongo que querrá saber qué le ha dejado Raymond. Vamos allá.

Todos la siguieron mansamente hasta la planta superior. El despacho del señor Prewett estaba al fondo de un largo pasillo y contaba con una chimenea enorme y un montón de estanterías repletas de libros. Sophie fue hasta el cuadro que presidía la habitación, lo abrió como su fuera una simple puerta y la caja fuerte quedó al descubierto.

-Solo Raymond y yo conocíamos la combinación, aunque nunca sentí la necesidad de abrirla –Comentó mientras extraía un pequeño baúl de su interior- Aquí era donde mi marido guardaba los objetos mágicos que su padre le entregó en vida.

A juzgar por la forma en que estiró el cuello, ni siquiera Mafalda sabía de la existencia de esos objetos. Tanto ella como su hermana dieron un paso adelante, curiosas y expectantes, pero el baúl terminó en manos de Molly. La bruja miró a ambas chicas como si lamentara ser ella la primera en tener acceso a todas esas cosas y, entonces, Audrey habló.

-¿Por qué tiene que quedarse ella con esto? –Protestó, mirando a su madre. La rabia que demostró antes, en el salón, se había transformado en dolor- Era de papá.

-Es lo que él quería, Audrey.

Aunque Sophie acarició el rostro de la chica, había dureza en sus palabras. Percy vio como la joven se mordía el labio inferior y retrocedía. Mafalda la abrazó. Tenía toda la pinta de estar pensando en que aquello era definitivamente injusto, pero no abrió la boca. Molly observó la escena y, justo cuando Percy creyó que iba a coger el baúl para irse, comenzó a abrirlo.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo –Dijo Sophie, colocando una mano sobre la tapa.

-Lo sé, querida, pero creo que las niñas deberían ver qué era lo que guardaba su padre.

Intercambió una mirada con las hermanas Prewett. Percy pensó que su madre era una sentimental y que no tenía remedio, pero no le pareció que la idea fuera tan mala. Sonriendo, les hizo un gesto a las chicas para que se acercaran un poco más y abrió el baúl.

El contenido no era nada del otro mundo. Había lo que parecía ser una vieja varita deslustrada y un poco astillada, una corbata con los colores de Ravenclaw, un reloj roto y lleno de polvo, un par de galeones y un libro con pastas de cuero. Molly pasó los dedos sobre todo ello, suponiendo que había pertenecido al padre de Raymond, y volvió a mirar a las Prewett.

Ambas estaban expectantes. Sophie se había colocado detrás de ellas y las miraba con fijeza, mientras Mafalda entornaba los ojos y Audrey estiraba los brazos hacia el libro.

-¿Puedo?

Su voz sonó suave por primera vez desde que todo eso había empezado. Percy vio el brillo angustiado en sus ojos y supo que su madre no se negaría. Efectivamente, Molly afirmó con la cabeza y Audrey cogió el libro con ambas manos.

Era un volumen grueso y pesado con pinta de ser muy viejo. Era un libro de cuentos. Audrey lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrió por la mitad. Entonces, el polvo se elevó en el aire y la chica estornudó. Percy consideró que era perfectamente normal porque todas esas cosas debían llevar ahí un montón de tiempo, pero lo que ocurrió después no podría considerarse normal ni en un millón de años.

Audrey empezó a toser. Su madre le colocó una mano en la espalda y le dio un par de palmaditas, pero la chica empezó a retorcerse, presa de unas violentas convulsiones. Sophie la llamó y Mafalda la sostuvo, pero ninguna de ellas pudo impedir que cayera al suelo entre movimientos bruscos e incontrolables.

-¡Audrey! ¡Llama a una ambulancia, Mafalda! ¡Audrey!

Sophie parecía desesperada. Percy y su madre se habían alejado un poco para no entorpecer la carrera de Mafalda hacia el teléfono, pero la bruja no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta él porque, tan rápido como había empezado, el ataque se detuvo. La cabeza de Audrey se desplomó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron y todo permaneció en silencio durante un eterno segundo.

-¿Audrey? ¿Cielo, estás bien?

El miedo era palpable en la voz de Sophie. La mujer golpeó las mejillas de su hija, que permanecía inconsciente. Percy temía que el desenlace fatal se hubiera producido, totalmente extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero por fortuna no fue así. Audrey abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con asombro.

-¡Audrey!

Sophie la abrazó con fuerza, pero la chica no correspondió al gesto. Parecía aturdida mientras se dejaba a hacer. De pronto, sus ojos negros se clavaron en Percy y reflejaron una emoción que antes no había estado allí.

-¡Ah! ¡Sois vos! –Dijo, mientras apartaba a su madre de un brusco empujón, se levantaba e iba a esta él- ¡Habéis venido a buscarme!

Percy parpadeó sin entender ni una sola palabra. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Buscó a su madre con la mirada. Molly tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo que él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándoos, mi señor. Me llena de regocijo que al fin hayáis venido a rescatarme.

-¿Qué?

Sí. Algo no iba bien. O Audrey Prewett se había vuelto loca de repente o era él mismo quién había perdido la razón, porque definitivamente esa chica se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces, Audrey se agarró a su brazo y cerró los ojos, absolutamente feliz.

-Vayámonos. Debemos casarnos cuanto antes.

Por fortuna, Mafalda aprovechó ese momento para reaccionar. Con decisión, apartó a su hermana de Percy, quien pareció agradecérselo enormemente.

-Ven, Audrey. ¿Te sientes bien?

La chica, lejos de agradecer el apoyo, se revolvió bruscamente contra ella y se abalanzó sobre Percy, abrazándose con fuerza a él y cambiando su tono de felicidad por uno absolutamente angustiado.

-¡Por favor, mi señor! No dejéis que la bruja me lleve.

-¡Audrey! –Sophie intervino, intentando poner un poco de orden en ese embrollo.

-¡No! –La chica buscó la mirada de Percy con desesperación- Salvadme, mi señor. Las brujas me han mantenido prisionera todos estos años. Cada día de mi vida he esperado por vos. Sacadme de aquí, no dejéis que me hagan daño. Os lo suplico.

Definitivamente eso estaba pasándose de la raya. Mafalda volvió a agarrar a su hermana y tiró de ella para que dejara de comportarse de esa forma, pero solo consiguió que Audrey comenzara a llorar con desesperación. Vacilante y sin entender absolutamente nada, Percy dejó que la señora Prewett lo sacara del despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los gritos de Audrey se escucharon con más claridad.

-Por favor, váyanse –Pidió Sophie- No sé qué le ha pasado a mi hija, pero no está bien.

-Claro. No se preocupe. Vamos, Percy.

El brujo se mostró de acuerdo con su madre y juntos bajaron a la planta inferior y salieron a la calle. Percy quería irse a casa cuanto antes y, al mismo tiempo, creía que su presencia allí era necesaria.

-Eso ha sido muy extraño –Dijo su madre mientras buscaban un lugar en el que desaparecerse- Debe estar muy afectada por la muerte de su padre.

-Yo diría que es más que eso. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que se ha puesto así después de abrir el libro?

Molly cabeceó, un poco más preocupada que un momento antes.

-Deberíamos decírselo a Mafalda…

-Apuesto a que ya se ha dado cuenta. El lunes hablaré con ella.

-Sí. Esperemos que la pobre niña no tarde en ponerse bien.

-Sí. Esperemos.

Aunque Percy confiaba en que fuera así, algo en su interior le dijo que lo ocurrido iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. Tal y como comprobó un par de días después, no se equivocó en absoluto.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_¡Tachán! He aquí el segundo capítulo. Realmente esperaba tardar menos tiempo en actualizar la historia, pero me ha sido absolutamente imposible hacerlo antes. Espero que os guste. Si es así, os recuerdo que dejar reviews no tiene efectos secundarios. De hecho, es bastante sano, así que ya sabéis._

_Hasta pronto_


	3. Embrujada

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Embrujada**

Percy apoyó las manos sobre la impoluta superficie de su escritorio. Frente a él, Margaret esperaba expectante a que abriera el sobre que acababa de recibir. Ahí estaba su futuro. Estaba a un paso de descubrir si su esfuerzo de los últimos meses había dado sus frutos o si había estado perdiendo el tiempo para nada. Por un lado, Percy deseaba conocer el resultado, pero por el otro le aterraba la posibilidad de haber fracasado. Con el paso de los años, el brujo había comprobado que no ver cumplidas sus ambiciones era algo que le molestaba bastante y le volvía irritable y un poco insoportable. Sin duda, Margaret sabía que no le esperaban buenos tiempos si su jefe no había logrado el tan ansiado ascenso y, quizá por ello estaba allí, casi tan nerviosa como el mismo señor Weasley.

Después de casi un minuto de indecisión, Percy empezó a sentirse un poco estúpido y decidió que había llegado la hora de actuar. Con una firmeza que no había demostrado hasta ese momento, cogió el sobre de sus superiores, extrajo el pergamino y leyó las nuevas noticias en el más absoluto silencio. Su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, así que la pobre Margaret no tenía forma de saber si lo había conseguido o no. Un momento después, Percy dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa, se recostó en su butacón de cuero negro y se atusó la corbata. Su secretaria contuvo a duras penas la tentación de coger la carta y averiguar lo que pasaba por su propia cuenta. En lugar de eso, miró al joven señor Weasley con fijeza y preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

Percy permaneció inmutable durante un segundo más, pero la sonrisa enorme que reflejó su rostro a continuación delató que, efectivamente, acababa de ver hecho realidad uno de sus sueños.

-Me han concedido el ascenso.

-¡Enhorabuena, señor Weasley! ¡No sabe cuánto me alegro!

Margaret parecía tan sincera que Percy se puso en pie y le estrechó una mano con efusividad. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Era cierto que se le venían un montón de problemas encima y que tendría que multiplicar sus horas de trabajo si quería hacer las cosas correctamente, pero nada de eso le asustaba. A él siempre le había encantado el trabajo. ¡Vivía para él, por Merlín!

-Espero que esté preparada para una mudanza. Voy a cambiar de despacho y solicitaré en seguida que usted siga siendo mi secretaria. Si es que está dispuesta, por supuesto.

-Será un placer seguir trabajando para usted, señor Weasley.

-Perfecto entonces –Percy miró a su alrededor con aire un tanto melancólico, pero ese fue el único sentimentalismo que se permitió. Había demasiadas cosas por hacer- Tengo que reunirme con mis superiores para firmar mi nuevo contrato y ultimar algunos detalles, pero creo conveniente dar la notica a los empleados antes de ello. ¿No le parece?

-Es una excelente idea.

-Y debería tomar una decisión en firme sobre mi sustituto. Apenas tendré unos días para organizarlo todo antes de asumir mis nuevas funciones.

-Estoy segura de que entre los dos conseguiremos que salga bien.

-Eso espero –Percy suspiró y se tomó un pequeño respiro mientras guardaba la carta. Pensaba conservarla de la misma forma que conservaba otros muchos documentos que habían sido importantes para él con el paso de los años- Vamos allá.

Percy abandonó el despacho seguido por Margaret. Tenía la sensación de que la mujer se había puesto aún más contenta que él por el ascenso y le alegraba saber que contaba con el apoyo de alguien que era tan leal y eficaz. Ambas cualidades eran muy importantes para él y, mientras se reunía con los funcionarios del departamento que hasta ese día habían estado a su cargo, pensaba en que Mafalda Prewett era la candidata perfecta para ser su sustituta. De hecho, estaba bastante resuelto a ofrecerle a ella el puesto y, cuando la vio sentada frente a su escritorio, rellenando informes con una celeridad asombrosa, terminó de decidirse. No sólo porque fuera una empleada capaz, sino porque contaba con el aprecio de sus compañeros y seguramente recibiría el apoyo de todos ellos cuando se convirtiera en su supervisora. Lo que menos quería Percy era que su primer nombramiento levantara ampollas en todo el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Comprobó con alivio que casi todos los empleados estaban allí. Tan solo faltaban Doyle y Clarkson, que habían sido enviados a hacer una inspección de rutina al Expreso de Hogwarts. Percy se detuvo en mitad de la estancia y le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su nuevo despacho estaría en otra planta del Ministerio, junto a otros peces gordos del mundillo ministerial, y por un instante tuvo la certeza de que iba a echar de menos todo eso. Por más que adorara el trabajo de oficina, estar en contacto con sus hombres siempre le resultó agradable, y no sólo porque le permitía tenerlo absolutamente todo controlado.

Después de un rato de reflexión, Percy acaparó la atención de todos los presentes y formuló un pequeño discurso para anunciar que lo habían ascendido. Intentó bromear asegurando que ya podían respirar tranquilos porque al final se librarían de él, y culminó afirmando que Mafalda sería su sustituta. Todos recibieron las noticias con más o menos entusiasmo y le felicitaron como si en cierta parte sí que les aliviara no tener que verle la cara constantemente. A continuación, Percy solicitó a Mafalda Prewett que lo acompañara a su despacho para asegurarse de que aceptaba su nueva oferta de trabajo.

Percy la encontró un poco desmejorada y tardó un poco en recordar todo el asunto de la muerte de su padre, el testamento y el extraño comportamiento de su hermana Audrey. Había estado tan absorto en sus propias cavilaciones que había olvidado cosas que también le habían preocupado un poco durante el fin de semana. Porque la actitud de la joven Audrey Prewett era alarmante, sobre todo si se debía a lo que él pensaba que la estaba causando. De todas formas, antes de hacer juicios precipitados, quizá fuera adecuado contar con un poco más de información.

-Por favor, siéntese –Pero antes de nada, lo conveniente era ser amable- Espero que no le importe que haya anunciado su ascenso delante de todo el mundo. Quizá hubiera sido conveniente comentárselo a usted primero.

-La verdad es que me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, pero le agradezco muchísimo que me dé esta oportunidad. Estoy segura de que haré un gran trabajo.

-Espero que sí. A partir de ahora tendremos que colaborar activamente. Quiero introducir algunos cambios en el funcionamiento del Departamento y estaré en permanente contacto con los distintos jefes de las secciones para asegurarme de que las reformas se llevan a cabo de la manera adecuada.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarle, señor Weasley.

-En cuanto tenga ocasión de instalarme en mi nuevo despacho y poner en orden algunos detalles, tendremos una primera reunión. Me gustaría presentarle al resto de responsables del Departamento para que tenga oportunidad de familiarizarse con ellos antes de empezar a trabajar juntos.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien –Percy hizo una pausa bien estudiada antes del cambio de tema- Me alegra que haya decidido incorporarse tan pronto al trabajo. Tiene libertad para tomarse más días libres si los necesita.

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Estoy perfectamente. De hecho, creo que quedarme en casa me haría sentir bastante peor de lo que me siento.

Percy creía saber a lo que se refería. Cuando murió Fred, la única forma de consuelo que obtuvo consistió en matarse a trabajar porque mientras lo hacía no tenía que pensar en la pérdida sufrida. Ni en su propia estupidez.

-¿Y su hermana? ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Mafalda Prewett se mordió el labio inferior y su rostro, que hasta entonces había permanecido bastante inexpresivo, compuso una mueca un tanto angustiada.

-En realidad Audrey no está bien. Ayer tuvimos que ingresarla en San Mungo.

Percy dio un respingo. Estaba bastante seguro de que la chica había sido víctima de algún hechizo, pero no creyó que fuera tan grave.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Está absolutamente descontrolada. Los sanadores aún están haciéndole pruebas. Creemos que lo que le pasa está relacionado con el libro de cuentos de mi padre.

A Percy le alegró saber que, efectivamente, Mafalda se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Debe ser alguna clase de hechizo.

-O una maldición –Mafalda volvió a morderse el labio inferior, como meditando muy seriamente lo que estaba a punto de decir- Sé que lo que le voy a pedir es una impertinencia, pero no lo haría si no creyera que es realmente importante.

-Si puedo ayudar en algo, no dude en pedírmelo.

-Verá, señor Weasley. Audrey está absolutamente convencida de que es una princesa. Dice que mi madre y yo la hemos mantenido encerrada durante toda su vida y no permite que nos acerquemos a ella. Cada vez que un sanador intenta tranquilizarla, le acusa de ser un brujo malvado y se pone absolutamente histérica. Lleva dos días llorando todo el tiempo, suplicando para que su príncipe vaya a rescatarla –Mafalda hizo una pausa y miró a su jefe fijamente, con seriedad, para dar a entender que aquello no era una broma ni nada parecido- Cree que usted es el Príncipe Azul.

Percy alzó una ceja. Sí. Después del bonito espectáculo del sábado pasado, eso le había quedado bastante claro. La cuestión era si quería mezclarse en todo ese embrollo. Le apenaba mucho la situación de la chica porque nadie merecía sufrir algo como lo que ella estaba sufriendo, pero no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, su vena más Gryffindor le decía a gritos que no podía abandonarla a su suerte, no cuando la pobrecita parecía tan desesperada.

-¿Usted piensa que, si voy a visitarla, se tranquilizará?

-Estoy bastante segura. Al menos durante un tiempo. Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Los sanadores se han mostrado prudentes pero optimistas.

Era posible que en San Mungo solucionaran el problema sin necesidad de su intervención. Eran buenos profesionales y debían estar acostumbrados a ver cosas como aquellas a diario. Quizá, si en unos días Audrey no mejoraba, podría ir a hacerle una visita.

-Por cierto –Antes de que Percy pudiera añadir nada, Mafalda continuó hablando- Su madre olvidó en casa los regalos que mi padre quiso hacerle. Me he tomado la libertad de traerlos a la oficina. Espero que se los haga llegar.

-Es cierto. Después de lo que pasó, nos fuimos con bastante prisa. Le agradezco el detalle.

-No tiene importancia –Mafalda se puso en pie- Si me disculpa, volveré al trabajo.

-Por supuesto –Percy inclinó la cabeza, satisfecho ante tanta competencia- Espero que hermana no tarde en mejorar.

-Gracias, señor Weasley.

Mafalda Prewett se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer debía tener los nervios de acero. En los últimos días la desgracia se había cernido sobre su familia y ella no dejaba vislumbrar ni un ápice de lo mal que lo debía estar pasando. Más convencido que nunca de que había tomado la decisión correcta, Percy sonrió y se puso a hacer sus cosas. Le esperaban unas semanas de estrés absoluto. Era maravilloso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy dejó la caja con las cosas de Raymond Prewett sobre la mesa de la cocina. El brujo le había ofrecido a Mafalda quedarse con el libro hasta que los medimagos encontraran una forma de curar a su hermana, pero la joven afirmó que no era necesario porque ya habían examinado todo el contenido de la caja y no encontraron absolutamente nada que pudiera serles de ayuda.

Extrañado porque su madre no estuviera en la habitación, siendo como era su lugar favorito de toda la casa, Percy no tardó en oír jaleo en la planta superior. Alguno de sus sobrinos estaba correteando por el pasillo.

-¡Fred! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Percy sonrió. La voz de su madre sonaba con la misma enérgica mala uva de sus mejores tiempos. Y realmente no era para menos cuando se trataba de Fred, que era un demonio andante, más problemático aún que los legendarios gemelos Weasley. A su lado, hasta el pequeño James Potter podría ser confundido con un angelito.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Percy enfiló la escalera y localizó a su madre en el dormitorio principal. Escuchó a Fred moviéndose por algún lugar cercano y cuando llegó al cuarto vio a Molly Weasley cambiándole el pañal a Roxanne. La niña era un bebé nervioso y con mal genio que lloraba casi todo el rato. Había logrado enloquecer a sus padres, su abuela se hacía la mártir cada vez que tenía que cuidarla y Percy estaba encantado porque Roxanne siempre se quedaba callada cuando la cogía en brazos.

Para no perder la costumbre, esa tarde Roxanne estaba llorando con desconsuelo. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que se quejaba de esa forma porque hasta entonces había tenido el pañal sucio, o porque tenía hambre o estaba enferma, pero hubiera estado equivocado porque Roxanne lloraba sólo porque sí. En cuanto lo vio llegar, Molly suspiró y no ocultó su alivio.

-¡Percy, cariño! Menos mal que has llegado –Terminó de vestir a Roxanne y sin más miramientos la colocó en sus brazos- Coge a la niña un momento, anda. Voy a ver qué está haciendo su hermano.

-Creo que está en el cuarto de Ron.

-¡Fred!

Sí que estaba allí. Y causando algún caos, sin duda. Percy chasqueó la lengua y centró su atención en Roxanne. Como era predecible, la niña ya no lloraba. Se limitaba a succionar con fuerza el chupete que Percy le había metido en la boca y a mirarlo con una seriedad pasmosa. Mientras regresaba a la cocina, el brujo le hizo un par de carantoñas a Roxanne y se sentó en su silla de siempre, acomodando a la niña sobre la mesa para hacerle cosquillas en la tripa. Normalmente no le gustaba que le vieran haciéndole monerías a los niños porque se sentía ridículo, pero él también podía ser muy cariñoso cuando estaba en la intimidad.

Un par de minutos después, Molly llegó prácticamente arrastrando a un Fred con cara de maldad absoluta. Debía haber hecho muy grave, puesto que su abuela lo envió al rincón de los castigos durante una hora. Percy saludó al niño y miró dicho rincón con aire melancólico. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado los chicos Weasley contra la pared después de alguna trastada? Percy debía decir que él no sufrió demasiado ni ese escarmiento ni ningún otro, pero con sus hermanos fue muy distinto.

-Este niño me va a volver loca –Se quejó Molly, sentándose junto a Percy- Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con tus hermanos, ahora me toca sufrirlo a él –El brujo no dijo nada. Su madre lo miró entonces como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia y entornó los ojos- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Es lunes.

-He venido a traerte las cosas de tu primo Raymond –Señaló con la cabeza la caja sobre la mesa- Nos la dejamos en su casa el otro día y Mafalda Prewett me las ha llevado a la oficina.

-¡Oh, claro! Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Percy consideraba que había sido del todo innecesario que su empleada hubiera tenido aquel gesto porque bien podría haberles hecho llegar todas las cosas vía lechuza. Era evidente que había querido comentarle todo el tema de Audrey, y Percy seguía pensando que les echaría una mano si en un par de días no mejoraba.

-¿Sabes la sensación que tuvimos cuando la hermana de Mafalda abrió el libro? –Molly afirmó con la cabeza- Pues la chica está en el hospital. Sufre alguna clase de encantamiento, aunque los medimagos no saben de qué se trata exactamente.

-¿En serio? Ya decía yo.

Molly fue hasta la caja que trajo su hijo y extrajo el famoso libro de cuentos de su interior. Parecía la cosa más normal del mundo, así que resultaba muy difícil de creer que algo tan insignificante pudiera ocasionar tantos problemas.

-Mafalda me ha pedido que vaya a visitar a su hermana si no se mejora.

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer sufre alucinaciones o algo parecido. Se cree una princesa secuestrada y dice que yo soy su Príncipe Azul.

Molly no pudo contener un resoplido de risa. Percy realmente no le veía la gracia a todo el asunto, pero no objetó nada. Se limitó a mirar a su madre con un leve resentimiento, como intentando reprenderla por comportarse de manera tan inadecuada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Percy se lo pensó un instante. Acarició la frente de Roxanne con la punta de la nariz y al final se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, aunque sería correcto hacerle el favor a Mafalda.

-Sí. Seguro.

Percy observó a su madre mientras la mujer examinaba el libro. Molly recordaba vagamente haberlo visto durante su infancia. Creía que era el que solía utilizar su abuela cuando les leía cuentos, aunque no podría asegurarlo al cien por cien. Sólo tenía claro que le resultaba muy familiar.

-Alguien debería examinarlo.

-Le ofrecí la posibilidad a Mafalda, pero no quiso quedarse con él.

-Entonces deberíamos echarle un vistazo por nuestra cuenta.

El brujo dudaba que fueran a sacar algo en claro. Su madre podría ser una espléndida ama de casa y una duelista de lo más sorprendente, pero no tenía ni idea de qué clase de magia utilizar para producir el efecto causado en Audrey Prewett. Y Percy, que siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un mago bastante capaz, podía llegar a reconocer que estaba un poco verde en el asunto. Aunque por intentarlo no perdían nada.

-Me lo llevaré a casa y veré si encuentro algo que pueda servir de ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece una idea genial –Molly le dio un beso en la frente y, antes de que su hijo pudiera reaccionar, se dirigió velozmente hacia la salida- ¿Te quedas un rato con los niños? Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo que irme, mamá.

Pero ya era tarde. Molly había cerrado la puerta con fuerza y a esas alturas ya debía estar muy lejos de La Madriguera. Perfecto. Le había dejado con el demonio de Fred. A saber qué cosas iba a ser capaz de hacer ese niño mientras volvía su abuela. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que con Roxanne estaba todo absolutamente controlado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy dedicó la mayor parte de la mañana del martes a preparar su mudanza definitiva. Margaret se estaba encargando de disponer todo el archivo interno para el traslado y él optó por ocuparse de asunto más personales. Aunque nunca había sido un hombre muy sentimental, con el paso del tiempo había ido llenando el despacho de cosas significativas para él. Había fotografías familiares estratégicamente colocadas por todos sitios, un par de plantas que cuidaba él mismo, unos cuantos de sus libros favoritos e incluso una muda de ropa por si surgía cualquier improvisto y se veía obligado a cambiarse en el trabajo. Mientras recogía todo, sintió un poco de pena por abandonar ese sitio. Se iba a un despacho mejor, con mucha más categoría, pero después de tanto tiempo pasado entre esas cuatro paredes ya casi lo consideraba un segundo hogar. Estaba bastante seguro de que esa extraña tristeza se le pasaría en un par de días, en cuanto se hubiera instalado en la nueva oficina, pero organizar la mudanza no estaba siendo un plato de gusto para él. Y no sólo porque fuera un embrollo que le impedía trabajar como era debido.

Por fortuna, sus cosas siempre habían estado muy bien organizadas, así que reducir de tamaño todas ellas y meterlas en una caja no le estaba resultado nada difícil. Lo único que debía conservar su aspecto de siempre eran las plantas y Percy ya había decidido que sería lo último que se llevaría. Suspirando, echó un vistazo a uno de los retratos familiares en que aparecían todos los hermanos Weasley cuando eran niños. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y Percy creía que, en lo concerniente a su persona, había sido para mejor. En eso estaba pensando cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

Margaret había subido a la nueva oficina con una buena parte del archivo, así que no era ella. Cuando Percy dio permiso al visitante para que entrara, no tardó en reconocer el pelo rojo de Mafalda Prewett. Supo lo que pasaba aún antes de que ella hablara y se sintió un poco culpable por no haber dedicado ni un minuto de la noche anterior a examinar el libro de cuentos que ahora era de su madre.

-¿Puedo entrar, señor Weasley?

-Por supuesto. Técnicamente, este es su despacho ahora.

Mafalda sonrió, entró y cerró la puerta. Percy la invitó a tomar asiento y la notó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería hablar con usted sobre lo que le comenté ayer respecto a Audrey. Sé que le dije que no era necesario que fuera a verla, pero…

La bruja interrumpió la frase, claramente azorada por lo que le estaba pidiendo. Percy asintió, comprensivo, y decidió asumir aquella responsabilidad. No era como si él hubiera hecho algo para que la joven señorita Prewett estuviera en ese estado, pero si estaba en su mano ayudar y no lo hacía. ¿Qué clase de persona demostraría ser?

-No tiene que decir nada. En cuanto pueda, me pasaré por San Mungo e intentaré tranquilizar a su hermana.

Eso había sonado muy Gryffindor. Aunque Percy siempre había sido un tipo ambicioso y más bien poco pasional, se consideraba un Gryffindor de pro y adoraba mostrarse caballeroso y ayudar a quién lo necesitara. Si esa ayuda podía contribuir a mejorar su imagen ante sus empleados, era algo meramente circunstancial. Porque. ¿Cuántos Jefes de Departamento podían presumir de preocuparse tanto por sus empleados? Percy aún recordaba que el señor Crouch, su primer jefe, ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordar su nombre ni una sola vez y, aunque entonces estaba demasiado ocupado planificando cuál era la mejor manera de hacerle la pelota a los demás, en el fondo sí que le había molestado que ese hombre fuera incapaz de reconocerle. Ya ni hablar de su indiferencia absoluta ante la entrega laboral de aquel joven, arrogante y ansioso de poder Percy Weasley.

-Se lo agradeceremos muchísimo, señor Weasley –Mafalda sonrió y lo miró con gratitud- Los sanadores son incapaces de hacer que Audrey se calme. Cada vez está peor y anoche incluso intentó escaparse. Logró salir al mundo muggle y los celadores la encontraron un par de calles más abajo. Si se hubiera perdido, no sé qué habríamos hecho.

-¿Y se encuentra bien?

-Por fortuna no le pasó nada, pero estamos muy preocupados por ella. No sabemos cuánto puede afectar el hechizo a una chica como Audrey. Es muggle.

A Percy le sorprendió escuchar aquello. Existían indicios suficientes para suponer que la chica aquella carecía por completo de magia, pero no se había parado a pensar realmente en ello y la noticia le pilló por sorpresa.

-Los medimagos creen que el hechizo podría afectar su mente para siempre. Sophie vive atormentada con la idea de vaya a volverse loca y yo me siento impotente porque no sé qué hacer ni cómo ayudarla.

Debía ser muy duro para ella, especialmente después de lo de su padre.

-Seguro que todo sale bien –Percy intentó sonar tranquilizador- En San Mungo contamos con muy buenos profesionales, sólo necesitan averiguar qué le ocurre exactamente a su hermana. Cuando eso pase, no tardará en reponerse, ya lo verá.

-Eso espero.

-¿Le parece bien que vaya a verla esta tarde, a eso de las cinco?

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias, señor Weasley.

-No hay de qué. Es un placer poder ayudarles.

Mafalda se marchó. Percy permaneció pensativo un rato y cuando Margaret regresó pudo volver a dejar el asunto a un lado. No tenía sentido dedicar su horario laboral a darle vueltas al tema, así que concentró todo su esfuerzo en la mudanza, que iba a ser un proceso más largo de lo que pudiera haber pensado.

Margaret y él pasaron todo el día yendo de un lado para otro y cuando llegaron las cinco Percy estaba agotado. Aún así, no olvidó su promesa y se presentó en San Mungo. Solicitó información sobre Audrey y llegó a su habitación con solo diez minutos de retraso.

Sophie y Mafalda estaban en el pasillo, susurrando algo entre ellas y con cara de infinita preocupación. Cuando vieron a Percy se las notó muy aliviadas. Sophie le estrechó la mano afectuosamente, le agradeció que se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer esa visita y le puso en antecedentes. Los medimagos afirmaban que por el momento era mejor que le siguieran el rollo a Audrey, así que su presencia en el interior de la habitación estaba descartada. Como Audrey pensaba que eran un par de brujas malvadas, tenerlas cerca sólo la alteraba. Sophie rumiaba su preocupación en soledad, impotente porque no podía ayudar ni consolar a su hija. No era justo y así se lo hizo saber a Percy, quién se mostró de acuerdo con ella y prometió hacer todo cuánto estuviera en su mano para que Audrey se pusiera mejor.

Después de obtener el permiso de los profesionales para adentrarse en la habitación, Percy volvió a encontrarse frente a frente con la hermana de su empleada. Audrey estaba absolutamente despierta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y cierta ansiedad reflejada en su rostro, y alguien la había atado a la cama para evitar que volviera a escaparse. Percy se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando las piernas desnudas de la joven, y no supo muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Por suerte no fue necesario que tomara ninguna clase de iniciativa, puesto que en cuanto Audrey lo vio, dio un bote en la cama y se puso a hablar.

-¡Mi Señor, habéis vuelto! –Dijo, sonriendo y mirando en todas direcciones- ¡Aprisa! Debéis liberarme. Tenemos que escapar de aquí cuanto antes.

-Yo… -Percy pensó en qué decir y dio un par de pasos hacia la cama- No puedo hacer eso.

Audrey pareció momentáneamente confundida. Parpadeó y enseguida volvió a agitarse con nerviosismo.

-Si os preocupa la magia, sabed que las brujas enviaron a sus secuaces y que no utilizaron ningún hechizo para apresarme. Podéis liberadme cuando queráis.

Percy alzó las cejas. Objetivamente hablando, aquello no había sido una buena idea. La chica estaba muy lejos de sentirse más tranquila y él no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación. ¿Sería correcto retirarle las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la cama? Como Audrey y Sophie no eran brujas, los medimagos habían optado por métodos totalmente muggles de inmovilización y, visto lo visto, de momento estaban funcionando. Sin duda alguna, Audrey podría estar en peor estado si la hubieran apresado con cuerdas invisibles.

-La magia no es el problema en realidad.

-¿No?

-No –Percy se acercó un poco más, dispuesto a ser todo lo honesto que fuera capaz. Quizá si alguien le contaba a esa chica cuál era la realidad, todo aquel hechizo desaparecía- La verdad es que yo no soy ningún príncipe de ninguna clase.

Audrey frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Y tú tampoco eres una princesa y no necesitas ser rescatada, eso desde luego. Eres una chica normal que está bajo los efectos de un hechizo desconocido y que se pondrá bien en cuanto los medimagos encuentren la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Audrey permaneció pensativa un instante. Percy estaba bastante seguro de que había conseguido tranquilizarla, cuando la joven se puso a gritar histéricamente.

-¡No! ¡Las brujas os han confundido con su magia negra! ¡Debéis creer en mí! Yo soy la Princesa, vos sois mi Príncipe Azul y vais a rescatarme.

-Sé que eso es lo que crees, pero si intentaras recordar… -Percy suspiró- Sophie es tu madre y Mafalda es tu hermana.

-Sí, pero son malvadas. ¡Mirad lo que os han hecho! ¡Por favor! Miradme. La verdad está en mí y vos lo sabéis. Por favor.

Audrey lloraba. Percy estaba bastante seguro de que esa era la situación más surrealista a la que se había enfrentado jamás. Consideraba, además, que su actitud era la más correcta, pero al ver lamentarse a esa chica con tanta desesperación no le quedó otro remedio más que hacer lo que habían dicho los medimagos: seguirle el rollo. Después de todo, si Audrey seguía tan nerviosa iba a darle un ataque y a Percy no le agradaba la idea de que todo el mundo supiera que iba causando crisis de ansiedad por ahí. Así pues, miró fijamente a Audrey y se inclinó hacia las correas.

-Está bien. Te voy a desatar, pero no podremos irnos a ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues…

-¿Es por el dragón? Las brujas lo han puesto a vigilar el foso de fuego. ¿No habéis podido matarlo.

-Sí –Aseguró Percy tras un instante de duda- Quiero decir que sí es por el dragón. No pude acabar con él antes de entrar.

-Queríais verme antes. ¿Verdad? –La chica dejó de llorar para convertir su rostro en el reflejo de la mismísima felicidad, y se sentó en la cama una vez Percy la hubo liberado por completo de sus ataduras. Seguramente alguien le iba a echar la bronca por ello.

-Sí, claro.

-Lamentablemente, no podéis quedaros mucho rato.

-¿No?

-Tenéis que derrotar al dragón y matar a las brujas. ¿No es cierto? Entiendo que eso os llevará mucho rato.

-Efectivamente. Tienes toda la razón.

Audrey soltó una risita y, de repente, Percy se encontró con que la joven se había agarrado a su brazo y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro.

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos, pero entiendo que debéis cumplir con vuestras obligaciones antes de que seamos libres. ¿Os imagináis lo felices que seremos cuando todo termine?

-Todo el tiempo.

-Lo que no entiendo –Audrey se separó momentáneamente de él y examinó su ropa con detenimiento- ¿Dónde están la armadura y la espada? Vuestros ropajes no parecen adecuados para pelear contra una criatura tan horrible –Antes de que Percy pudiera inventarse cualquier chorrada, la chica siguió hablando- ¿Habéis venido disfrazado para despistar a las brujas?

-Claro.

-Son muy listas, pero vos lo sois aún más. Siempre lo he sabido.

Audrey parecía realmente satisfecha ante esa idea. Percy simplemente trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía tentado de pellizcarse a sí mismo para comprobar que todo ese asunto no era una locura producto de su cerebro atrofiado por el estrés.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero debo… -Dijo él, ansioso por salir de allí antes de que todo empeorara.

-¡Por supuesto! –Audrey lo soltó del todo y volvió a recostarse en la cama, peinándose el cabello con los dedos- Esperaré con ansias vuestro regreso, mi Señor.

-Ya.

-¡No tardéis mucho!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Percy escuchó antes de salir de la habitación. El brujo tomó aire un par de veces antes de recuperar el control sobre sus emociones. Todo eso había sido más desconcertante de lo que pensó antes de meterse en semejante embrollo. Realmente la situación era seria y, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía en la obligación de volver a visitar a Audrey más pronto que tarde.

Pero no pudo pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo, porque Mafalda y Sophie Prewett fueron a su encuentro en cuanto lo vieron salir por la puerta.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que voy a tener que regresar alguna vez más –Dijo, sin querer entrar en más detalles. Sophie, que quizá había esperado que todo mejorase con la sola presencia de Percy, no ocultó su decepción- Después de nuestra charla, estará tranquila durante un par de días.

-Supongo que era mucho pedir que fuera a curarse –Se lamentó Sophie, alejándose de él para dejarse caer en un banco con toda la pinta de ser muy incómodo.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para venir este viernes –Aseguró Percy, dirigiéndose a una cariacontecida Mafalda- Y aprovecharé este par de noches para buscar algo en el libro de cuentos de su padre que pueda ayudar a Audrey.

-No tiene por qué…

Percy la interrumpió con un gesto. Volvió a prometer que iba a echarles una mano y se fue con la determinación presente en su rostro. Iba a conseguir curar a Audrey Prewett a cualquier precio.


	4. Lady Audrey

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Lady Audrey**

Era jueves y, aunque él no era un hombre que acostumbrara a quejarse por nimiedades, Percy Weasley debía reconocer que estaba hecho polvo. La mudanza a un despacho mejor no estaba resultando ser la aventura fascinante que él había pensado y, aunque el día anterior ya había sacado la última de sus pertenencias de la antigua oficina, aún quedaban bastantes cosas por hacer antes de poder dar por concluido todo aquel follón. A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más minuciosos y ordenados del mundo, Percy no podía evitar que la situación se le estuviera escapando de las manos y únicamente Margaret, su querida y maravillosa Margaret, había logrado convencerlo de que en realidad nada estaba tan mal. Tenían el archivo prácticamente organizado del todo y todas las posesiones de Percy estaban colocadas en sus nuevos y respectivos lugares, pero también había un montón de trabajo por hacer. Percy debía leer un montón de informes de su predecesor, diseñar técnicas de trabajo y hacer unos cuantos millones de cosas más antes del fin de semana y, francamente, empezaba a dudar que fuera a conseguirlo. Estaba estresado y, tal y como le venía sucediendo desde sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, la tensión se le había instalado en la espalda y sufría una serie de dolores agudos que ni la más potente de las pociones calmantes era capaz de aplacar. Además, el estómago no admitía nada bien la comida y Percy llevaba un par de días sobreviviendo a base de té y galletitas de jengibre. ¡Oh! Y no podía pegar ojo porque esas últimas dos noches había estado dándole vueltas al libro de cuentos de Raymond Prewett para intentar averiguar qué le ocurría a Audrey. Aún no había sacado nada en claro.

Así pues, Percy tenía hambre y sueño, sufría intensos dolores y estaba bastante seguro de que no tardaría en darle un infarto. Por fortuna, hasta el momento había logrado que no se le notara ninguna de esas cosas. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse mal de vez en cuando, pero no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta. Sería inadmisible porque la gente podría empezar a creer que era un tipo debilucho y entonces sus superiores se enterarían, creerían que no estaba capacitado para ejercer ese trabajo y lo degradarían obligándolo a pasar un par de años buscando la forma de recuperar el puesto que tanto se merecía.

Vale. Quizá estaba siendo un poco exagerado. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia como para saber que no despedían a nadie por estar estresado, pero aún así no quería que nadie le viera en semejante estado de debilidad. Había llegado hasta dónde estaba mostrándose siempre fuerte y decidido y así iba a seguir hasta el final de su vida. Una vida que, por cierto, no deseaba que se acabara prematuramente. Por eso había comprendido que necesitaba un poco de ayuda. No con el trabajo, por supuesto, pero sí con el diario.

Ser consciente de que no podía intentar solucionar todos los problemas del mundo le había llevado directamente hasta el Departamento de Aurores. No solía ir mucho por allí porque, si bien reconocía que los aurores eran bastante necesarios para que la sociedad estuviera organizada y la gente no fuera por ahí haciendo lo que le diera la gana, los encontraba demasiado rudos y vulgares como para andar mezclándose con ellos. A veces necesitaba que le echaran una mano y sólo entonces iba a visitarlos, pero siempre solicitaba hablar con el mismo.

Tener a Harry Potter en la familia era una bendición. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que lo consideró un fanfarrón ansioso de fama y poder. Después del ascenso de Voldemort, Percy se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era nada de eso. Cuando la guerra terminó, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por culpa de la vergüenza que le producía saber que se había pasado meses diciendo barbaridades sobre él. No se diferenciaba demasiado de lo que sentía cuando estaba con el resto de miembros de su familia, pero Harry no era un Weasley, así que obtener su perdón había sido muy importante para él. En la actualidad, mantenían una relación bastante cordial. Eran cuñados, comían juntos todos los domingos y se caían más o menos bien. Percy opinaba que quizá tanto él como Ginny podrían poner un poco más de empeño para evitar que James se comportara como una pequeña bestia, pero en el fondo disfrutaba mucho con las travesuras de su sobrino. Pero muy en el fondo.

Encontró a Harry en su despacho. Aunque a Percy le estaba empezando a gustar decir que era uno de los jefes de departamento más jóvenes de la actualidad, siempre se cuidaba mucho de no mencionarlo porque técnicamente no lo era. Y es que Harry Potter, a sus recién cumplidos veintiocho años, era el Jefe de Aurores. El antiguo Percy llevaría varias semanas rumiando su envidia, afirmando que Potter tenía ese puesto sólo por haberse deshecho de Voldemort –que, por cierto, no era moco de pavo- y gritándole al mundo que él era el funcionario más joven convertido en jefe por méritos propios. El nuevo Percy, sin embargo, podría pensar esas cosas, pero sabía que era injusto pronunciarlas en voz alta. ¿Y qué si Harry era Jefe de Aurores por enchufe? Toda la comunidad mágica sabía que era un buen auror, un poco inconsciente a veces, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Y se lo merecía. Después de la mierda de vida que había tenido, lo justo era que la gente levantara un poco la mano con él.

Harry estaba recostado en su silla, jugueteando con su varita. Percy alzó una ceja cuando vio los hilillos de colores que su cuñado estaba trazando en el aire. Había dibujado un dragón bastante deforme y al brujo le pareció un poco ridículo. El antiguo Percy lo hubiera tachado de irresponsable y le hubiera soltado una perorata sobre perder el tiempo en horario laboral, pero el nuevo esbozo una sonrisa y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos para hacerse notar.

Harry dio un respingo. El dragón deforme desapareció y el hombre se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, colocándose las gafas y colocándose su túnica de auror sobre los hombros. Cuando vio a Percy, sonrió y se relajó considerable.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!

-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro, claro!

Harry carraspeó y agitó la varita para cerrar la puerta del despacho. Percy se acomodó frente a él y no pudo contener el impulso de asegurarse de que sus propias gafas seguían perfectamente colocadas sobre su nariz.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Harry se sentó frente a él y ordenó un poco todos los pergaminos que estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa. Para tener un puesto de tanta responsabilidad, Potter era bastante desastroso. Aunque, claro, lo que contaba cuando uno era auror no era la habilidad para ordenar documentos por orden alfabético, sino ser capaz de ganar duelos mágicos antes de que algún criminal lo mutilara o asesinara. Al parecer, Harry era bastante bueno haciendo eso último.

-Me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano con un asunto extraoficial.

-¿De qué se trata?

Percy dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Harry lo cogió y lo examinó con curiosidad.

-¿Os ha contado mi madre a Ginny y a ti que su primo Raymond murió?

-¿Quién? ¿El squib? –Percy afirmó con la cabeza- Nos dijo que le había donado algunas cosas.

-Este libro es una de esas cosas.

-¿En serio? Parece bastante normal.

-¿Os ha hablado mi madre de Audrey Prewett?

Harry entornó los ojos como si estuviera intentando recordar algo. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

-Audrey Prewett es la hija de Raymond y está hechizada. Creemos que había algo en el libro que la ha llevado al estado en que se encuentra actualmente y me preguntaba si podrías echarle un vistazo.

Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro. Le dio un par de vueltas, lo hojeó superficialmente y finalmente lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Claro. Últimamente esto está un poco muerto, así que me servirá para entretenerme un poco.

-Bien. Te lo agradezco enormemente.

Percy se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de su cuñado lo detuvo.

-¿Han denunciado el caso de esa chica, Percy?

-No. La familia no cree que sea necesaria la intervención de los aurores, al menos de momento. Sólo es un encantamiento. Los sanadores creen que se le terminará pasando.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué le ocurre exactamente?

Percy suspiró. No quería responder a eso porque sabía que sus hermanos se enterarían y se reirían de él durante el resto de su vida, pero tampoco podía mentirle a Harry porque acababa de aceptar que le ayudaría. Sin pedir nada a cambio, para más inri.

-Se cree que es una princesa de cuento.

-¿En serio?

-Los sanadores dicen que no supone ningún peligro para nadie. Excepto para sí misma.

-Claro.

Percy pensó que el interrogatorio había terminado y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Harry habló otra vez.

-Y, Percy. ¿Tú que tienes que ver con ella?

Maldito cotilla. Percy no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy atormentado.

-Es hermana de Mafalda Prewett, una de mis empleadas. Y su padre era primo de mi madre. Ayudar es lo correcto.

-Ya. ¿Es sólo por eso?

Durante un segundo, Percy tuvo la desagradable sensación de que lo sabía. Se preguntó si su madre había sido capaz de irse de la lengua y contar al todo el mundo cuál era el alcance real de la locura de Audrey Prewett, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo miraba ni con malicia ni con suspicacia y supo que estaba enterado de nada. Y que tampoco podía ocultárselo porque, quizá, fuera importante para su investigación.

-Está bien –Masculló entre dientes, dándose la vuelta en esa ocasión- Cree que yo soy el hombre que la salvará de su destino. El Príncipe Azul. ¿Contento?

Harry alzó una ceja y contuvo una risita. Genial.

-¿El Príncipe Azul?

Sí. El jodido Príncipe Azul.

-Efectivamente.

-Vaya –Harry carraspeó y se puso bruscamente rojo. Lo dicho anteriormente: genial- Averiguaré lo que pueda sobre el libro, no te preocupes.

-Bien. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos el domingo.

-Sí. Hasta el domingo.

Cuando Percy salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta, escuchó la carcajada. Maldito fuera El-Chico-Que-Vivió-Y-Qué-Se-Reía-De-Su-Terrible-Y-Absuda-Desgracia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Mi señor!

Audrey Prewett se arrojó a sus brazos. Literalmente. Percy pensó que para creerse una princesa mostraba una excelsa falta de modales, pero como la pobre chica no estaba del todo en sus cabales, se dejó hacer y luchó por mostrarle una sonrisa amable.

Había llegado al hospital diez minutos antes. Después de conversar con la señora Prewett sobre el estado de salud de su hija y descubrir que no se había producido ningún cambio durante esos días, Percy había entrado a la habitación. En realidad no le apetecía mucho estar allí a causa de su fracaso a la hora de descubrir algo relacionado con el libro, pero como había dado su palabra y él siempre cumplía con lo prometido, ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar una excusa para escaquearse de todo aquello. Quizá Mafalda entendiera perfectamente que no volviera a visitar a Audrey nunca más. De hecho, la bruja había hecho un par de comentarios dando a entender a su superior que no estaba obligado a ayudar a su hermana, pero Percy se veía incapaz de olvidarse de sus problemas familiares así, sin más. Debía ser por aquello de ser un Gryffindor y su súper desarrollado sentido del honor.

En todo caso, ahí estaba. Apenas había podido cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes de que Audrey le rodeara la cintura con los brazos y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Era desconcertante. No era un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. La última chica que se le abrazó con tanto entusiasmo fue una especie de novia que tuvo un par de años antes. Apenas le duró porque no le gustó demasiado que Percy fuera tan apasionado de su trabajo y, aunque él no se había llevado una decepción demasiado grande, sí que echaba un poco de menos los abrazos porque, vamos, los de su madre no contaban, eso por supuesto.

-Hola, señorita Prewett –Masculló al cabo de un par de segundos, luchando por quitarse a la chica de encima- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Aburrida –Audrey sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la cama- Pero llamadme Lady Audrey, por favor. Y tuteadme si queréis.

Percy frunció el ceño. ¡Claro! Lady Audrey era muchísimo mejor que señorita Prewett. Eso por no hablar de la posibilidad de tutearla cuando ella le hablaba como si estuvieran en plena Edad Media. El brujo contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y decidió seguirle el rollo. Se recordó nuevamente que en esos momentos Audrey Prewett era una chiflada y se preparó mentalmente para escuchar cualquier clase de barbaridad durante el tiempo que durara su estancia allí.

-Claro. Como quieras, Lady Audrey.

La chica sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible, y pareció enteramente satisfecha.

-Decidme, mi señor. ¿Habéis conseguido derrotar ya al dragón?

-¿El dragón? –Percy se sintió momentáneamente perdido, hasta que recordó la última conversación que habían mantenido- En realidad, sigo trabajando en ello.

-¡Oh! Esperaba que ya lo hubierais vencido.

-Bueno. Es un dragón. No es fácil. ¿Sabes?

-Claro –La chica, que había pasado de la alegría a la depresión en un instante, agachó la cabeza. Percy aprovechó para mirarla bien y se dijo que era guapa. No despampanante como su cuñada Fleur, pero había algo en ella, especialmente en sus ojos, que resultaba atrayente. –He de suponer, entonces, que tampoco habéis podido con las brujas.

-Las estoy reservando para el final.

-Claro. Si matar una bruja ya es difícil, no imagino cómo será matar a dos.

-No te preocupes. Estaré preparado.

Audrey volvió a sonreír y dio un par de palmadas en la cama.

-Venid, mi Señor. Sentaos a mi lado y contadme cosas sobre vos. Me muero por saber todo lo que os concierne.

Percy se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad había pensado en hacer su visita lo más breve posible. Quería ir a San Mungo, intercambiar unas palabras con la paciente para tranquilizar sus nervios y largarse antes de llegar más allá, pero mientras se acomodaba a su lado supo que le esperaba una tarde muy larga. Y no era que le sobrara el tiempo. Tenía un montón de trabajo ministerial esperándole en casa y le ponía muy nervioso no hacerlo enseguida. Nunca le había gustado dejar las cosas para luego.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó con resignación, dejando que la chica volviera a agarrarse a su brazo.

-Habladme de vuestra familia. ¿Cómo están vuestros padres?

-Bien –Percy se sintió repentinamente incómodo, pero aún así contestó- Viven en el campo.

-Por supuesto. Merecen un descanso después de toda una vida al servicio de su pueblo –Audrey pareció satisfecha ante esa idea. Percy estaba de acuerdo con ella en que los viejos señores Weasley se merecían descansar porque, aunque no hubieran tenido que servir a ningún pueblo, habían pasado toda su vida trabajando- ¿Tenéis hermanos?

-Así es. Cinco.

-¡Oh, grandioso! Cuando nos casemos, los querré como si fueran míos.

Percy alzó una ceja. Cada vez que decía que tenía cinco hermanos en lugar de seis, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar porque obviar a Fred siempre era duro, por más real que fuera su respuesta. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión apenas tuvo tiempo de acordarse de él. Audrey no se lo permitió. Había dicho que se iban a casar. Eso desconcentraba a cualquiera.

-Claro –Masculló entre dientes, preguntándose qué dirían en el Ministerio si tuvieran ocasión de escucharle en momentos tan surrealistas como ese- Seguro que les caes muy bien.

-Seguro.

Audrey fue a decir algo más, pero entonces entró un sanador con cara de malas pulgas.

-Lo lamento, señor Percy, pero es hora de marcharse. La paciente necesita descansar.

Su voz sonó seca y dura. El joven Weasley se alegró de tener la excusa perfecta para librarse de esa locura, pero Audrey no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de que tuviera que irse. Se agarró a su brazo y se mostró terriblemente compungida. El sanador, sin embargo, no le permitió quejarse.

-No quiero oírla lloriquear, señorita Prewett –Espetó con gravedad- Acordamos que permitiría al señor Weasley visitarla si no hacía escándalo. ¿Se acuerda?

Audrey alzó la cabeza con orgullo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Puedo despedirme al menos?

El sanador se encogió de hombros y se fue. Percy estaba maravillado por su forma de tratar a su acompañante, pero una vez más no le dieron ni un segundo para pensar. Audrey se le abrazó con más fuerza aún y, sí, lloriqueó un poco.

-Disculpad al guardián, mi Señor. No es un hombre malvado, pero las brujas lo obligan a tratarnos así.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

-¿Volveréis pronto?

-En cuanto tenga ocasión.

Percy en realidad estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no iba a ir allí de nuevo ni estando borracho, pero cuando vio la esperanza en los ojos oscuros de Audrey supo que sí, que no le quedaría más remedio que seguir formando parte de esa extraña situación.

-Dame un par de días para encontrar una forma de derrotar al dragón y vendré a verte.

-Os esperaré con impaciencia, mi Señor.

-Ya. Hasta pronto, lady Audrey.

-Id con Dios, mi Señor.

Percy bufó mientras salía de la habitación. Bueno, no había estado tan mal. Seguía siendo tan raro como la primera vez, pero quizá con un par de visitas más terminaría por acostumbrarse. Intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido, el brujo decidió ir en busca de la señora Prewett para despedirse, pero no la encontró en la sala de espera. Quién sí estaba allí era Mafalda, vestida con ropa muggle y con el pelo recogido. No tenía el aspecto distinguido de la funcionaria ministerial que era y Percy seguramente no la habría reconocido de habérsela encontrado por la calle.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley. Sophie me dijo que estaba con Audrey.

-Acabo de dejarla.

-Sophie me ha pedido que me disculpe con usted por marcharse sin despedirse. Está agotada, así que esta noche me quedaré yo con Audrey. Así podrá dormir un poco.

-Entiendo, pero. ¿Es realmente necesario que permanezcan en el hospital?

-Los sanadores dicen que nos avisarán si ocurre algo, pero Sophie insiste en quedarse. Aunque Audrey se niega a que estemos con ella en la habitación, no quiere dejarla sola.

-Sophie me ha dicho que no se han producido grandes cambios.

-Mi hermana no ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha empeorado y, según parece, eso es todo un avance.

A Percy le hubiera gustado poder decir que él sí que la había encontrado un poco mejor, pero hubiera sido mentira, así que se quedó callado.

-¿Ya se marcha?

-Sí. Quiero llegar pronto a casa. Tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

-Sé lo que quiere decir –Mafalda sonrió, comprensiva- Yo también tengo muchísimo trabajo.

-Espero que se le haga lo más llevadero posible.

-Lo mismo le digo, señor Weasley.

Tras eso, se despidieron hasta el lunes y Percy se fue a casa. Esa noche se acostó muy tarde y, con el libro de cuentos en manos de su cuñado Harry, pudo concentrarse por completo en el asunto que más le preocupaba: su trabajo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Domingo en La Madriguera, el equivalente perfecto a un día de completa locura. Percy se apareció a unos veinte metros de la casa de sus padres y lo primero que sintió fue un intenso golpe de calor. Percy se felicitó internamente por no haberse puesto un traje y se subió un poco las mangas de su inmaculada camisa blanca mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire limpio. Le gustaba el campo. No para vivir allí continuamente, por supuesto, pero sí para ir de vez en cuando. Era relajante y Percy casi podía sentir cómo se limpiaba por dentro.

Quizá, a cualquier persona del mundo no le hubiera parecido precisamente tranquilizador meterse en su antigua casa un domingo porque había niños gritones por todas partes y adultos un poco idos ocupando cada rincón de la casa, pero Percy lo agradecía. El domingo era el único día de la semana en que apartaba de su camino el trabajo y las responsabilidades y sólo disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar.

Cuando llegó a La Madriguera, lo primero que vio fue a James Potter y a Fred Weasley peleándose por hacer uso de uno de los artículos de broma de George. Fred afirmaba que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a usarlo primero porque George era su padre. James respondía que la cosa aquella era suya porque su papá se lo había comprado. Estaban en un punto muerto y Percy pasó a su lado, les saludó, les revolvió el pelo, aceptó con diplomacia las dos miradas de resentimiento y siguió con su camino como si nada. Podía escuchar voces en la cocina y, efectivamente, ahí estaba todo el mundo.

Fleur, Ginny y su madre estaban cocinando. Angelina, Ron, Fred y Bill hablaban sobre quidditch. Hermione y su padre vigilaban a los niños y Harry tenía en brazos a su niña pequeña, Lily. Percy creyó ver a Roxanne dormitando en su cuna y se fijó en Dominique, que desde siempre había sido el menos guerrero de todos sus sobrinos. Estaba dibujando tan tranquilo, ajeno a la discusión de enemigos mortales que mantenían James y Fred por un lado y Teddy Lupin y su hermana mayor por otro. Percy se dijo que era todo un clásico ver pelearse a esos dos.

-¡Percy, cielo! Ya has llegado.

En realidad se había retrasado casi media hora. La noche anterior había estado preparando un gráfico económico hasta muy tarde y se había dormido. Era una vergüenza y no pensaba reconocerlo abiertamente porque a él esas cosas no le pasaban nunca. Era un hombre responsable, no un perezoso dormilón.

-Lo siento, mamá. Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¡Oh, siempre trabajando! –Molly chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y, por su expresión, Percy supo que iba a chincharle- ¿Por qué no te buscas novia y te casas de una vez?

Las conversaciones se interrumpieron un momento. Nadie quería perderse la ocasión de ver cómo Percy suspiraba con resignación y ponía los ojos en blanco antes de exclamar:

-¡Oh, mamá! Déjalo ya. ¿Quieres?

Después de eso, todos siguieron con lo suyo. Molly Weasley sonrió con satisfacción. Era bastante probable que pensara que si insistía lo suficiente, a Percy no le quedaría más remedio que ceder, pero hasta el momento no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito.

Una vez pasado el brevísimo instante de tensión, Percy miró a su alrededor intentado decidir con quién iba a compartir su tiempo hasta la comida. No quería ni oír hablar de guisos o quidditch, y ocuparse de los niños ni se le pasó por la cabeza, así que fue a sentarse junto a Harry, que en ese momento tenía un dedo metido en la boca de Lily. A la niña le estaban saliendo los dientes y se pasaba la mitad del tiempo incómoda y la otra mitad directamente lloraba como una loca. Seguramente en un par de semanas estaría mucho mejor, pero en ese momento Lily Potter era todo gesto adusto y babas. Nada que a Percy le agradara demasiado, en cualquier caso. Y eso que ya tenía experiencia gracias a sus sobrinos mayores.

-¿Cómo está? –Quiso saber nada más sentarse, refiriéndose obviamente a Lily. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la niña le mordió con fuerza. Ya tenía un par de dientes y era una tortura intentar consolarla.

-Supongo que bien. ¿Quieres cogerla un momento?

-No, gracias. Creo que está bien ahí, contigo.

Harry suspiró. La maniobra no le había salido muy bien, así que se resignó y se dijo que estaba destinado a ser un mártir para siempre.

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Acostumbrándome a mi nuevo puesto. Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero bien.

Harry sonrió y acomodó a Lily un poco mejor. La niña lloriqueó un poco y siguió mordiendo con saña.

-Le he echado un vistazo al libro que me diste el otro día –Dijo de pronto Harry. Percy no se esperaba que saliera el tema y casi lo lamentó. Era domingo, su único día libre.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Restos de un antiguo encantamiento cuyos efectos ya conoces.

-Ya me esperaba algo así. ¿Tienes idea de cómo romperlo?

-En realidad no. Quizá deberías buscar al que lo conjuró y preguntarle.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer algo así?

-No creo que sea tan difícil.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo la teoría de que el libro fue hechizado por algún miembro de la familia. Debía tener acceso a él y, bueno, un libro de cuentos no es algo que uno deje olvidado por ahí.

-Claro.

Lo que su cuñado decía sonaba bastante lógico. Si Audrey era víctima de algún hechizo familiar, ayudarla debía ser fácil. Al menos en teoría, porque era posible que el autor estuviera muerto y no tuviera forma de explicarle el contrahechizo. Después de todo, no quedaban muchos Prewett en el mundo.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, sólo existía una mujer con la suficiente mala leche como para hacer algo así.

Percy tenía una nueva misión que llevar a cabo y no iba a fracasar.


	5. La bruja malvada

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**La bruja malvada**

Percy Weasley había visitado por primera vez la casa de la tía Muriel a la tierna edad de cinco años y ya entonces le había puesto la casa de gallina. Quizá era porque, aunque no conservaba demasiados recuerdos de sus difuntos tíos Gideon y Fabian, tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria las historias de terror que esos dos sinvergüenzas –como su madre gustaba de llamarlos- les contaban a sus hermanos y a él. En su mente de niño, tía Muriel era una bruja vieja y solterona que siempre se quejaba por todo y era capaz de urdir las peores maldades del mundo. Y, aunque objetivamente hablando tía Muriel sí que era así, Percy debía reconocer que sus tentáculos nunca habían terminado de alcanzar a la numerosa prole de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Sin embargo, su madre y sus tíos habían pasado una buena parte de su infancia en casa de la tía Muriel, así que no era de extrañar que sus cuentos fueran terroríficos. Para empezar, la casa era muy antigua y, aunque por fuera estaba construida con ladrillo, por dentro todo era de madera. Una madera vieja que no estaba excesivamente bien cuidada, que crujía bajo los pies a cada paso que daba y que olía a rancio. Además, las ventanas eran excesivamente pequeñas, así que el interior solía estar en penumbras casi todo el tiempo. O peor aún, iluminado con velas que dibujaban sombras siniestras en las paredes. Y eso por no hablar de los numerosos escondrijos que había por todas partes. Al parecer, el Prewett que la mandó construir, allá por la mitad del siglo XIX, era un poco paranoico y deseaba contar con multitud de escondrijos en los que ocultarse. O quizá sólo había sido realista y había preparado su casa a prueba de intrusos. En todo caso, era algo que Percy no tenía forma alguna de averiguar.

A parte de todo lo mencionado anteriormente, el mobiliario de la casa era tan antiguo que parecía casi como sacado de otra época. Era cierto que los muebles de La Madriguera eran más prácticos que nuevos, bonitos o elegantes, pero al menos no estaban apolillados ni se caían a pedazos. En cierta ocasión, Percy había escuchado a su tía decir que todo estaba simplemente como debía estar, que lo único que ella hacía era respetar la herencia familiar, pero eso era una patraña porque una cosa era conservar las antigüedades y otra consentir que se pudrieran sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

A pesar de en general la casa era un desastre, no era lo que más había aterrado a Percy de pequeño. No, lo peor de todo era saber que allí dentro estaba ella, la horrenda tía Muriel. Su madre a veces decía que había sido una tutora muy dura. A ella no la había tratado mal porque siempre había sido una niña muy tranquila, pero a sus hermanos les había dado más palizas de las que Molly Weasley era capaz de recordar. Quizá no fuera algo de extrañar, porque Fabian y Gideon debieron ser dos elementos de mucho cuidado, pero Fred y George también lo habían sido y Percy no recordaba que sus padres les hubieran maltratado. Bueno, en cierta ocasión su padre se puso realmente furioso con ellos, cuando estuvieron a punto de engañar a Ron para que hiciera un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero por lo demás habían tenido bastante suerte de ser hijos de Molly Weasley y de no estar bajo los cuidados de Muriel Prewett.

Percy agitó la cabeza una vez estuvo frente a la casa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no iba por allí, pero le pareció que todo estaba como antes. La verdad era que le apetecía bastante darse media vuelta y volver a la seguridad del Ministerio de Magia –ese lunes fue de lo más interesante y había dejado cientos de asuntos inacabados. Bueno, en realidad sólo un par de ellos- pero estaba allí por algo muy importante: Audrey Prewett.

No tenía pruebas, por supuesto, pero la lógica le decía que lo más posible era que la tía Muriel hubiera sido la responsable de hechizar el libro de cuentos que había dejado a la pobre Audrey en tan lamentable estado. Ella era la única Prewett que había despreciado lo suficiente a Raymond como para maldecirlo de esa manera.

El plan era visitar a Muriel, asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado y averiguar cómo librar a Audrey del encantamiento. En principio parecía un plan bastante sencillo, pero Percy estaba seguro de que esa mujer no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. No era su estilo ser amable o complaciente con los demás, pero en todo caso Percy no pensaba irse de allí hasta no haber cumplido con su objetivo. Y tía Muriel podía ser muy desagradable si se lo proponía, pero Percy contaba con una buena cantidad de sangre Weasley corriendo por sus venas, lo que se traducía en una cualidad muy importante: era un cabezota de tomo y lomo.

Tras un último segundo de indecisión, Percy recorrió los últimos metros que lo separaban de la casa y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Al atravesar el vallado exterior había notado la magia protectora de la vivienda acariciándole, reconociéndole y permitiéndole el acceso, así que supuso que tía Muriel ya sabía que tenía visita. Seguramente estaba tardando tanto en abrir –Percy ya llevaba casi dos minutos inmóvil en la entrada- para fastidiarle y crear expectación. Estaba empezando a enfadarse un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver el rostro de Muriel Prewett.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre. A Percy le fastidiaba un montón que sus hermanos le dijeran que iba a terminar siendo igual que esa mujer porque, aunque no fuera tan simpático y gracioso como sus hermanos, dudaba mucho que fuera igual de arisco, gruñón y desagradable que la vieja señora Prewett.

-Buenas tardes, tía Muriel –Saludó Percy inclinando levemente la cabeza, haciendo alarde de sus buenos modales.

-Percival. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su tía, en cambio, sonó tan antipática como siempre- ¿Qué andas buscando? Porque esto no es una visita de cortesía. Ni tú ni los salvajes de tus hermanos venís a verme nunca.

Quizá porque a nadie le gustaba aguantar que otra persona le insultara gratuitamente durante horas y horas, pero Percy se guardó el comentario. Entornó un poco los ojos para mirar a la espalda de esa mujer y vio un par de gatos haciendo guardia detrás de su dueña. Su madre había comentado un par de veces que la tía Muriel estaba aficionándose a los gatos y Percy no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya se había convertido en la vieja loca de los gatos. Procuró no sonreír al darse cuenta de que la anciana ya reunía todas esas cualidades.

-En realidad vengo a hablar sobre un asunto del Ministerio.

-¿El Ministerio? ¿Qué quieres ahora ese atajo de incompetentes? ¿Es que no me han molestado lo suficiente a lo largo de mi vida que ahora quieren arruinarme mis últimos años? Atajo de sinvergüenzas.

Percy tomó aire para intentar armarse de paciencia. ¿Quién le mandaba a él meterse en esos berenjenales? ¡Cómo se había puesto la tía Muriel por nada! Y menos mal que le había dicho que le mandaban los del Ministerio, porque de haber confesado que estaba allí por su cuenta, seguramente la bruja le habría echado de allí a patadas. ¡Menuda era!

Percy había pasado una buena parte de la noche del domingo pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de plantearle el tema de Audrey a aquella mujer y, tras convencerse de que decir la verdad no le llevaría a ningún sitio, había decidido mentir. Iba a convertir el asunto de libro de cuentos en una investigación oficial del Ministerio. Si tía Muriel terminaba enterándose de que la había engañado, Percy tendría que aprender a vivir con su eterna desaprobación. Tampoco es que supusiera mucha diferencia respecto a la situación actual.

-¿Podría pasar, tía? Se trata de algo serio y no me gustaría que alguien nos escuchara.

Tía Muriel apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño aún más. Obviamente no había tenido intención de invitarle a entrar, lo que hubiera sido una bendición en otras circunstancias, pero realmente Percy quería tratar ese asunto con la máxima discreción posible. Una cosa era que encontrara reprobables ciertas actitudes de su tía y otra bien distinta que deseara que sus compañeros del Ministerio se enteraran de que iba por ahí hechizando muggles. Seguramente le traería problemas y era bastante mayor para verse inmersa en un proceso criminal. Además, podría volver locos a todos los habitantes de Azkaban en menos que canta un gallo, así que Percy definitivamente no quería que fuera a la cárcel. Sólo quería ayudar a Audrey Prewett y retomar su amada rutina.

-Vale –Finalmente, la mujer se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada- Pasa. No toques nada y no molestes a mis _niños_ –Percy supuso que se refería a los gatos. Una vez dentro, el joven pudo distinguir que eran al menos una docena- Si rompes algo, me lo pagarás. ¿Me has oído?

-Claro. No se preocupe.

En realidad, Percy no tenía ganas de poner sus manos sobre ninguno de los objetos que había desperdigados por aquí y por allá. La casa estaba en tan malas condiciones como el recordaba y olía francamente mal, seguramente porque tía Muriel no cuidaba de los gatos tan bien como ella pensaba. Mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña sala de estar, Percy sintió que estaba metiéndose en una cueva y procuró no parecer disgustado. Si arrugaba la nariz, seguramente tía Muriel se enfadaría con él.

-Siéntate ahí –La anciana señaló una vieja silla que no ofrecía mucha confianza. Percy tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo más tiquismiquis que nunca y se dijo que las manías de esa mujer se iban agravando conforme cumplía años- No tengo té ni ninguna otra cosa, así que no te voy a ofrecer nada de beber –Espetó con desdén- Además, ni siquiera has avisado de que vendrías, así que no tengo porqué tratarte como a un invitado. ¡Presentarse de sopetón en una casa respetable! ¡Qué vergüenza!

George, siempre tan predispuesto a gastar bromas, había dicho en alguna ocasión que la tía Muriel estaba mal de la cabeza. La última vez que la había visto, Percy se había llevado la impresión de que únicamente tenía muy mala baba, pero ese día se dijo si no sería verdad que estuviera perdiendo facultades. Nunca la había visto tan gruñona y maleducada.

-Siento no haberla avisado con más tiempo, tía Muriel, pero el Ministerio me ha enviado de sopetón y no he tenido forma de ponerme en contacto con usted para hacerle saber que vendría –Dijo con tono monocorde Percy.

-Ya. Excusas. Recuerdo los tiempos en los que el Ministro de Magia actuaba con mano dura, no como ese Shacklebolt –Tía Muriel suspiró y negó profusamente con la cabeza- ¡Aurores convertidos en Ministros! ¡Es inconcebible!

-El señor Shacklebolt es un buen Ministro. Es un héroe de guerra y está dirigiendo con bastante acierto a la sociedad mágica después de la guerra.

-Ya, bueno –Tía Muriel gruñó- No digo que no hiciera un buen papel contra ese atajo de ratas asesinas, pero ahora debería dejar paso a alguien capaz. Alguien de la vieja escuela. Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo –La anciana chasqueó la lengua- No me gustan los revolucionarios, Percival. No es bueno intentar cambiar las cosas que ya funcionan. Te lo digo yo.

-Estoy seguro de que el Ministro lo hace lo mejor que puede –Percy decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema- Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de política. Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre un objeto mágico que pertenece a la familia.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué objeto?

Percy retuvo el aire en los pulmones mientras buscaba algo en su túnica. Cuando sacó el libro de cuentos que había pertenecido a Raymond Prewett, no perdió detalle de la expresión en el rostro de Muriel. No sabía muy bien qué esperar, aunque había imaginado que la anciana parecería un poco disgustada por haber sido descubierta. Pedir que se avergonzara de hacer según qué cosas era un sueño irrealizable, claro. En cualquier caso, a Percy le sorprendió que tía Muriel sonriera ampliamente y agarrara el libro casi con afecto.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué tenemos aquí!

-¿Lo reconoce?

-Por supuesto. La mujer de mi hermano lo compró hace muchos años y tu abuela solía leerles cuentos a sus hijos y a… -Tía Muriel entornó los ojos y miró a Percy con suspicacia. Por suerte no tenía intención alguna de hacerse la tonta- ¿Dices que estás aquí por ese libro?

-Efectivamente.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo ha llegado a tus manos, jovencito? La última vez que supe de él, estaba en posesión de ese squib.

Tía Muriel parecía alegrarse de ello y, aunque todavía no habían llegado a esa parte de la conversación, Percy ya no albergaba ninguna duda: Muriel Prewett era la creadora del hechizo que mantenía a Audrey ingresada en el hospital.

-Raymond se lo cedió a mi madre en su testamento.

-Bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer porque, para empezar, el libro nunca debió salir de la familia.

-De hecho, tía, el libro no salió de la familia. Si lo compró la madre de Raymond, lo justo era que él lo conservara.

Tía Muriel lo fulminó con la mirada, considerando sin duda alguna que su comentario era de lo más inadecuado, pero Percy no se amedrentó. Una cosa era morderse la lengua porque a las personas mayores había que respetarlas y otra callarse ante todas las injusticias que estaba diciendo. En todo caso, la anciana debió dar por bueno el argumento de Percy porque no discutió nada al respecto.

-Como sea –Muriel chasqueó la lengua con desdén y su suspicacia fue en aumento- ¿Por qué está el Ministerio interesado en un viejo libro, Percival?

-Verá, tía. Cuando mi madre tuvo acceso a los bienes heredados, una de las hijas de Raymond Prewett abrió el libro de cuentos y ahora está bajo los efectos de algún encantamiento desconocido.

Tía Muriel no movió ni un músculo durante un buen rato. De hecho, Percy empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero al final la bruja se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa que era bastante cruel. Y pensar que Percy estaba convencido de haber visto lo peor de ella. Era obvio que había estado equivocado.

-¿Dices que una de sus hijas está hechizada?

-Efectivamente. ¿Tiene idea de qué ha podido pasar?

-Reconozco que no es lo que yo había pensado pero. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Esperaba poder dar su merecido a Raymond –Llegados a ese punto, Percy tenía la sensación de que el rostro de Muriel era la viva representación de la maldad absoluta- Siempre fue un crío arrogante y presuntuoso. Seguro que fue por su padre, que nunca tuvo valor para ponerlo en su lugar. ¡Claro! Cómo el chico era un squib, mi hermano pensaba que tenía que permitir que fuera un respondón y un sinvergüenza, pero yo lo tenía calado y no pensaba consentir que fuera por ahí creyéndose el rey del mundo.

Percy ni siquiera era capaz de pensar. No se había esperado para nada una confesión tan rápida. Creyó que tendría que pasarse horas y horas sonsacándole cosas, pero no sólo no había tenido que convencerla de nada, sino que se daba cuenta de que Muriel estaba orgullosa de sus hazañas. ¡Orgullosa! Era una barbaridad. Esa mujer estaba definitivamente chiflada.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es lo que ha hecho? Raymond pudo haber resultado herido de alguna forma. Ahora mismo hay una chica en el hospital. ¡Por Merlín!

-¡Ay, no exageres, Percival! –Tía Muriel volvió a chasquear la lengua- El encantamiento produce un efecto muy divertido, pero te aseguro que la integridad física de esa chica no peligra.

-¿Cómo que no? Se cree que vive en un cuento de hadas. ¿Y si se escapa de San Mungo y sufre un accidente? ¿Y si su paranoia la lleva a atacar a alguien? ¿No pensó en ello cuando decidió hacer esa barbaridad?

-¡Tú no vas a venir a mi casa a hablarme en esos términos, Percival Weasley! –Tía Muriel, repentinamente poseída por una furia casi demencial, se puso en pie con agilidad y le plantó un dedo frente a la nariz- Tengo todo el derecho de dirigir los designios de la familia como me plazca, así que lávate la boca con jabón antes de volver a decirme cosas como esa.

Percy hizo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Suspiró, recogió el libro con un gesto seco y también se levantó.

-¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo? –Tía Muriel lo miró con extrañeza, como si se hubiera esperado que la discusión fuera a seguir por otros derroteros- Usted lo creó, así que debe saber cómo se acaba.

-¡Oh! –La anciana casi pareció una niña traviesa- ¡Pero si es muy sencillo! El encantamiento se rompe como todos los de los cuentos de hadas muggles. Con un beso del príncipe.

-Muy bien. Gracias por atenderme.

-Sí, claro. Aunque la próxima vez te agradecería que no me mintieras, querido. Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Percy no se permitió sentir vergüenza por haber sido descubierto. Se despidió con un gesto y salió a la calle sintiendo que necesitaba urgentemente respirar aire puro. ¡Maldita mujer! Sólo esperaba que el beso no tuviera que ser de amor verdadero, porque en ese caso la llevaba clara.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Un beso? ¿Así de simple?

Percy asintió. Sophie Prewett y el sanador de San Mungo intercambiaron una mirada un tanto incrédula, mientras que Mafalda parecía estupefacta por semejante revelación. Percy podía entenderla perfectamente porque aún no había terminado de asimilar todo lo que había descubierto en casa de Muriel Prewett. Para empezar, una parte de sí mismo no quería creerse que su tía hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello y para terminar, era increíble que el problema de Audrey pudiera solucionarse de manera sencilla.

-Creo que la persona con la que he hablado sabía bastante del tema –Dijo Percy. Aunque había revelado toda la información necesaria para ayudar a Audrey, no había delatado a Muriel. Seguía sin querer meterla en follones por más que se lo mereciera- Además, no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Sophie le miró con gratitud y fue incapaz de decir nada porque estaba embargada por la emoción. El sanador, que tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía en absoluto seguro de nada, se puso en pie como si acabara de aceptar lo inevitable.

-Objetivamente hablando no hay indicios médicos que nos hagan pensar que un beso vaya a servir de algo, pero si usted quiere –Se dirigió a Sophie- Podemos intentarlo.

-Me parece bien.

-En ese caso. ¿Quiere ayudarme a preparar a Audrey?

Sophie asintió y se marchó con el sanador. Percy supuso que iban a lavar a la chica y adecentarla un poco. A prepararla para el primer beso de su Príncipe Azul. Sonaba tan absurdo que tuvo muchísimas ganas de echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo porque Mafalda estaba frente a él y parecía dispuesta a averiguar más cosas de las que Percy había revelado.

-Fue esa mujer. ¿Verdad? Muriel.

Percy no pudo negarlo, así que hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-No sé porqué odiaba tanto a mi padre. Parecía culparlo por haber nacido squib, como si hubiera podido elegir otra cosa.

-Tía Muriel es una mujer un tanto… Excéntrica –No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la palabra que mejor definía a la anciana, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor- Le aseguro que lo mejor que pudo pasarle a su padre fue no tener contacto con ella durante todos estos años.

-Supongo –Mafalda se encogió de hombros- Pero Muriel Prewett no es una excéntrica. Es una vieja bruja.

Percy rió con suavidad y tuvo que darle la razón.

-Quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mi familia, señor Weasley –Mafalda lo estaba mirando a los ojos y se le veía totalmente sincera- No estaba obligado a hacer nada y gracias a usted es posible que podamos curar a Audrey. No sé cómo podremos pagarle su ayuda.

-No me deben nada, señorita Prewett. Estoy encantado de poder ayudarles, de verdad.

Mafalda le sonrió, suspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos por la cara, signo inequívoco de que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere hacerlo?

-Sólo es un beso. No será para tanto.

-Esperemos que no.

Mafalda volvió a mirarlo con inmensa gratitud y pasaron un par de minutos hablando sobre el hechizo de tía Muriel. Si la joven bruja no había demostrado hasta el momento tenerle demasiado aprecio a la matriarca del clan Prewett, después de los recientes acontecimientos podría decirse que la tenía bastante atragantada. Si Muriel había despreciado a su sobrino Raymond durante toda su vida, el desprecio que Mafalda sentía por ella era mil veces mayor. De hecho, Percy estaba seguro de que iba a amenazar de alguna forma a la anciana, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el sanador y Sophie volvieron en menos tiempo del esperado.

-Audrey ya está lista –Dijo Sophie- Podemos hacerlo cuando quiera.

Percy asintió y acompañó a aquellas tres personas a la habitación de Audrey. En cuanto lo vio, la chica corrió a sus brazos y se le agarró a la cintura. Resignado, Percy ni siquiera intentó apartarla.

-¡Habéis venido, mi señor! Creí que os había pasado algo.

-No. Estoy bien –Percy la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos-Escúchame, Audrey. Ya sabemos cómo curarte.

-Llamadme Lady Audrey, mi señor. Es lo correcto.

-Te aseguro que no es necesario que…

-¿De qué tenéis que curarme, mi señor? –Audrey no parecía escuchar la mitad de las cosas que le decía, únicamente las que le interesaban a ella.

-Estás hechizada y…

-¡No, por piedad! ¿Las brujas han vuelto a encantaros?

-No. Yo… -Percy apretó los ojos, comprendiendo que era imposible intentar razonar con ella. Así pues, una vez más optó por seguirle la corriente- Lo que quiero decir es que creo que ya sé como escapar de las brujas.

-¿En serio? –Audrey dio un saltito de emoción.

-Completamente en serio. Pero antes de huir, quiero pedíos una cosa por si algo no sale bien.

-Podéis pedirme lo que queráis. Mi corazón os pertenece.

Percy se vio tentado a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Realmente las princesas decían tantas cursilerías?

-Necesito un beso, lady Audrey.

-¡Oh!

La chica, que tan dispuesta se mostraba siempre a darle abrazos y achuchones, se puso colorada ante la mención de la palabra beso. Percy estaba seguro de que iba a andarse con remilgos, así que la cogió de las manos y decidió que iba a terminar con todo aquello ya mismo.

-Por favor, sólo un beso antes de ir a enfrentarme a las brujas.

-¿Necesitáis que os de fuerzas para afrontar tan difícil batalla?

-Eso es, lady Audrey.

-En tal caso, hacedlo.

Audrey cerró los ojos, se puso de puntillas, alzó el rostro y se dispuso a esperar a que Percy hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. El brujo la miró un instante y le pareció que era muy guapa. Fue extraño porque hasta entonces no se había fijado mucho en ella. Era demasiado joven y demasiado muggle para que un hombre como Percy tuviera interés, pero mientras la veía esperar el beso, no pudo negar la realidad. Audrey Prewett era una pequeña y jovencísima belleza y besarla no le supondría un sacrificio demasiado grande. Así pues, inclinó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, sintiéndolos suaves y un poco tibios.

Fue agradable, pero duró poco y cuando se separó sólo acertó a mirar a Audrey para saber si había funcionado. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se lamía los labios con un gesto que resultaba demasiado inocente para una chica de su edad.


	6. El Príncipe Azul

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**El Príncipe Azul**

Audrey abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y parpadeó. Percy, que aún estaba muy cerca de ella, esperó expectante a que la chica hiciera o dijera algo y no era el único. El sanador, la señora Prewett y Mafalda contenían la respiración y no terminaban de decidir si sería adecuado o no acercarse a Audrey para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Todo permaneció en absoluto silencio durante un segundo, hasta que Audrey agitó la cabeza y miró a Percy fijamente, dando un paso atrás casi por instinto. Era evidente que se había sobresaltado y no tardó nada en barrer la habitación con la mirada hasta localizar a Sophie Prewett y correr hacia ella en busca de un poco de protección. A Percy le pareció más joven y más indefensa de lo que nunca la había visto, lo que era bastante porque hasta ese momento se había encontrado con Audrey en el funeral de su padre, en la lectura de su testamento y en la habitación de un hospital bajo los efectos de un hechizo que resultó ser tan _inofensivo_ como puñetero.

-¡Mamá!

Sophie, que hasta ese instante había estado absolutamente tensa, pareció ir a morirse del alivio. Liberando un suspiro, abrazó con fuerza a su hija y empezó a acariciarle el pelo como solo una madre podría hacer.

-¡Oh, Audrey, cielo!

-¿Qué ha pasado, mamá? ¿Dónde estamos?

Sophie se dispuso a responder sus preguntas, pero entonces el sanador entró en acción, separó con suavidad a Audrey de su madre y miró a Percy y a Mafalda con decisión antes de pedirles a ambos que esperaran fuera porque debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. En opinión de Percy no era necesario ningún chequeo médico, pero de todas formas obedeció la orden y casi agradeció que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer porque después de darle el beso a Audrey había empezado a sentirse bastante raro, como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo muy valioso por primera vez en toda su vida.

Mientras se iba al pasillo, Percy pensó que quizá lo conveniente sería irse a casa, pero no podía marcharse sin saber algo más. Mafalda, que parecía casi tan aliviada como Sophie, se dejó caer con abandono en una silla y Percy creyó conveniente ir a su lado, un poco descolocado ante la idea de saberse un _Príncipe Azul_ como los de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando su madre se los leía de niño, Percy no había llegado a apreciar demasiado esas figuras porque siempre las había considerado más aptos para niñas que para niños, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar no podía evitar pensar que él era uno de esos personajes porque había bastado un beso suyo para liberar a una princesa, una muggle en realidad, de un terrible conjuro. Sonaba tan ridículo que una vez más tuvo ganas de ponerse a reír hasta el histerismo, pero en esa ocasión siguió sin parecerle lo más adecuado si Mafalda Prewett andaba por ahí cerca.

-Ha funcionado –Dijo entonces la mujer. Su voz sonó un poco ausente y sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba su hermana. A continuación, miró a Percy con la mirada repleta de gratitud- Muchísimas gracias, señor Weasley. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda. No sólo descubrió el origen del hechizo, sino que ayudó a Audrey a librarse de él. Ni Sophie ni yo tenemos forma de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermana.

-Ya le dije antes que he cumplido con mi deber. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados si existía alguna forma de ayudar a Audrey.

-De todas formas, reitero nuestra gratitud.

Percy tuvo la sensación de que ese diálogo podía sucederse de forma repetitiva durante horas y horas, así que asintió secamente con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, nuevamente confundido porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Consideraría Mafalda que lo adecuado era que Percy se fuera a casa? ¿Sería buena idea esperar para conversar con Audrey antes de retomar su vida normal justo donde la había dejado?

-Audrey ha sido una fuente de problemas desde que era muy niña. ¿Sabe señor Weasley?

Mafalda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su voz, libre de tensiones y preocupaciones, sonaba más suave y relajada que nunca. Percy agradeció que se pusiera a hablar porque eso retrasaría el momento de tomar una decisión. Quizá, para cuando Mafalda terminara de decirle lo que quería, el sanador ya habría terminado con Audrey y la chica podría perfectamente elegir por su cuenta si quería o no quería ver a Percy otra vez. Normalmente a él le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones, pero dudaba que sus sentimientos de extrañeza fueran a disiparse pronto.

-No recuerdo si Sophie lo ha mencionado antes, pero Audrey no es hija natural de mi padre –Mafalda prosiguió hablando y a Percy le sorprendió enormemente escuchar esa revelación- Cuando mi padre las trajo a casa, Audrey tenía seis años. Era una niña nerviosa y muy traviesa y mi padre la adoraba. La crió como a una hija y yo siempre la he querido como a una hermana, por eso siempre hemos estado tan preocupados por ella.

Percy no entendía por qué Mafalda le estaba revelando todas esas cosas. Eran temas de familia que definitivamente no eran de su incumbencia y lo correcto hubiera sido indicarle que no tenía por qué seguir contándole nada, pero a decir verdad sentía muchísima curiosidad. De una forma o de otra se había implicado en todo lo que tenía que ver con las Prewett. Había sacrificado su tiempo y utilizado los recursos del Ministerio de Magia para averiguar de dónde procedía el hechizo del libro de cuentos e incluso se había visto obligado a interrogar a la terrible tía Muriel para sonsacarle información, así que tenía derecho a saber esas cosas aunque no tuvieran mucho que ver con él.

-Fue una adolescente arisca y rebelde. Incluso se escapó de casa en una ocasión, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Nos tuvo con el alma en vilo durante un par de semanas, hasta que llamó a casa desde Liverpool. Estaba asustadísima y a partir de ese momento suavizó bastante su actitud, aunque siempre ha sido respondona y, bueno –Mafalda sonrió con condescendencia- a decir verdad es un poco maleducada a veces. Usted tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo el día de la lectura del testamento.

Audrey les dijo a su madre y a él que eran unos buitres. Eso definitivamente podía considerarse como algo digno de una persona con muy pocos modales, aunque a decir verdad Percy lo había achacado más al dolor por la pérdida de su padre que a una falta de educación. Había encontrado a Audrey tan joven y tal dolida que, al igual que su madre, la había disculpado en seguida, más aún teniendo en cuenta que inmediatamente después había tenido lugar todo el follón del encantamiento.

-Las cosas empezaron a ir realmente bien hace un par de años. Audrey entró en la universidad y se volvió mucho más tranquila, pero mi padre murió y después pasó todo esto y… -Mafalda suspiró y agitó la cabeza- Me pregunto cuándo acabará.

Percy tuvo la sensación de que Mafalda se arrepentiría de haberle hecho esas confidencias en cuanto se encontraran por primera vez en el Ministerio de Magia. Definitivamente sus empleados no acostumbraban a hablarle sobre sus vidas privadas ni sobre sus emociones y Percy realmente no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido bueno consolando. Su madre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que era un poco insensible en muchos aspectos y Percy debía darle la razón porque se veía a sí mismo como un hombre un tanto frío y bastante dado a mantener las distancias con sus conocidos, pero también era verdad que durante la guerra había sido uno de los pilares que habían mantenido a su familia en pie. Aunque la muerte de Fred le había dolido tanto como a los demás, su temperamento menos Weasley que el del resto de la familia le había llevado a mantener la calma cuando los demás parecían perder el control. En los meses que sucedieron al final de la guerra, cuando decidió volver a La Madriguera para acompañar a su madre y ayudarla a superar la pérdida de su hijo, Percy había servido tantas tazas de té que se había convertido en todo un experto. Aún hoy, después de tantos años, era el elegido para aquellos menesteres.

Basándose en todo ello, Percy pensó que podría decirle algo a Mafalda que la animara un poco. A pesar de que estaba muy feliz porque Audrey se había curado, se le notaba un montón que tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Percy quiso decirle que todo terminaría pronto, que ahora que Audrey se había librado del hechizo todo estaría bien, pero como en realidad no conocía lo suficiente a las Prewett y realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo podría tomarse Audrey lo ocurrido, se limitó a darle una palmadita en el hombro para demostrarle que, pese a su manifiesta torpeza, iba a seguir apoyándolas aunque ya nada fuese asunto suyo. No era algo muy típico de él actuar de esa forma pero se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que su relación con aquellas tres mujeres estaba lejos de acabar tan pronto.

-En fin –Mafalda pareció recuperar la compostura y se irguió por completo en la silla. Fue como si el breve contacto con Percy la hubiera devuelto a la realidad y el brujo tuvo la sensación de que pretendía transformarse de nuevo en la empleada un tanto inaccesible que siempre había sido- Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Supongo que Audrey alucinará un poco cuando le contemos lo ocurrido, pero dentro de poco lo del hechizo sólo nos hará reír.

-Estoy convencido de ello.

Mafalda le sonrió, agradeciéndole sus breves palabras de apoyo. En ese momento, el sanador salió de la habitación, sonriente y aparentemente satisfecho con los resultados de su último examen. Se acercó a Mafalda mientras garabateaba unas palabras en un enorme trozo de pergamino.

-Señorita Prewett, tal y como le he comentado a su madre, podemos decir que su hermana está totalmente restablecida. Me gustaría que pasase aquí la noche para hacerle un nuevo chequeo mañana por la mañana, pero después podrá volver a casa sin necesidad de seguir ningún tratamiento.

-Entonces. ¿Todo está bien?

-Perfectamente en orden. No queda ningún resto de magia en su organismo y dudo mucho que sufra cualquier clase de efecto secundario. Sin embargo, sería recomendable que la observara por si nota algo raro en su comportamiento, quizá algún resquicio del encantamiento.

-Claro. Estaré atenta.

-Quizá lo único reseñable sea que no parece recordar nada de lo que ha pasado desde que recibió el hechizo, pero no es nada grave. Suele ser bastante normal en encantamientos de este tipo. Tal vez con el tiempo recuerde cosas, pero no podría asegurarlo. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta puede que sea mejor así.

Percy creyó que definitivamente sí que era mejor que Audrey no se acordara de nada porque podría resultar un poco bochornoso para ella saber cómo se había estado comportando. ¡Si hasta había acusado a su madre y a su hermana de tenerla secuestrada! Definitivamente, si él estuviera en su lugar, preferiría no recordar absolutamente nada de nada.

-Ahora tengo que marcharme –El sanador extendió una mano en dirección a Percy- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Weasley. Sin usted nos hubiera resultado muy difícil averiguar cómo solucionar el problema.

-No hay de qué, señor.

-Hasta mañana, señorita Prewett.

Mafalda se despidió del sanador e inmediatamente después fue hacia la habitación. Percy la siguió más por inercia que por otra cosa y se quedó justo en la puerta de entrada mientras Mafalda iba hasta la cama y abrazaba a su hermana sin darle tiempo a Audrey a protestar. Percy las observó en silencio, fijándose especialmente en la más joven de las tres. Tenía el mismo aspecto de antes, como si nada hubiese cambiado. El brujo recordó que antes de besarla le había parecido que era una chica bastante guapa y en ese momento, mientras Mafalda le reprochaba el susto que les había dado, Percy tuvo que reafirmarse en ello. Audrey Prewett era una pequeña preciosidad. No una belleza despampanante como su cuñada Fleur porque pocas mujeres podían parecerse a ella, pero tenía algo distinto, una chispa en la mirada que Percy no había visto en los ojos de ninguna mujer desde Penny. Lamentablemente era demasiado joven para que se planteara algo con ella. Y demasiado muggle tan bien.

-Entonces. ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho mamá? –La voz de Audrey Prewett sacó a Percy de su ensimismamiento. A decir verdad, el hombre estaba un poco sorprendido por los derroteros que habían tomado sus pensamientos- ¿Os he estado llamando brujas?

-Brujas malvadas para ser más exactos.

-Bueno, Mafalda. En tu caso sí que hay un poco de verdad en eso.

La hermana mayor se echó a reír y volvió a abrazar a la más pequeña. Percy se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar y se dispuso a marcharse sin despedirse. No quería interrumpir aquel momento de intimidad familiar, pero la señora Prewett pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y extendió una mano en su dirección.

-Audrey. ¿Te acuerdas del señor Weasley? Nos ha estado ayudando a encontrar una forma de librarte del hechizo.

Percy se puso un poco tenso. Audrey clavó en él sus ojos negros y los entornó un instante, mucho menos contenta de verle a él que de reencontrarse con su familia. Percy tuvo la sensación de que seguía sin caerle demasiado bien; sin duda pensaba que su madre le había quitado cosas que le pertenecían a ella y a su hermana porque un día fueron del señor Prewett y a Percy no se le ocurría una forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ciertamente había sido el propio Raymond Prewett quién había querido legarle todas esas cosas a su madre y Percy difícilmente podía ser responsable de ello, pero aún así se sintió un poco incómodo y se arrepintió de no haberse ido cuando tuvo la ocasión.

-¿Nos ha ayudado? –Inquirió Audrey como si no se creyera ni una palabra- ¿Por qué?

Las tres mujeres esperaban con curiosidad su respuesta. Percy se vio obligado a entrar a la habitación y se acercó un poco más a la cama. No creyó conveniente explicarle la historia del Príncipe Azul porque seguramente sería muchísimo mejor que fueran su madre y su hermana las encargadas de revelarle hasta donde había llegado su nivel de locura mientras estuvo embrujada, pero tenía que decir algo, dar una respuesta que dejara medianamente contenta a Audrey.

-Pensé que cierto miembro de mi familia tenía algo que ver con el asunto y quise ocuparme personalmente de arreglar lo que ella se encargó de estropear. –No estaba siendo plenamente sincero, pero esa respuesta se aproximaba mucho a la realidad.

-¿Quieres decir que sabes quién me hizo eso? –Preguntó Audrey. A Percy le resultó raro que no le llamara de usted tal y como solía hacer la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, pero en realidad no le sorprendió porque tenía la sensación de que eso era algo muy típico de una chica como Audrey.

-Fue Muriel Prewett, una tía de mi madre y de su padre.

Sophie frunció el ceño como si fuera a pedir que alguien le sirviera la cabeza de esa vieja bruja en una bandeja de plata, pero no abrió la boca. Audrey, sin embargo, aún quería saber más.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Creo que porque nunca terminó de aceptar el hecho de que su padre fuera un squib. Es una mujer bastante tradicional y le molestaba muchísimo que en su familia hubiera alguien a quién ella considera una vergüenza.

Audrey asintió y entonces miró a su hermana. Percy no se esperaba lo que le preguntó a continuación.

-¿Es como esos brujos que mataron a tanta gente en la guerra?

Se refería a los mortífagos y Percy realmente creía que Audrey no tenía ni idea de quiénes fueron ellos ni de quién fue Voldemort. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba fríamente era bastante lógico que Audrey supiera cosas de la guerra porque, aunque en aquel entonces hubiera sido una niña, su padre era un squib y su hermana una bruja. Una bruja que, para más inri, había tenido que sufrir a los terribles hermanos Carrow en Hogwarts.

-La tía Muriel no llegaría a ese extremo –Aunque la pregunta no se la habían formulado a él, Percy se vio en la obligación de contestar. Le parecía fatal lo que esa vieja había hecho y no pensaba volver a mostrarse cordial con ella en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco era justo que la confundieran con una mortífaga porque durante la guerra había luchado contra ellos tanto como el que más. No le gustaba su sobrino squib, cierto, pero no quería hacerle daño. No demasiado al menos- Creo que tiene un extraño sentido del humor y que lo del libro de cuentos sólo fue una forma de expresar lo frustrada que se sentía por no haber conseguido que todos en su familia fueran magos.

Audrey lo miró inexpresivamente y a Percy no le resultó fácil dilucidar si encontraba o no satisfactoria esa respuesta. Esperaba que sí porque no le apetecía mucho que las Prewett fueran a denunciar a la tía Muriel. Seguía sin querer meterla en problemas a pesar de que ella solita se los había buscado.

-En cualquier caso, queremos mantenernos alejadas de ella –Señaló Mafalda, colocándole a su hermana el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-A mí me gustaría estar a solas con esa mujer cinco minutos –Masculló Sophie entre dientes, arrancándole una risita a Audrey.

-A mí también, Sophie, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos correr. El hechizo llevaba muchos años en ese libro y dudo mucho que Muriel Prewett quiera hacer algo en contra nuestra. Darle vueltas al asunto sólo nos traería dolores de cabeza y no es algo que necesitemos en este instante.

Sophie no se mostró demasiado de acuerdo, pero no le discutió nada a su hijastra. No delante de Percy al menos. El brujo, que agradecía que Mafalda hubiera querido echarle un cable, carraspeó aún más incómodo que antes y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde.

-Por supuesto –Sophie se levantó y le estrechó la mano, la gratitud aún presente en sus ojos- Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, señor Weasley. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, no dude en pedirlo.

-Todo está bien. No se preocupe –Percy miró a Audrey e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente- Espero que se reponga, señorita Prewett.

Audrey no dijo nada. Aceptó sus buenos deseos con una sonrisa y después retomó la conversación con su hermana. Cuando Percy se fue del hospital tenía un regusto agridulce en la boca. Por un lado estaba contento por haber ayudado a esas mujeres y por otro lamentaba que la curación de la joven señorita Prewett supusiera el fin de sus encuentros con lady Audrey. Aunque unos días antes lo considerara imposible, era consciente de que los iba a echar de menos.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Cuando Percy llegó esa noche a La Madriguera se preguntó si se habría olvidado de alguna celebración importante porque todos sus sobrinitos parecían estar allí a pesar de que no era el día de la tradicional comida dominical de la familia Weasley. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había mucha presencia de niños y muy poca de adultos comprendió que lo único que pasaba era que sus hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para encasquetarle los niños a los abuelos y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir de la quema cuanto antes, pero su padre parecía haber notado su presencia y ya había abierto la puerta de la casa y se acercaba a él a buen paso, cargando a una Roxanne que berreaba con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones.

-¡Gracias a Merlín, Percy! –Arthur Weasley depositó a su nieta en los brazos del recién llegado y la niña se quedó callada como por arte de magia- ¿Se puede saber qué le das a esta niña? Porque llevo más de una hora intentando calmarla y no hay manera.

Percy nunca había terminado de entender por qué su sobrina únicamente dejaba de llorar cuando él la tenía en brazos. Esa noche se limitó a mirar a la niña, que sollozó amargamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como si hubiera decidido que era el momento ideal para ponerse a dormir.

-¿Tenéis aquí a toda la tropa?

-Absolutamente a todos. Los únicos que se han quedado a cenar son Ginny y Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde han ido los demás?

-Bill y Fleur tenían una cena con unos clientes muy importantes de Gringotts –Arthur iba hablando mientras entraban en La Madriguera. Percy vio a James y Fred rondando alrededor del reloj familiar, señalando las agujas como si no las hubieran visto en toda su vida- Angelina y George balbucearon algo sobre una noche de tranquilidad antes de largarse volando y Ron y Hermione iban a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera de trabajo del Ministerio.

-Así que se han puesto todos de acuerdo.

-Por suerte Harry ha conseguido dormir a todos los bebés.

-Excepto a Roxie –Comentó Percy con una sonrisa, encantado porque su sobrinita se acababa de quedar frita. Ni siquiera había necesitado tres minutos para obtener ese resultado. Arthur asintió con asombro y también sonrió.

-Supongo que la muy pilla te estaba esperando a ti.

Percy asintió y fue a llevar a Roxie a su cuna, amenazando a James y Fred con hacerles cosas horribles si la despertaban. Después, fue directo a la cocina y se encontró con Dominique y Victoire coloreando tranquilamente y a Ginny dándoles la cena a Rose y a Albus al mismo. Debía reconocer que su hermana había ido cogiendo bastante práctica en eso de la crianza de los hijos. Además, tenía la paciencia de una santa porque era capaz de soportar a James prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Percy, cielo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su madre le dio la bienvenida con un sonoro beso y el brujo se vio obligado a confesar.

-He estado resolviendo algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes y me preguntaba si podríais invitarme a cenar.

-Por supuesto –Y Molly Weasley colocó un nuevo servicio en la mesa- No me digas que has conseguido tranquilizar a Roxie.

-Ahora mismo está dormida.

-¡Oh, cariño! Eres una bendición. Tu padre estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-Absolutamente cierto –Dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba junto a sus nietos mayores y se hacía el maravillado cuando Dominique le mostró los garabatos que había estado haciendo. Percy también se acercó a ellos, le dijo a Victoire que estaba guapísima sólo para ver cómo la niña alzaba la cabeza con una soberbia encantadora, y después se acomodó en su sitio habitual. Harry, que había ido en busca de esos dos demonios que respondían a los nombres de Fred y James, volvió controlando a los niños a duras penas y les hizo tomar asiento para darles la cena.

-Pero queremos cenar con los grandes –Se quejó James mientras su padre le colocaba una servilleta en el cuello.

-Ni hablar –Espetó Harry, sonando tan duro como cuando no era más que el jefe de aurores- Vais a cenar ahora mismo y después iréis a la cama.

-¡No tenemos sueño!

-Y yo he tenido un día horrible y no tengo ganas de arreglar vuestros desastres, así que si quieres estar con Fred hasta muy tarde, me harás caso. –James fue a protestar otra vez- Y callando.

James se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y Fred le imitó a la perfección. Percy sonrió, recordando al chico menudo y desgarbado que había sido Harry en su adolescencia. ¿Quién podría haber dicho entonces que El-Chico-Que-Vivió iba a terminar convertido en El-Padre-Que-Controla-Demonios-De-Cuatro-Años?

-¿Te apetece una cerveza mientras esperas la cena, cariño? –Le preguntó su madre al tiempo que colocaba una jarra de espumosa cerveza de mantequilla frente a él. Percy sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Ya he terminado con estos dos –Anunció Ginny cogiendo a Albus en brazos- Papá. ¿Me ayudas a acostar a Rose?

Arthur Weasley pareció encantado de tratar con una niña mucho menos arisca que Roxanne y cogió en brazos a una Rose que prácticamente se caía del sueño. Padre e hija desaparecieron entonces de la cocina y Molly hizo flotar dos platos repletos de verdura hasta la mesa, justo frente a los nietos mayores, quienes dejaron de dibujar de inmediato y recogieron todas sus cosas antes de ponerse a comer sin que la abuela tuviera que repetírselo dos veces. Sin duda alguna Fleur y Bill estaban viviendo su paternidad de forma bastante tranquila porque ninguno de sus hijos era problemático. Percy a veces tenía malas sensaciones respecto al que nacería en diciembre porque era bastante posible que tanta paz solo fuera la calma que precedía a una horrible tempestad.

-Por cierto, Percy –Dijo su madre como si tal cosa- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a tu tía Muriel?

Percy suspiró. Sin duda era de esperar que la vieja le fuera con el cuento a su madre en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, pero después de lo ocurrido en el hospital no le apetecía hablar del tema. Sin embargo, las quejas de Muriel deberían haber sido bastante graves porque su madre estaba un tanto trastornada y Percy no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que había averiguado y lo que tuvo que hacer para ayudar a Audrey. No le apetecía que toda la familia supiera que era el puñetero Príncipe Azul. Iban a pasarse muchos años bromeando al respecto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando Ginny y Arthur volvieron a la cocina tras dejar a los dos niños debidamente dormidos, James dio un salto en su silla y dio comienzo a una serie de burlas afectuosas que se repetirían durante bastante tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

-¿Sabes que el tío Percy es el Príncipe Azul, mamá?

Y el pobre Percy sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y resignarse a lo inevitable. Como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que ya tenía.


	7. Sueños

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Sueños**

_¡Oh, bendita rutina!_

Ése era el primer pensamiento de Percy Weasley cada mañana al levantarse. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que la joven Audrey Prewett se librara del encantamiento de la tía Muriel y Percy podía decir que se sentía plenamente feliz y satisfecho. Con los problemas ajenos al trabajo resueltos, al fin podía gozar de su posición como jefe de departamento. Las nuevas responsabilidades no le asustaban para nada y ya estaba empezando a plantear algunas reformas que le gustaría llevar a cabo. Seguía visitando La Madriguera los domingos y, aunque las bromas sobre el Príncipe Azul se habían vuelto una constante cuando se encontraba rodeado por sus hermanos, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ellas. Roxanne seguía adorándolo, James y Fred seguían siendo unos salvajes, su madre aún no se había olvidado de cómo cocinar guisos deliciosos y él seguía confiando plenamente en Margaret y agradeciendo su presencia cada día de su vida. Sí, Percy Weasley volvía a ser el mismo hombre de siempre, estaba muy contento con su vida y deseaba que todo siguiera como hasta entonces, pero había algo que le perturbaba y en lo que se descubría pensando algunas veces, cuando no tenía demasiados asuntos que atender en el Ministerio.

A Percy le molestaba muchísimo pensar en aquello porque ni tan siquiera formaba parte de la vida real, pero era innegable que últimamente sus sueños le inquietaban un poco. No tenía pesadillas ni rememoraba viejas escenas de guerra como ya le ocurriera después de la caída de lord Voldemort. Los sueños simplemente eran perturbadores porque todas las noches soñaba con Audrey Prewett.

A veces no eran más que tonterías, como que la chica visitaba a su hermana en el Ministerio o que se la encontraba por la calle y hablaban durante un rato, pero eran las menos. La mayoría de las veces era como si Percy hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia, cuando noche sí noche también soñaba con que le hacía cosas a Penélope Clearwater que jamás osaría hacerle en realidad. Sí, era perturbador y a veces incómodo, pero la realidad era que Percy tenía sueños eróticos con Audrey Prewett. Muchos sueños eróticos. Tantos que más de una vez había tenido que darse un poco de consuelo en mitad de la noche. Otras, se había despertado con los pantalones del pijama húmedos y había tenido que meterse en la ducha. Era molesto y un poco vergonzoso, pero Percy no podía evitar soñar con ella. Incluso en alguna ocasión, cuando estaba despierto y pensaba en ello, sentía el breve impulso de ir a buscarla. Por fortuna siempre había logrado contenerse y su subconsciente no le había obligado a hacer nada imprudente o estúpido.

En cualquier caso Percy había optado por no darle demasiada importancia a ese asunto. Puesto que los sueños estaban más allá de su control, únicamente debía preocuparse por no quedarse dormido en su despacho o en algún lugar público por lo que pudiera pasarle. Si bien era cierto que últimamente estaba empezando a echar un poco en falta el sexo de verdad, Percy aún gozaba del suficiente autocontrol como para centrarse en el trabajo y olvidarse de todas esas banalidades más propias de la gente corriente que de él porque Percy Weasley era el jefe de departamento más joven del Ministerio de Magia (obviando a Harry Potter, por supuesto) y no debía sucumbir a la tentación jamás. No era digno de él.

Esa mañana había llegado temprano al trabajo. Tenía que ultimar los detalles de la próxima reunión que mantendría con Mafalda Prewett. Durante un segundo se sintió un poco incómodo con la idea de ver a esa mujer. Por la noche había tenido uno de _esos_ sueños y aún estaba un poco perturbado. Sus hermanos siempre le habían acusado de tener muy poquita imaginación y demasiado sentido común, pero si pudieran acceder a su mente y ver los múltiples usos que podía darle a una vulgar pluma y a un caldero de peltre se lo pensarían dos veces antes de repetir dichas acusaciones. Agitando la cabeza, Percy se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarse de Audrey y repasó el último informe que la señorita Prewett le había hecho llegar un par de días antes. Tenían que solucionar un pequeño problema con una partida de polvos flu en mal estado y habían tenido un pequeño follón con unos trasladores perdidos, pero por lo demás todo estaba en orden. Percy pensaba plantearle a Mafalda el tema de la reestructuración del Departamento y anotó en un margen del pergamino que debían hablar también sobre los periodos vacacionales de los empleados. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaban dejando para lo último y los trabajadores podían empezar a ponerse nerviosos y a reclamar sus derechos y demás chorradas.

Mafalda llegó puntual, lo cual no constituía ninguna sorpresa, y junto a otros compañeros dieron comienzo a la reunión. Percy se manejaba bastante bien exponiendo sus ideas y dando órdenes y todo el mundo parecía contento con su gestión, incluso aquellos a los que no caía demasiado bien. Tampoco era como si le importara demasiado ser del agrado del todo el mundo. Él no estaba allí para hacer amigos, sino para hacer bien su trabajo, así que si la gente pensaba que era un estirado y un borde le daba igual siempre y cuando le mostraran el debido respeto.

Puesto que su mente metódica y su obsesión por el orden y la planificación se ponían de manifiesto cada vez que tenían que tratar asuntos de importancia, la reunión transcurrió a la velocidad de la luz y pronto cerraron todos los puntos pendientes y se dispusieron a continuar con su trabajo. La única que se quedó atrás fue Mafalda, que permaneció en pie junto a la puerta un instante, hasta que Percy la miró con los ojos un poco entornados.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, señor Weasley –Dijo, y a Percy le recordó aquellos momentos de su vida en los que la rutina brillaba por su ausencia. No habían sido las peores semanas de su vida, por supuesto, pero Percy odiaba los imprevistos y lo que le pasó a Audrey lo había sido. Un imprevisto que ahora tenía consecuencias de lo más extrañas. Aún así, hizo un gesto para invitar a Mafalda a quedarse y la vio cerrar la puerta con decisión.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con sus compañeros, señorita Prewett?

-No, no se preocupe. Todo está en orden.

-En ese caso. ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?

Mafalda se mordió el labio inferior. Daba la sensación de estar entre nerviosa y divertida y Percy no pudo dejar de preguntarse a qué se debía esa actitud un tanto extraña. Finalmente la bruja suspiró y dio un paso adelante.

-Sophie me ha pedido que le invite a cenar este sábado en casa como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Audrey.

Percy no supo por qué, pero tuvo la sensación de que allí había gato encerrado.

-No es necesario –Dijo, dispuesto a rechazar la invitación, pero un instante después comprendió que no podía negarse porque no era lo correcto. Sin duda ahora formaba parte importante de la vida de esas tres mujeres y quizá lo adecuado fuera mantener los lazos que se habían forjado después de la extraña experiencia compartida- En cualquier caso, si la señora Prewett insiste, estaré encantado de acudir.

Dicho eso, inclinó la cabeza con elegancia y se sintió satisfecho por quedar como un caballero. Mafalda sonrió, Percy volvió a tener la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y se arrepintió un poco de haber aceptado sin intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando en realidad.

-Perfecto entonces. Sophie estará encantada, muchas gracias.

-Es un placer.

Percy se maldijo por mantener su pose a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada la expresión en la cara de Mafalda. ¿Acaso Audrey había vuelto a recaer y pretendían tenderle una trampa para que volviera a besarla? No era como si a Percy le hubiera asqueado la primera vez, pero no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo. Audrey era una chica bastante guapa, demasiado joven quizá pero aceptable. Percy a veces se acordaba de la suavidad de sus labios y ni siquiera necesitaba estar dormido para imaginar que volvía a disfrutar de ellos. Agitó la cabeza y vio a Mafalda marchándose. Parecía contenta y satisfecha y Percy comprendió que la noche del sábado no iba a ser precisamente una fiesta.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cuando se plantó nuevamente frente a la casa de las Prewett, Percy se dio cuenta de era el segundo sitio que más veces había visitado en aquellas últimas semanas. El primero era La Madriguera. Su vida social nunca había sido para tirar cohetes, pero desde el ascenso estaba tan liado que ya ni siquiera salía por ahí para tomarse una cerveza con los compañeros del Ministerio o algún viejo conocido de Hogwarts. No tenía demasiados amigos, mucho menos desde que la gente del trabajo había decidido que no podían confiar en él porque ahora era el jefe. Percy sólo mantenía lazos de algo parecido a la amistad con Oliver Wood, su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor. Era un poco raro que hubieran terminado llevándose bien a pesar de lo distintos que eran, pero la verdad era que durante algún tiempo se habían compenetrado a la perfección. Ahora apenas se veían porque Oliver jugaba en un equipo de quidditch alemán y porque además estaba hecho todo un ligón y a Percy no le iba ese rollo, pero sí que se escribían cartas de vez en cuando y salían por el mundo muggle en las pocas ocasiones que Oliver estaba en Inglaterra y tenía ganas de pasar desapercibido. Por suerte tenía a sus numerosos hermanos. A pesar de que Percy no se había comportado muy bien en el pasado, después de la guerra había sido aceptado de nuevo en la familia como si nada y Percy aprendió a disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Si bien era cierto que normalmente ellos preferían pasar tiempo con sus mujeres y sus respectivos hijos, de vez en cuando iban a El Caldero Chorreante con Percy a beber cerveza y a charlar sobre temas de interés: quidditch, niños y escobas voladoras. A Percy no le entusiasmaba ninguno de los tres, pero no se quejaba. Ya no. A veces Percy pensaba que debía empezar a salir más a menudo, aunque fuera en soledad, pero eran pensamientos fugaces y carentes de importancia. Quedarse en casa no estaba tan mal.

Esa noche sin embargo tenía aquella cena. Todavía seguía pensado que Mafalda no le había dicho la verdad al invitarle y el brujo ni siquiera sabía si le apetecía o no estar allí, pero no se echó atrás. Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de entrada, llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Segundos después, como si le hubieran estado esperando con impaciencia, Mafalda fue a su encuentro. Vestía con ropa totalmente muggle y se había dejado el pelo suelto, así que estaba bastante diferente a como lucía en el trabajo. Además, había elegido un vestido verde que la favorecía bastante y Percy se dijo que tampoco era nada fea. Si la observaba detenidamente, algo que no había hecho nunca hasta ese día, tenía cierto parecido con su hermana Ginny. Y ahora que se la veía más relajada y contenta, Percy sintió curiosidad por saber cómo era la joven señorita Prewett fuera del trabajo. Normalmente la vida privada de sus empleados no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero después de lo ocurrido Percy consideraba que esas ganas de saber eran normales.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley –Mafalda le sonrió ampliamente y le invitó a entrar-¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Percy le echó un vistazo al vestíbulo y tuvo la sensación de que empezaba a conocer esa casa como la palma de su mano. Justo en ese momento Sophie hizo su aparición. Traía puesto un elegante vestido negro y se había recogido el cabello en un moño un tanto desaliñado. Un par de pasos por detrás venía Audrey, vestida de un llamativo color rojo. Se parecía muchísimo a su madre y Percy pensó que estaba preciosa. Después, se dijo que la ropa que llevaba puesta le sonaba de algo y supo que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas cuando recordó que durante uno de sus extraños sueños había tenido ocasión de arrancarle a Audrey un vestido como aquel antes de proceder a ciertas actividades que no era el mejor momento para recordar.

-¡Señor Weasley! –Sophie se adelantó y fue estrecharle calurosamente la mano- Quiero agradecerle que haya aceptado la invitación. Estamos muy contentas de tenerle aquí.

-Muchas gracias a usted por invitarme. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¡Oh, muy bien! Aliviada ahora que Audrey está mucho mejor –Sophie agarró a su hija por el brazo y la atrajo hacia Percy con suavidad- ¿Verdad que te encuentras mejor, cielo?

-Sí –Audrey habló un poco a regañadientes- Al menos ya no estoy hechizada.

-La actuación de Muriel Prewett fue lamentable –Dijo Percy para dejar claro que lo que su tía había hecho le parecía fatal- Por suerte pudimos solucionar el problema.

El brujo recordó cómo se habían librado del encantamiento y sintió cómo se ponía aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Normalmente se le daba muchísimo mejor controlar sus emociones, pero desde que había visto a Audrey con ese vestido se había puesto nervioso. Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría, más aún si se tenía en cuenta que Audrey tampoco tenía pinta de sentirse muy cómoda. Percy apenas había tenido ocasión de conocerla antes de sufrir las consecuencias del extraño sentido del humor de tía Muriel, pero la veía como a una chica insolente y un tanto desvergonzada. El que se comportara con tanta timidez no dejaba de resultarle raro y totalmente fuera de lugar. La señora Prewett tampoco parecía entender qué le pasaba a su hija, porque cuando la miró y vio que estaba un poco ruborizada, hizo un gesto de extrañeza y retomó las riendas de la conversación.

-No creo que sea necesario que sigamos hablando sobre el mismo tema. Una vez aclarada la situación, lo mejor es olvidarnos de esa mujer. Personalmente no tengo ningún interés por encontrarme con ella. Nunca.

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Mafalda con firmeza, señalando una de las puertas laterales- ¿Pasamos al comedor? La cena estará lista enseguida. ¿Verdad, Sophie?

La mujer consultó la hora y asintió. Después, los cuatro entraron a un salón amplio, de grandes ventanales y adornado con multitud de flores de colores. A Percy no dejaba de maravillarle el tamaño de la casa porque cada vez que la veía la encontraba más grande que la anterior. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas frases de cortesía, tomaron asiento y Percy colocó una servilleta inmaculadamente blanca sobre sus rodillas.

-A Raymond le gustaba organizar sus cenas de negocios en el comedor –Comentó Sophie entonces con cierto aire tristón- Sin embargo, cuando no tenemos invitados preferimos comer en la cocina. Es mucho más acogedora.

-Y es más rápido a la hora de quitar la mesa –Bromeó Mafalda. A Percy no se le escapó el que la bruja mirara a su hermana de reojo, como esperando a que la chica dijera algo, pero Audrey estaba muy callada y luchando por no tener que mirar a Percy directamente. El hombre debía reconocer que también estaba evitando centrar su atención en Audrey porque irremediablemente terminaba por acordarse de sus sueños.

-En casa solemos recurrir a la magia –Percy sonrió- Cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños, mi madre nos obligaba a hacerlo todo manualmente, pero ahora resulta mucho más cómodo hacer uso de la varita. Solemos juntarnos a comer los domingos y con tantos niños pequeños sería impensable hacerlo de otra forma.

Sophie asintió, pensando sin duda en que la vida de una bruja ama de casa era mucho más sencilla que la de una muggle ama de casa. Ella había tenido la suerte de casarse con un hombre como Raymond y desde hacía unos cuantos años contaba con la inestimable ayuda del personal de servicio, pero antes de Raymond había sido una madre soltera y sabía perfectamente lo que era fregar platos y barrer suelos.

-Mafalda ha comentado alguna vez que tiene usted cinco hermanos. ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente. Antes éramos siete, pero Fred murió durante la guerra.

Sophie cabeceó y no comentó nada respecto a eso último. Justo en ese momento se empezó a servir la cena y los temas incómodos fueron sustituidos por otros bastante interesantes. Percy se divirtió especialmente comparando la literatura mágica con la muggle y comprobó que tenía bastantes gustos en común con Mafalda. A pesar de que se lo estaba pasando considerablemente bien porque tanto Sophie como Mafalda estaban demostrando ser unas anfitrionas perfectas y unas mujeres inteligentes y con inquietudes intelectuales, bastante parecidas a él mismo en muchos sentidos, le intrigaba bastante el mutismo de Audrey. Mafalda le había hablado de la supuesta rebeldía juvenil de la chica y él mismo había tenido ocasión de escucharla decir unas cuantas groserías, así que verla tan apagada le tenía un poco despistado. Porque, aunque Percy hubiera sabido perfectamente cómo tratar a Lady Audrey, la nueva Audrey-No-Embrujada estaba demostrando ser un pequeño misterio y Percy tenía ganas de descubrir por qué se comportaba así. Y lo iba a conseguir. ¿Por qué no?

Sin embargo, no tuvo muchas ocasiones para hacerlo mientras duró la cena. Cuando un par de horas después abandonaron la mesa y acudieron a la sala de estar dónde Audrey y él habían visto juntos la televisión alguna vez, Percy había perdido la esperanza de poder intercambiar con ella alguna palabra. No obstante, Mafalda y Sophie demostraron tener otros planes y Percy comprendió que tenía razones de sobra para creer que había gato encerrado en aquella invitación porque, sin dar muchas explicaciones, las dos mujeres salieron de la salita con la excusa de preparar un poco de té y dejaron solos a Audrey y Percy, que intercambiaron una mirada y optaron por sentarse en los comodísimos sillones frente al televisor.

-¿Realmente se encuentra bien, señorita Prewett? –Preguntó Percy buscando una forma de hacer que el silencio entre ellos fuera un poco menos denso.

Audrey se quedó callada un instante, como pensándose la respuesta, y finalmente habló un tanto aceleradamente.

-Muy bien. Ni siquiera me siento diferente. Es un poco raro. ¿No?

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

-Se supone que he estado sometida a un fuerte encantamiento, pero no tengo la sensación de haber vivido nada extraño.

-¿Quiere decir que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó?

-Sólo fragmentos –Audrey se mordió el labio inferior- A veces me veo a mí misma negándome a ver a mi madre o llamándola bruja, pero es como si estuviera viendo una película, como si nada de eso me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

-No soy un experto en la materia, pero seguramente un medimago podría decirle a que se debe eso.

-No me apetece volver al hospital –Audrey negó con la cabeza y entonces miró fijamente a Percy- Lo que sí recuerdo con total claridad es el beso.

Percy dio un respingo. Aunque una buena parte de él había disfrutado de esa experiencia, la otra esperaba que Audrey Prewett no fuera capaz de acordarse de ese momento tan extrañamente íntimo. Se había hecho a la idea de que después de ayudarla con el hechizo desaparecería de su vida para siempre, pero al parecer los planes no salieron del todo bien porque Audrey formaba parte muy importante de sus sueños y porque esa noche estaba ahí, sentado junto a ella y hablando sobre algo que incomodaba a ambos por igual.

-¿Se acuerda?

-Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba antes, como si fuera mi primer beso, y lo extraña que me sentí después, como si acabara de despertarme –Audrey agitó la cabeza y su pelo oscuro bailó alegremente por delante de sus ojos. A Percy le hubiera gustado oír que lo del medio tampoco estuvo nada mal, pero Audrey no hizo comentario alguno sobre su talento besando- Después me ha ocurrido algo un poco raro. Lo he hablado con Mafalda y con mi madre y las tres creemos que es mejor que te lo cuente a ti.

¡Oh! ¡Así que ahí estaba el gato encerrado! A Audrey le pasaba algo y las otras dos mujeres habían decidido que sería buena idea recurrir nuevamente a él para solucionar el problema. Fuera cual fuera dicho problema. Percy pensó que debería sentirse un poco enfadado por haber sido engañado. Después de todo ya había probado que podía ofrecer ayuda incondicional sin necesidad de recurrir a ninguna clase de manipulación, pero no pudo sentir ni una pizca de furia. Quizá fuera porque esa noche había disfrutado bastante con la compañía o tal vez porque la imagen de Audrey mordiéndose el labio era tan encantadora que le tenía curiosamente subyugado, pero no se enfadó. Se sintió un poco tonto, pero nada lo suficientemente grave como para marcharse sin escuchar lo que Audrey tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué quiere decirme?

-Verás, yo… -Audrey se ruborizó- Últimamente he estado soñando contigo.

Percy se quedó pasmado. ¿Ella también?

-Son sueños un poco raros –Audrey carraspeó y Percy supo que eran la misma clase de sueños que él tenía noche tras noche- Mafalda cree que pueden estar relacionados con el encantamiento, como si fueran un efecto secundario o algo así, y yo me preguntaba si podrías hablar con esa mujer para ver si lo que me pasa es normal.

No, no podía ser normal en absoluto porque los dos estaban soñando esas cosas. Audrey no se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero bastaba con mirarla a la cara para darse cuenta de qué era lo que la preocupaba. Aún así, Percy decidió disimular porque consideraba que contarle que a él le pasaba lo mismo podría ser un importante error. Evidentemente, Audrey no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando a él, así daba por hecho que el problema era suyo. Después de todo, ella fue la que estuvo encantada, no Percy.

-Intentaré averiguar algo, pero no sé si mi tía me dirá algo.

-¿No?

-Ella cree que fui un poco grosero cuando fui a preguntarle por el hechizo.

Audrey alzó una ceja como si le resultara difícil de creer que Percy pudiera ser maleducado con alguien. Ciertamente él se esforzaba bastante para que sus modales siempre fueran los correctos, pero la tía Muriel le sacó de quicio con su indiferencia y su aire divertido. La vieja bruja era incapaz de admitir que lo que hizo estuvo mal y a Percy realmente no le apetecía nada tener que visitarla de nuevo, pero quizá era la única que tenía la clave para averiguar qué significaban los sueños y Percy no tendría más remedio que sacrificarse nuevamente. Seguramente lo haría esa noche, aunque fuera a una hora intempestiva porque a esas alturas del cuento molestar a Muriel en plena noche le importaba muy poco. Y sí, se estaba volviendo muy grosero con ella. Pues vale.

-Seguramente sea una tontería, pero gracias.

Audrey le sonrió y Percy se derritió ante esa sonrisa. Su propia reacción le pilló un poco desprevenido, pero seguía pensando que esa chica era preciosa, recordó nuevamente los sueños y sintió un tirón bastante molesto e inoportuno en la entrepierna. No podía estar pasándole eso ahora, no es ese momento. Por suerte, Sophie y Mafalda debieron considerar que ya les habían dado suficiente tiempo a solas como para tratar ese tema y volvieron cargadas con un juego de té que tenía toda la pinta de ser carísimo. Percy agradeció su presencia y el resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, gracias a Merlín.

Cuando Percy abandonó la casa de las Prewett ya era cerca de media noche y él seguía convencido de que iría a ver a Muriel en ese momento, pero justo cuando iba desaparecerse se dio cuenta de que tendría que confesarle a esa mujer que estaba teniendo sueños eróticos y no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Por supuesto que tenía que averiguar a qué se debía aquel problema, pero no pensaba consultarle a su anciana tía. Si lo hacía, lo más probable era que la mujer se riera en su cara y se lo contara al resto del clan Weasley y Percy no quería bajo ningún concepto que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que le estaba pasando. Ya era suficiente suplicio que supieran todo el asunto del Príncipe Azul como para darles la oportunidad de hacer bromas respecto a eso. Quería a sus hermanos, de acuerdo, pero podían ser bastante desagradables cuando se lo proponían.

Así pues, sólo le quedaba la opción de investigarlo por su cuenta, algo que no le asustaba en absoluto porque siempre había sido muy bueno investigando cosas. Pero eso sería por la mañana. Esa noche se fue a casa y se metió en la cama con la certeza de que volvería a soñar con Audrey y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.


	8. Vínculo mágico

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Vínculo mágico**

Audrey apenas prestaba atención a lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga Linda. Normalmente hubiera estado muy interesada en conocer los detalles de su última aventura romántica, pero desde que le pasó lo del hechizo no se sentía la misma. Si bien era cierto que hacía ya algún tiempo que había dejado de comportarse como una niña estúpida, Audrey no sintió que estaba madurando hasta que no _despertó_ en San Mungo, el hospital mágico.

La joven no conseguía recordar con claridad lo que le había pasado mientras estuvo bajo los efectos del encantamiento. De vez en cuando le venían a la cabeza imágenes confusas y retazos de conversaciones, pero nada que tuviera demasiado sentido para ella. Mafalda y su madre se habían encargado de contarle con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido y Audrey se sentía extraña respecto a todo aquello, quizá porque sus emociones en general se habían convertido en una vorágine que no era nada fácil de controlar.

Cuando Audrey Prewett se levantaba por las mañanas y se miraba al espejo, podía ver a la misma chica menuda y de pelo oscuro de siempre, pero por dentro se sentía diferente. Se preocupaba por cosas que antes ni siquiera se planteaba y ya no estaba tan interesada en hacer locuras como antes. Sin embargo, lo más significativo bajo su punto de vista era que no podía quitarse a Percy Weasley de la cabeza.

No lo conocía de nada y no tenía ni idea de qué podía esperar de él. Sólo sabía que el día de la lectura del testamento de su padre le había odiado con todas sus fuerzas y que cuando _despertó_ en San Mungo Percy estaba frente a ella. Eso y que le había dado un beso bastante aceptable, lo único relacionado con el hechizo que podía recordar claramente. Y lo sueños.

Audrey se removió sintiéndose un tanto incómoda. Cuando era una adolescente con las hormonas en permanente estado de ebullición, había tenido bastantes sueños de esa clase y entonces no les había dado ninguna importancia. De hecho era muy divertido organizar fiestas de pijamas con sus amigas para charlar sobre cosas como aquella, pero en ese momento de su vida a Audrey no le parecía adecuado pensar en esos sueños. Aunque era un poco estúpido, temía que Linda pudiera leerle la mente y a Audrey no le apetecía tener que explicarle quién era Percy Weasley.

Sin duda alguna, a Linda, que la conocía como la palma de su mano, le hubiera extrañado muchísimo que Audrey fantaseara con un hombre como Percy porque no era para nada su tipo. A Audrey le gustaba los chicos de su edad, altos, morenos y musculosos. Durante un tiempo ni siquiera le importó que tuvieran sentido común si eran capaces de hacer ciertas cosas en la intimidad. Audrey reconocía que había sido una jovencita un tanto superficial –seguramente aún lo era un poco- así que imaginar que hacía según qué cosas con Percy era raro. Percy Weasley era pelirrojo, flacucho, viejo y un mago, algo así como el anti-amante que toda chica no quisiera tener jamás. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Aunque procuraba mantener la mente ocupada en sus obligaciones diarias, Percy era un pensamiento recurrente incluso allí, en un pub con la música excesivamente alta y a rebosar de gente, con Linda agarrada a su brazo con toda la pinta de estar explicándole algo muy emocionante. Audrey, que supuso que había llegado el momento de reaccionar de alguna manera, soltó un gritito y se rió. Cuando Linda le dio un abrazo y se echó a reír también, supo que había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella y se alegró por no decepcionar a su mejor amiga. Desde lo del hechizo apenas habían pasado tiempo juntas y Linda se lo había echado en cara. Linda se marchaba a Alemania en un par de semanas como empleada de una empresa dedicada a desmantelar otras empresas o algo parecido y quería que pasaran todo el tiempo posible juntas antes de despedirse.

A pesar de que había estado muy ocupada casi desviviéndose por Percy Weasley, Audrey también había tenido tiempo para pensar en Linda. Eran amigas desde la guardería y habían crecido juntas, haciendo un montón de burradas y divirtiéndose como un par de locas. Su amistad ni siquiera se había resentido cuando iniciaron estudios universitarios distintos. Linda se había decantado por el mundillo de la economía mientras que Audrey había optado por prepararse para ser profesora infantil. De hecho, esa misma semana había empezado a trabajar en una guardería y, aunque había sido aterrador y agotador, estaba muy contenta. Le gustaban los niños porque consideraba que eran las únicas criaturas que aún conservaban un poco de bondad en sus pequeños corazones. No todos, por supuesto, porque había algunos por ahí a los que hubiera tirado con gusto por una ventana, pero sí la mayoría. Estaba convencida de que se le presentaba un futuro laboral bastante bueno e incluso le hacía ilusión montar su propia guardería más adelante, cuando tuviera experiencia y cierta estabilidad económica.

Quizá un par de años antes hubiera estado encantada de coger el dinero de la familia Prewett para disponer de él como quisiera. Si bien era cierto que Raymond no fue su padre biológico, Audrey siempre lo quiso como si lo hubiera sido. La joven apenas recordaba nada de su verdadero padre. Su madre le había contado una vez que se llamaba Paul, que era de Edimburgo y que había sido jugador de rugby. La cuestión era que se había ido de casa cuando Audrey tenía tres años y que no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella nunca. Cuando era más pequeña, su madre no acostumbraba a hablar mal de él, pero cuando Audrey cumplió los quince años y le hizo un montón de reproches sin sentido, la mujer le soltó que Paul se había ido con otra mujer. Seguramente tendría una familia con ella, pero Audrey ya no sentía ninguna curiosidad. Quizá antes sí se planteó la posibilidad de ir a buscarle, pero a esas alturas le daba igual si ese tal Paul estaba casado y tenía hijos. Audrey no necesitaba conocerle ni a él ni a sus posibles hermanos porque había tenido a Raymond y porque aún tenía a Mafalda, su paciente y mágica hermana mayor.

Cuando su madre y Raymond las presentaron, ambos tenían miedo de que no fueran a caerse bien, pero no fue así. Mafalda, que se había quedado huérfana unos años antes, siempre estuvo encantada con la idea de tener una hermana menor, y Audrey, que había crecido prácticamente con la única compañía de su madre y sus ruidosos tíos maternos, no podía creerse lo divertido que era contar con la compañía constante de una niña con la que jugar y compartir confidencias. Si bien era cierto que se habían distanciado un poco cuando Mafalda tuvo que marcharse a Hogwarts, su relación actual era bastante buena. Eran un gran apoyo mutuo y, aunque Audrey apreciaba muchísimo a sus amigos, especialmente a Linda, era Mafalda la persona en la que confiaba ciegamente y por eso le había contado a ella lo de sus sueños con Percy y no a Linda.

Mafalda la había escuchado con atención y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que le ocurría a Audrey estaba relacionado con el hechizo de Muriel Prewett. Por eso había invitado a cenar a Percy y le había animado a contarle lo que le pasaba. Audrey reconocía que no había sido demasiado explícita a la hora de hablarle de todo aquello, pero Percy había prometido que investigaría el tema y la chica, que no lo conocía demasiado bien, estaba muy segura de que cumpliría su palabra. Estaba un poco ansiosa por saber si lo de los sueños era algo normal o no y consideraba que Percy estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en ofrecerle una explicación, pero algo le decía que no era ella la única que últimamente estaba teniendo sueños subidos de tono. Había visto la cara de Percy cuando hizo la confesión y _sabía_ que a él le ocurría algo parecido.

-Audrey –Linda, que le acababa de dar un codazo, la sacó de sus cavilaciones- El tipo de la barra no te quita ojo. Para mí que quiere lío.

Audrey dejó de pensar en Percy Weasley y miró al chico. Era uno de esos morenos que tanto le gustaban, pero esa noche no le hizo el menor caso. No estaba de humor.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos? –Le dijo a Linda agarrándola del brazo para sacarla del local- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Linda la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Me apetece estar en un sitio más tranquilo.

Linda alzó las cejas, pero cedió a sus deseos. Audrey podía entender perfectamente que estuviera un poco confundida porque no era de las que renunciaban con facilidad a una noche de juerga. Incluso a ella le parecía raro y angustiante haber cambiado tanto. Necesitaba que Percy arreglara el tema de los sueños como había arreglado el del hechizo. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, su recién adquirida madurez no era algo que tuviera demasiado que ver con Percy Weasley. Seguramente sólo se debía a que algunas de las cosas que le pasaban a la gente les ayudaban a crecer como personas. Audrey había pasado muchísimos días creyéndose una princesa de cuento, había despertado gracias a un beso de su Príncipe Azul y todo ello había tenido consecuencias. No era nada raro y debía dejar de preocuparse antes de volverse loca de verdad.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sophie había vuelto a hacer ejercicio un mes después de la muerte de Raymond. Quedarse sola en su cuarto por las noches era un infierno y aún le echaba de menos tanto como el primer día, pero después de que Audrey se recuperara satisfactoriamente de su extraño mal y de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, era su obligación superar el fallecimiento de su marido. Seguramente las cicatrices que la marcha de Raymond había creado en su corazón nunca se cerrarían del todo, pero a él no le hubiera gustado verla sumida en una depresión y Sophie pensaba seguir siendo la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido. Si fue capaz de salir adelante con una niña pequeña, sería capaz de superar aquello.

Y era difícil. Muy difícil. Raymond había sido un buen hombre. Sophie recordaba que al principio sólo le interesó físicamente. Después de su desengaño con Paul, se había resignado a estar sola para siempre. No había muchos hombres dispuestos a estar con una mujer que cargaba a sus espaldas con una niña y ella tampoco tenía tiempo para aventuras amorosas. Bastante tenía con pagar las facturas a fin de mes, sacar adelante sus dos trabajos y cuidar de Audrey como buenamente podía. Ni siquiera había salido de copas ni una sola noche desde la huida de Paul, así que no había tenido ni amantes ni nada. Pero Raymond apareció un día en la cafetería en la que trabajaba y le sonrió. Era un hombre muy guapo y elegante y Sophie siempre se las arreglaba para ser ella la que le sirvía el café por las mañanas. Después era fácil fantasear con él sin querer llegar más allá. Pero un día mantuvo una conversación de más de dos palabras con Raymond y descubrió que era ingenioso y divertido y dos meses después de conocerse aceptó salir a cenar con él. La primera cita fue casi perfecta y su relación imparable. A él no le importaba que Sophie tuviera a Audrey de la misma forma que a Sophie no le importaba que él tuviera a Mafalda y después de casi dos años decidieron que las niñas se conocerían y que ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

Pero no había sido para siempre. El corazón de Raymond falló cuando más felices eran y a Sophie ya sólo le quedaban los recuerdos. Sucumbir a las ganas de llorar era fácil, pero esa mañana las aplacó corriendo velozmente por los alrededores de la casa, saludando a los vecinos y fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pasó casi dos horas fuera, hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y se dio cuenta de que agotarse físicamente no la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Volvió a casa dispuesta a darse un buen baño y tomarse un refresco, pensando en lo bien que siempre le había sentado a Raymond el chándal. Por su trabajo solía vestir con traje, pero él afirmaba que era un hombre de ropa deportiva y zapatillas de deporte.

Sophie entró por la puerta de la cocina y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Audrey allí con toda la pinta de haber madrugado. Eran las ocho de la mañana y los fines de semana su hija no salía de la cama hasta mucho después. De hecho, si alguna vez se había cruzado con ella a esas horas era porque la chica volvía a casa después de una noche de juerga, no porque hubiera decidido despertarse temprano. Pero Audrey ya no era la misma. Había empezado a cambiar algún tiempo atrás, pero después del hechizo ese cambio se había hecho más evidente. Audrey se había vuelto más callada y no era tan impulsiva como antes. Sophie agradecía el cambio porque lidiar con la Audrey adolescente fue terrible, pero no sabía muy bien qué esperar de esa nueva Audrey. Ahora que no era maleducada y rebelde, Sophie disfrutaba muchísimo escuchándola hablar sin parar y tampoco consideraba que su apasionado comportamiento fuera algo necesariamente malo. Lo ideal hubiera sido encontrar un término medio entre ambos estados de ánimo porque Audrey ya no estaba embrujada, cierto, pero distaba mucho de encontrarse bien. Quizá esos sueños de los que hablaba la perturbaran más de lo que pretendía hacerles creer, o tal vez le pasaba algo de lo que ni siquiera era consciente. En cualquier caso, Sophie se dispuso a echarle una mano.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-No me apetecía estar en la cama. Anoche me acosté muy pronto y no tengo nada de sueño.

Sophie le dio un beso en la frente y fue hasta el frigorífico para hacerse con una botella de agua fresca. Audrey la miraba fijamente pero sin decir nada y Sophie supo que quería decirle algo. Conocía a esa chica como la palma de su mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Le voy a preguntar a Mafalda si sabe algo sobre Percy Weasley. Hace una semana que prometió investigar lo de los sueños y creo que ya podría haber averiguado alguna cosa.

-Entiendo –Sophie se sentó frente a ella- ¿Has vuelto a…?

Audrey se ruborizó un poco y asintió.

-Sé que es una tontería, mamá, pero comienzo a estar harta. No puedo dormirme sin soñar con él. Al principio era hasta divertido, pero ya resulta pesado e incómodo.

-Son solo sueños, Audrey.

-Pero. ¿Y si me pasa algo más? No me dirás que es normal que parezca un adolescente salido –Sophie sonrió y su hija soltó un suspiro- Si Weasley no me dice nada en un par de días, pienso buscar ayuda profesional.

-De verdad que no parece nada preocupante, pero si insistes podría llamar al doctor Campbell.

-No hará falta, mamá. Buscaré a alguien por mi cuenta.

-¿Por qué? Campbell es muy bueno.

-Lo sé, pero es tu psicoanalista.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que me da un poco de vergüenza decirle lo que me pasa.

A Sophie le pareció gracioso que Audrey le dijera eso. Hubiera esperado que pusiera objeciones respecto a la edad del doctor Campbell y le venía con aquellas.

-No creo que vaya a escandalizarse por unos sueños algo subiditos, cariño.

-Ya, pero lo conozco desde pequeña y no quiero ir a verle –Audrey sonrió con cierta ironía- Si no conseguiste que fuera a su consulta cuando era una idiota, no lo lograrás ahora.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero te lo repito. No te pasa nada.

-Ojalá.

Sophie consideró que la conversación ya se había terminado, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie, Audrey habló.

-Pero es más que eso, mamá. No solo sueño con él. Últimamente no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Pienso en él a todas horas. En el sueño, en el beso que me dio en el hospital y en todas las veces que he estado con él. Me cuesta un montón concentrarme en otras cosas. Es como si estuviera obsesionada.

Sophie frunció el ceño y meditó respecto a esa última información. Audrey parecía realmente angustiada y la mujer debía reconocer que sí era un poco obsesivo pensar en alguien constantemente. Estaba bastante segura de que su hija estaba perfectamente bien de la cabeza, así que se planteó la posibilidad de que todo aquello se debiera al hechizo del que fue víctima. Quizá era alguna especie de efecto secundario que desaparecía con el tiempo. Sin embargo, por lo que le contaba Audrey, las cosas cada vez eran peores y ella también se preocupó un poco. Aún así, prefirió reservarse dicha preocupación para sí misma. Su hija ya estaba lo suficientemente angustiada.

-Sólo estás cansada. No duermes bien por culpa de esos sueños y cuando estás despierta te acuerdas irremediablemente de ellos. Yo creo que es normal.

-¿Y si es algo mágico?

-Si es algo mágico tendremos que esperar a que alguien que entienda del tema nos lo confirme. Estoy segura de que el señor Weasley está investigando lo que te pasa. Por lo que cuenta tu hermana, es un hombre serio y perfectamente capacitado para llegar al fondo del asunto, así que estoy segura de que no tardará en venir a visitarnos para darnos alguna explicación. No tienes que preocuparte.

Audrey no se vio demasiado convencida, pero asintió y le sonrió. Sophie deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Weasley averiguara algo, cualquier cosa.

-En fin, cariño. Voy a darme un baño. Apesto.

-Pues la verdad es que un poquito sí.

-¡Oye!

A Sophie le alegró que le gastara esa broma. Cuando dejó a su hija en la cocina, se dijo que estaba un poco mejor y se prometió que ella misma buscaría a Mafalda para que se pusiera en contacto con Weasley. Si esa mañana había estado convencida de que la rutina había vuelto a casa, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así y se moría de ganas por solucionar eso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Después de la conversación con su madre, Audrey se había encerrado en el viejo despacho de Raymond Prewett, el lugar en el que había empezado todo. Cuando era niña, solía colarse allí mientras su padre trabajaba. Su madre solía regañarle por interrumpir al hombre, pero Raymond no se había enfadado con ella ni una sola vez. Por el contrario, siempre le sonreía y la instaba a sentarse en sus rodillas para fingir que le permitía ayudarle con sus negocios. Raymond se reía con ganas ante sus ocurrencias y Audrey se sentía feliz y protegida. En su opinión, su padrastro había sido el único hombre digno de confianza que había conocido jamás. Audrey quería a sus tíos, pero reconocía que todos ellos eran unos auténticos cerdos a la hora de tratar a las mujeres. Su padre biológico la había abandonado y los chicos con los que había estado siempre terminaban por decepcionarla. Raymond no. Él fue un buen padre y un buen marido y Audrey había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien como él. No podía fiarse de los hombres y sin embargo, sí que confiaba en Percy Weasley.

Otra vez terminaba pensando en él. Iba al despacho de su padre para olvidarse de sus problemas y volvía justo al punto de partida. Era frustrante porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer para evitar que le pasara eso.

Audrey se sentó en la butaca de su padre. Sentado allí, Raymond Prewett había parecido incluso poderoso, algo que realmente no había sido. Únicamente tuvo suerte con sus inversiones en bolsa y obtuvo cierto reconocimiento como contable. Audrey nunca pudo entender su trabajo, aunque realmente tampoco se empeñó en hacerlo. Sentada allí, lo echó muchísimo de menos. En su etapa adolescente había tratado fatal a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Raymond, y se arrepentía muchísimo. Sus padres lo sabían y ella nunca había tenido que disculparse por ello, pero ahora que Raymond no estaba, Audrey no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado decirle todo lo que había significado para ella.

Durante un par de horas, Audrey pudo olvidarse de Percy, aunque a cambio se pasó todo ese tiempo llorando por su padre. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Sabía que su madre lo estaba pasando fatal y que Mafalda estaba tan triste como ella por más que se hiciera la dura. En eso se parecía mucho a su padre. Raymond era un hombre que vivía sus emociones con intensidad pero que siempre se guardaba mucho de mostrarlas públicamente. Los que no le conocieron bien decían de él que era frío y distante, pero nunca lo fue. Y Mafalda tampoco. Podía ser muy buena fingiendo que era la más fuerte de la familia, pero Audrey podía sentir todo su dolor a kilómetros de distancia. Quizá el problema con el hechizo no les había permitido a ninguna de las dos llorar lo suficiente por su padre, pero desde que Audrey se recuperó ya habían pasado un par de noches hablando hasta muy tarde, recordando viejos tiempos y pensando en lo que Raymond hubiera opinado sobre tal y cual cosa.

Por ejemplo, Percy Weasley. Obviamente estaba siendo un tema de conversación bastante recurrente entre ellas, y no solo por la parte de los sueños. Era el Príncipe Azul y Mafalda no podía evitar reírse hasta las lágrimas cada vez que se imaginaba a su un tanto arisco jefe a lomos de un brioso corcel y ataviado con un traje medieval repleto de adornos varios. Audrey bromeaba afirmando que un príncipe de verdad únicamente utilizaría horrendas armaduras y cotas de malla y Mafalda respondía que Percy Weasley ni siquiera podría soportar el peso de una espada sujeta a su cintura, mucho menos el de una armadura completa. Era agradable poder reírse sobre un asunto que no dejaba de ser un tanto preocupante.

Pensar en todo aquello llevó a Audrey de vuelta al recuerdo de sus sueños. Soltó un gruñido de molestia y se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación para distraerse escuchando música, pero justo cuando iba emprender el camino hacia la planta de arriba alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir.

Le alegró muchísimo ver a Percy Weasley allí. Quizá fuera un poco pronto aún para visitas, pero Audrey sabía para qué había ido a casa y no pensaba esperar más tiempo para averiguar lo que le ocurría.

-¡Weasley!

-Buenos días, señorita Prewett.

Percy inclinó la cabeza en un gesto exageradamente caballeroso y Audrey se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-No me gustaría molestarla, pero quisiera hablar con usted.

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Vamos a… el jardín?

Percy asintió y Audrey le guió por el pasillo hasta la parte trasera de la casa. No sabía por qué se acababa de poner tan nerviosa, aunque sospechaba que se debía a la impaciencia. Percy traía escrito en la cara que sabía algo y se moría de ganas por escucharlo. Aún así, procuró recordar los modales que su madre había tratado de inculcarle desde que era muy niña e invitó a Percy a sentarse en las sillas de mimbre del porche. Después, le ofreció algo de beber, pero Percy declinó la oferta y prácticamente le pidió que se quedara.

-¿Está su hermana en casa?

-No lo sé. No la he visto esta mañana.

-Bueno, supongo que no importa.

-Pero mi madre está arriba. Si quieres voy a buscarla.

-No –Percy carraspeó- Creo que es mejor que hablemos a solas, el tema es un poco delicado y sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Claro.

Audrey, que había hecho ademán de levantarse, tomó asiento nuevamente y golpeó el suelo con el talón

-¿Sabes algo sobre… _eso?_

-En realidad sí –Percy se había puesto rojo y luchó contra el nudo de su corbata-Pero antes, debe saber que yo he tenido la misma clase de sueños que usted. Debí decírselo la semana pasada, pero reconozco que me daba un poco de apuro confesárselo.

-¡Oh!

No era algo que le hubiera pillado por sorpresa, aunque Audrey no logró entender por qué le ocultó ese hecho. Tampoco era como si fuera a espantarse teniendo en cuenta que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Soy un hombre al que no le gusta demasiado airear sus intimidades, pero después de consultar varios libros sobre hechizos de amor y filtros amorosos, creo que lo mejor es que usted sepa que a los dos nos pasa lo mismo –Percy Weasley hizo una pausa, carraspeó nuevamente y se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz- En mi caso, no son solamente los sueños. Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en usted. ¿Le ocurre lo mismo?

Audrey asintió lentamente, sorprendida porque no pensaba que el tema fuera a ir tan lejos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que ocurre?

-Todavía no conozco los detalles, pero la clase de encantamiento que sufrió deja en la víctima un rastro mágico que tarda mucho tiempo en borrarse. No importa si dicha víctima es bruja o no. El rastro queda ahí y puede provocar ciertos inconvenientes. Como los sueños.

-¿Y es grave?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

Percy suspiró y permaneció callado un par de segundos.

-El rastro mágico no sólo permanece en la víctima. También queda algo de él en el encargado de romper el encantamiento. En este caso, en mí mismo.

Audrey apretó los labios y reflexionó, sacando una conclusión bastante acertada.

-¿Por eso soñamos el uno con el otro?

-Por eso y porque de alguna manera se ha creado un vínculo entre nosotros. Un vínculo mágico.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Tendría que investigarlo un poco más a fondo, pero a partir del momento en que nos dimos ese beso, estamos íntimamente ligados el uno al otro. No sé si los efectos del vínculo se harán más fuertes con el tiempo o si por el contrario se irán debilitando, pero a día de hoy ese vínculo está ahí y no podemos hacer nada para destruirlo.

Audrey no sabía qué decir. La magia siempre le había quedado un poco grande y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar después, así que no sufrió ninguna reacción.

-En muchos casos, el tiempo hace que el vínculo se debilite hasta desaparecer, pero en el nuestro parece que cada vez se hace más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, señorita Prewett. Pero hay una forma para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué forma?

-Muriel Prewett creó el encantamiento, así que ella debe estar al tanto de todo lo que se relaciona con él. Por eso tenemos que ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Los dos?

-Unirnos para solucionar esto nos hará más fuerte.

-Pero esa mujer no querrá ni verme. Odiaba a mi padre por ser un squib. Yo solo soy una muggle. ¿Cómo voy a plantarme ante ella y exigirle una explicación?

-Estaremos los dos juntos –Percy la miró con intensidad- Podría ir yo solo, pero esto nos afecta a ambos. Tenemos que permanecer unidos hasta que todo pase.

Audrey se lo pensó. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a hablar con esa mujer, pero Percy tenía razón. Era lo mejor para ambos pelear codo con codo y eso era justo lo que iban a hacer.


	9. La loca de los gatos

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**La loca de los gatos**

Muriel Prewett colocó el bonito servicio de porcelana sobre la mesa y se sirvió el té justo cuando el viejo reloj de cuco dio las cinco de la tarde. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana de su salita de estar, observando como una suave brisa agitaba las ramas del centenario árbol de su jardín. Sus tres encantadores gatitos se restregaban perezosamente contra sus piernas, ronroneando y esperando a que su ama les obsequiara con una caricia. Muriel sonrió. Aquel era su momento favorito del día. No necesitaba más que el delicioso té con leche y azúcar, el silencio tranquilizador del campo y la compañía de sus queridos mininos.

Muriel le dio un largo trago al contenido de su tacita y pensó que los animales no siempre le habían gustado. Cuando era más joven, sentía un gran rechazo por ellos porque le parecía que olían mal y definitivamente odiaba encontrarse pelos o excrementos desperdigados por todos sitios, pero con la edad había aprendido a apreciar su compañía. La experiencia le había demostrado que los gatos no la decepcionaban y definitivamente no eran tan estúpidos como los miembros de su familia

Tampoco era como si le quedaran demasiados parientes. Muriel recordaba con melancolía los días en que los Prewett eran numerosos e importantes en el mundo mágico. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos, brujos orgullosos y de gran poder, o a sus queridos sobrinos Gideon y Fabian, tan talentosos como absolutamente insoportables. Incluso a veces pensaba en esa vergüenza que resultó ser Raymond, el primer Prewett squib en varias generaciones. Muriel, que nunca había sido amante de las grandes reuniones porque la gente era bastante escandalosa y ella adoraba la paz y el silencio, era capaz de echar de menos las tardes pasadas en compañía de sus hermanos y sus sobrinos, cuando era más joven y paciente y no se molestaba por casi nada. En ocasiones le apenaba pensar que esos tiempos no volverían. La familia Prewett se había diezmado hasta casi desaparecer.

Ciertamente Molly había tenido un montón de hijos y éstos la estaban obsequiando con unos cuantos nietos, pero ninguno de ellos era un Prewett. Eran Weasleys y se sentían orgullosos de ellos. Por desgracia, las únicas personas que aún conservaban el viejo apellido familiar eran las hijas de Raymond. Una de ellas, Mafalda, al parecer era una bruja. Muriel se alegraba de que al menos ese squib hubiera podido devolver a la familia un poco del honor perdido, pero la otra tenía tanta magia corriendo por sus venas como una cucharilla de té. Aunque eso no era algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Raymond había cometido la indecencia de darle su apellido a una niña que no era su hija.

Muriel chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Los demás podrían decir lo que quisieran de ella, pero en su opinión había cosas que simplemente no estaban bien. Lo que había hecho Raymond con esa niña, Audrey creía recordar que se llamaba, no era correcto en absoluto. La anciana sabía perfectamente que las nuevas generaciones no acostumbraban a respetar las normas más tradicionalistas pero. ¿Legitimar a una bastarda que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él? Raymond Prewett, aparte de squib debía ser rematadamente tonto porque. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una cosa así?

Cuando supo que su sobrino había hecho aquella barbaridad estuvo a punto de ir a reclamarle. Si no lo hizo fue porque tuvo la certeza de que él no la escucharía. Llevaban años sin mantener contacto, algo que por cierto a Muriel no le hacía ninguna falta, y el muchacho ya había demostrado ser un absoluto insolente en varias ocasiones. Eso era culpa de su hermano por haberlo mimado demasiado, Muriel estaba convencida. La cuestión fue que, a pesar de que era su responsabilidad velar por los intereses de todo el clan Prewett, Muriel había decidido no intervenir y seguir ignorando a Raymond como llevaba haciendo tantos años. Y lo hizo bastante bien hasta que se enteró de que ese chico se había muerto. Por supuesto que esperaba que algún día ocurriera algo parecido, pero le pilló un poco por sorpresa porque Raymond aún era joven. Fue extraño, pero lo primero que pensó fue que la muerte le había cogido antes de tiempo, algo que no era raro en la familia. Fabian y Gideon también habían fallecido siendo apenas unos críos y Muriel no pudo evitar preguntarse si Molly correría la misma suerte.

Para bien o para mal, ella era la única pariente de verdad que le quedaba. Muriel podía ser una vieja gruñona y preocuparse muy poco por los sentimientos de los demás, pero eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta de que no era precisamente bienvenida en La Madriguera. De los siete hijos que Molly y ese Weasley habían tenido, no había ni uno que fuera medianamente decente. Ni siquiera Percy. Alguna vez había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él, pero se había equivocado. Percy Weasley era tan maleducado e idiota como el resto de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, Muriel tenía que reconocer que las visitas a La Madriguera no siempre fueron desagradables. Hubo un tiempo, cuando los hijos de Molly eran pequeños, en los que visitar aquella casa le hacía viajar a los años en los que realmente fue feliz. La Madriguera era un nido de pequeños pelirrojos que gritaban, corrían, ensuciaban y rompían todo a su paso y, sin embargo, a Muriel a veces le gustaba ir allí. Percy había sido un buen chico y William y Charles sabían cómo comportarse cuando llegaba el momento, pero los gemelos siempre fueron una auténtica calamidad.

Frederick y George. Muriel les había dado tantas collejas que había perdido la cuenta y sin embargo siempre los había encontrado graciosos. Le recordaban demasiado a Fabian y Gideon, sobre todo después de que esos dos cabezas de chorlito se murieran. A Muriel le había dolido perderlos. A pesar de que siempre les hacía reproches y condenaba enérgicamente que hubieran decidido vivir su vida como espíritus libres, había lamentado muchísimo que se fueran. Los había echado de menos durante años y aún después de tanto tiempo pensaba en ellos al menos una vez al día, pero le quedaron Fred y George. Hasta que Fred también murió.

¡Cuánta tragedia! La gente pensaba que Muriel Prewett no tenía sentimientos, tal vez porque ella misma no dejaba ver su faceta más humana demasiado a menudo, pero lo cierto era que cada pérdida sufrida a lo largo de su vida estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón. Incluso la de Raymond, el squib contestón y rompedor de tradiciones.

Muriel suspiró. Odiaba ponerse melancólica. A pesar de ser una mujer considerablemente anciana, no solía a pasar su tiempo pensando en las pérdidas sufridas. Acostumbraba a estar demasiado ocupada cotilleando por aquí y por allá como para sumirse en aquel estado taciturno, pero de vez en cuando se acordaba de cómo había sido su vida y se preguntaba cuándo terminaría. No era un pensamiento agradable y por desgracia cada vez la asaltaba más a menudo. ¿Qué ocurriría si un día simplemente no se despertaba? ¿Y si sufría un mareo y era incapaz de volver a levantarse? ¿Pasarían semanas antes de que alguien se preocupara por ella y sus queridos gatitos terminarían devorándola a falta de otra cosa que llevarse a la boca? No. Eso último no sería posible porque sus mascotas no serían capaces de algo así, pero la otra parte a veces la preocupaba.

Muriel era una mujer solitaria. Lo había sido desde que a los quince años decidió que no iba a casarse tal y como acostumbraban a hacer otras chicas de su edad. Ella no necesitaba a ningún hombre a su lado para ser feliz. Quería poder hacer las cosas que quisiera, cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Casi siempre había disfrutado al intentar controlar los movimientos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, pero ya nadie le hacía caso. Seguramente los hijos de Molly aún le tenían un poco de miedo, pero su influencia sobre ellos era nula. Muriel culpó a la edad por ello y le dio un largo sorbo a su taza de té.

Aquella tarde hacía bastante calor. El ambiente en esa región solía ser bastante agradable durante todo el año, pero ese verano estaba siendo exageradamente caluroso. La hierba del valle que rodeaba su casita se había secado y era imposible salir a dar paseos relajantes porque no había absolutamente nada agradable ahí fuera. A Muriel le gustaba caminar por los alrededores hasta que se hacía de noche, pero ese día cambió de planes. Seguramente visitaría el Callejón Diagón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por Londres y, aunque gracias a _El Profeta _y a _Corazón de Bruja _estaba al tanto de las cosas más importantes que ocurrían en el mundo mágico, esperaba poder encontrarse con alguna antigua amistad que la pusiera al tanto de ciertos detalles que nadie publicaba en un periódico.

A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban los cotilleos, Muriel reconocía que ese verano no había tenido demasiado contacto con sus antiguas amistades. Se acordó entonces de Augusta y Minerva. No podía decirse que hubieran sido amigas del alma exactamente, pero habían aprendido a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. En Hogwarts se habían compenetrado bastante bien. Las tres fueron a Gryffindor y las tres hicieron gala de unos caracteres bastante fuertes. No habían sido confidentes y definitivamente no habían mantenido intrascendentes conversaciones sobre sus compañeros de estudios, pero sí que habían compartido sus inquietudes intelectuales y habían vivido momentos bastante agradables. Con el tiempo su relación con Minerva se había enfriado hasta casi desaparecer, pero hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo Muriel había estado tomando el té con la vieja Augusta. La pobrecita también había sufrido muchas desgracias a lo largo de su vida, pero ahora tenía motivos más que suficientes para sentirse feliz. Estaba tan orgullosa de su nieto que a veces olvidaba el destino que habían corrido su hijo y su nuera.

Muriel Prewett frunció el ceño. La guerra había sido una cosa terrible y esperaba de todo corazón que nada parecido volviera a ocurrir jamás. Si bien era cierto que durante el último enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos aún había tenido fuerzas para pelear, poniendo a su vieja casa y a ella misma en un serio peligro, a esas alturas de su vida sólo aspiraba a vivir en paz. Era bueno para ella ver pasar los días sin incidentes, tomar su té, acariciar a sus gatos y decidir si daba un paseo o si visitaba algún lugar mágico.

Aunque últimamente habían pasado cosas inesperadas. La prematura muerte de Raymond había traído consecuencias de lo más curiosas cuando una de sus hijas activó aquel antiguo encantamiento. Muriel se había olvidado de él durante muchos años y reconocía que quizá no había sido buena idea regalarle a su sobrino un libro maldito, pero en aquel momento del pasado la mujer sintió que era lo que debía hacerse. Cuando murió su hermano, Raymond Prewett fue muy desagradable con ella y Muriel había querido castigarle. El muchacho le había dicho que la magia no le serviría para nada allí dónde pensaba ir y Muriel había querido demostrarle lo contrario. Esperaba que el hechizo se hubiera liberado antes y que el mismo Raymond hubiera sido la víctima, pero habían pasado más de treinta años y fue esa muchachita la que terminó embrujada. Por fortuna, todo parecía haberse resuelto con cierta fortuna, aunque Muriel sospechaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles para Percy Weasley.

Esa clase de encantamientos creaban vínculos. En los cuentos infantiles muggles, cuando un príncipe encantador besaba a la princesa maldita, terminaban viviendo juntos para siempre. Y todo el mundo sabía, muggles incluidos, que la base de los cuentos era real. Muriel Prewett ignoraba si Percy y Audrey Prewett tendrían un _"Felices para siempre", _pero llevaba días esperando que algo ocurriera. No quería que pasara nada porque apreciaba muchísimo su vida tranquila y rutinaria, pero una bruja no llegaba a su edad sin aprender unas cuantas cosas por el camino.

Quizá por eso no le sorprendió en absoluto ver cómo Percy Weasley se aparecía a las afueras de su casa en compañía de esa chica, Audrey. En su opinión, realizar esa clase de magia en compañía de muggles era una absoluta locura, pero los tiempos estaban cambiando. Demasiado. Cada vez que afirmaba que las cosas ya no eran como antes, la vieja Muriel sabía que tenía la razón de su lado. Los jóvenes se estaban olvidando de las tradiciones más antiguas, la sociedad era cada día más decadente y luego ocurrían las guerras y todos esos desastres que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Cuando vio al anteriormente sensato Percy Weasley hacer magia frente a una muggle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, una parte de su cerebro comprendió lo que los mortífagos querían impedir. Equivocaron los métodos, por supuesto que sí, pero sus pretensiones no estaban vacías de razones.

En cualquier caso, Muriel Prewett no pudo pasar demasiado tiempo reflexionando sobre aquellas cuestiones porque Percy avanzaba con decisión hacia la casa y no parecía estar de muy buen humor. A la anciana no le extrañó dadas las circunstancias, pero seguía sin gustarle la presencia de Audrey. La chica caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de su sobrino y se la veía bastante aturdida. Sin duda la aparición la había dejado bastante turbada y quizá con secuelas físicas.

Muriel los observó desde la ventana sin mover un músculo. Apuró el contenido de su taza de té y esperó a que llamaran a la puerta. Después, permaneció sentada durante casi un minuto y sonrió al imaginarse a Percy perdiendo la paciencia. Siempre había sido un niño responsable capaz de ejercer un gran autocontrol sobre sus emociones, pero desde lo del hechizo había perdido los nervios. Los genes Weasley eran mucho más fuertes que los Prewett, de eso no cabía duda. Cuando finalmente fue a atender a las visitas, lo hizo con calma absoluta. Podía entender que los chicos estuvieran molestos con ella por lo que les estaba pasando, pero Muriel tenía una imagen que mantener y no pensaba dejarse avasallar por dos chicos imberbes. Era demasiado vieja para eso.

Mientras abría la puerta, Muriel se preguntó si Percy aún conservaría un poco de sus rígidos modales. A pesar de haber crecido en La Madriguera, rodeado de hermanos salvajes y con una madre que acostumbraba a vociferar órdenes, Percy siempre había sido un chico muy educado y con un vocabulario excelente. Se notaba que había dedicado gran parte de su infancia a leer; a Muriel le costaba un gran esfuerzo imaginarse a Molly o a su marido utilizando algunas de las expresiones más habituales de Percy.

-Percy –La voz de Muriel sonó tan desagradable como siempre. No era como si la mujer pretendiera caer antipática, pero nunca fue buena en las labores diplomáticas y ya ni siquiera quería esforzarse por ser amable con los demás. Era vieja y podía hablar como le viniera en gana. Si Percy fruncía el ceño con desagrado y llenaba sus pulmones de aire como si estuviera conteniendo un estallido de ira, no era su problema- ¡Qué pronto has venido a verme de nuevo!

-No es una visita de cortesía, tía Muriel.

Aunque había hablado con tranquilidad, la anciana bruja pudo distinguir perfectamente la tensión en su tono de voz. Bien. Iba a encontrarse con el Percy controlado que tanto había apreciado durante unos cuantos años. Tras él, la chica muggle la miraba con fijeza y una expresión extraña, mezcla de fascinación y desagrado. Sin duda, estaba intentando decidir si sería conveniente arrojarse sobre Muriel o no.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Obvió deliberadamente la presencia de Audrey. Todos los presentes eran conscientes de que ella sabía que era una muggle y que no pensaba tomarse la molestia de dirigirle la palabra.

-La señorita Prewett y yo queremos tratar un asunto muy importante con usted.

Sí. Las consecuencias del hechizo sin duda. A Muriel no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual Percy Weasley podría haber llevado a esa chica a su casa. A no ser que quisiera casarse con ella y hubiera decidido recuperar la antigua costumbre de pedir permiso a la cabeza de familia. Muriel sonrió ante eso último. Sería algo bastante curioso.

-¿La señorita Prewett? –Muriel entornó los ojos y miró a Audrey. Seguía sin parecerle gran cosa. Una chiquilla muggle del montón, de pelo y ojos oscuros y bastante flacucha para su gusto.

-Es la hija de Raymond Prewett. La conociste durante el funeral de su padre.

-¡Oh, sí! –Muriel era consciente de que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería una grosería, pero no podía contenerse- La bastarda.

Muriel esbozó una sonrisa cruel cuando Audrey dio un paso en su dirección, esperando a que la chica hiciera _algo_, lo que fuera. Pero Percy puso los ojos en blanco y extendió un brazo para detener a la muggle, estropeándole de paso la diversión a su tía abuela.

-Por favor, tía Muriel, prescindamos de esa clase de calificativos.

-Pero es la verdad. Esta niña no es hija de Raymond. El muy idiota cargó con ella, pero no le tocaba absolutamente nada.

-¡Era mi padre, vieja bruja!

La chica había subido el tono de voz y parecía colérica. ¡Oh, los muggles y su mal carácter! Ni siquiera Percy parecía ser capaz de contener aquel estúpido arrebato. Por alguna razón, Muriel estaba disfrutando enormemente al ver a esa chiquilla tan enfadada. A veces la anciana no podía comprender por qué sentía lo que sentía.

-Está bien, señorita Prewett –Percy se giró lentamente, cogió a la chica por los hombros y la miró a los ojos- No haga caso de tía Muriel. Disfruta atormentando a los demás.

Muriel se sintió momentáneamente indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Percy a decir algo así de ella? ¡Le debía un respeto, por Merlín! Pues bien, iba a recibir su merecido. Si unos minutos antes había estado dispuesta a echarle una mano con sus problemas, ahora había cambiado de idea. Percy Weasley y esa niña idiota no iban a obtener nada de ella, por idiotas.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir y llévate a la muggle de mi casa.

Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su sobrino aún antes de que él hiciera nada. Percy se giró para mirarla, puso los brazos en jarra y decidió no andarse con rodeos. Seguramente tenía tantas ganas de irse de allí como Muriel de perder a esos dos de vista, así que la conversación sería rápida. Nada de cortesías inútiles.

-Aunque conseguimos romper el maleficio que Audrey padecía, tanto ella como yo estamos sufriendo los efectos secundarios –Muriel asintió. Ya se esperaba algo como eso- Cuando rompí el hechizo, se creó un vínculo entre ambos y quiero que me diga cómo acabar con él.

A pesar de que Muriel no había pensado en ese posible vínculo cuando maldijo el libro de cuentos, creía saber lo suficiente sobre el tema como para dar un consejo al chico Weasley, pero no lo hizo. No se lo merecía. Cuando habló, sonriente y muy satisfecha consigo misma, su voz sonó realmente maliciosa.

-No podéis deshaceos de ese vínculo, Percy –Dijo con tranquilidad, disfrutando con el horror que pareció invadir a los dos jóvenes- Cada día se hará más fuerte y llegará un momento en que creeréis enloquecer si no estáis el uno con el otro. De hecho, es lo que ocurrirá si no estáis juntos.

Muriel sabía que no era una buena persona. Lo sabía porque lo que les estaba diciendo no estaba nada bien y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, pero ser consciente de su maldad no la hizo sentirse para nada culpable. Percy era un ingrato y Audrey una muggle orgullosa y se merecían sufrir durante un par de semanas, hasta que se dieran cuenta de que el vínculo mágico poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose. De hecho, sería bastante divertido ir a echarles un vistazo durante los días de tormento que se aproximaban.

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-¿Cuándo he bromeado yo, Percy Weasley?

El chico estaba pálido como un muerto, y su acompañante parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero no habría piedad para ellos. No por el momento.

-¿Queréis un consejo? Pasad tiempo juntos y acostumbraros a estar el uno con el otro porque será lo único que os mantendrá cuerdos.

Tras decir esas palabras, Muriel se metió en su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tal y como Audrey Prewett le había dicho, era una vieja bruja y seguramente estaba empezando a perder la cabeza, pero esa tarde se sintió tan bien que pasó riéndose casi una hora. Ser mala era francamente divertido.


	10. Destinados

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Destinados**

Un mes después de que Muriel Prewett les asegurara que no había forma de romper el vínculo mágico que se había creado entre ellos, Audrey y Percy habían tenido media docena de citas y ninguna de ellas salió precisamente bien. Eran demasiado diferentes entre ellos y la situación resultaba demasiado forzada como para esperar otra cosa, pero ambos lo estaban intentando. Por la cuenta que les traía, ya que los dos seguían teniendo _esa_ clase de sueños y los dos sentían la necesidad de estar juntos cuando pasaban un par de días sin verse. A veces Percy tenía la sensación de que pasar tanto tiempo uno al lado del otro solo estaba contribuyendo a que el vínculo se hiciera más fuerte, pero no le había comentado nada a Audrey porque no quería correr riesgos. No deseaba descubrir lo que podría pasarles si dejaban de verse.

Por fortuna, salir con Audrey los fines de semana o ir a visitarla después del trabajo no estaba acarreando grandes cambios en su vida. En el trabajo todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Aún no había terminado de adaptarse a sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero como siempre había sido un hombre trabajador y muy disciplinado, Percy bregaba contra las dificultades con relativa facilidad. Además, seguía contando con la inestimable ayuda de su querida Margaret, así que no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Las cosas en La Madriguera tampoco habían cambiado demasiado. Percy no había cometido la locura de contarles a sus hermanos lo que le estaba pasando con Audrey, aunque sospechaba que su madre andaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Percy había cambiado sus hábitos lo suficiente como para que la mujer notara algo extraño en él y ya le había hecho algunas preguntas al respecto, aunque Percy no entraba en detalles. Únicamente se vio obligado a confesar que estaba viendo a una persona, pero que de momento no era nada serio y que prefería ser prudente. Molly Weasley había aceptado esa explicación con más o menos reticencia y Percy suponía que podría respirar tranquilo durante algún tiempo, pero en algún momento tendría que aceptar que estaba destinado a pasar su vida con Audrey Prewett y tendría que decírselo a los demás. Después de todo, su unión con esa chica podría llegar a ser un asunto de vida o muerte.

Era bastante frustrante para Percy comprender que la magia le impediría tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Aunque unos meses antes no había estado interesado en tener una pareja estable, siempre había estado seguro de que, llegado el momento, la elegiría con cuidado. La mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa tendría que reunir una serie de condiciones a las que Percy no pensaba renunciar. Para empezar, debía ser inteligente, responsable, educada y discreta. Y una bruja.

Audrey Weasley no reunía esas cualidades. Percy ya no creía que fuera la criatura desagradable e irrespetuosa que había conocido un día, pero seguía sin parecerle una compañera adecuada. Era muy joven, muy habladora, muy escandalosa y demasiado muggle para su gusto. Y sin embargo no era una persona del todo desagradable porque tenía la cabeza bien amueblada y sabía muy bien cómo ser divertida y encantadora si se lo proponía. Percy había descubierto que la chica era una aficionada a la lectura y él, que desde hacía un par de años había empezado a consumir literatura muggle, se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy bien compartir opiniones sobre libros con ella. De hecho, la mayor parte de sus conversaciones giraban alrededor de los libros y, cómo no, del vínculo mágico existente entre ellos.

Audrey no terminaba de comprender lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser la magia. Desde muy niña había aprendido a verla como un juego. Su hermana, que tendía a tomarse todo con bastante seriedad, siempre había obviado la parte negativa cuando le hablaba a Audrey sobre el tema. Ni siquiera durante la guerra le habían explicado lo terrible que podía llegar a ser la magia negra, aunque la niña no había sido estúpida y se había dado cuenta del peligro que todos corrían. Pero después, Harry Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso y el miedo y la incertidumbre quedaron atrás. Audrey había dejado de ser una niña y se había transformado en una adolescente rebelde a la que no le importaba otra cosa que no fuese ella misma. Hasta ahora.

Percy había intentado explicarle muchas veces cómo funcionaban los vínculos mágicos, pero Audrey siempre le hacía una pregunta que él no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Porque, si dichos vínculos actuaban directamente sobre los núcleos mágicos de los involucrados. ¿Por qué le afectaba a ella, que carecía por completo de magia? Ése era uno de los motivos por los que Percy pensaba que no estaban tan atrapados como creían, pero no bastaba para animarle a expresar sus dudas.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era conocer a Audrey, pasar tiempo con ella y aprender a apreciarla. Reconocía que esto último no era demasiado difícil, pero no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran a ir más allá. Nunca había sido un tipo romántico, pero no creía que alguien pudiera enamorarse sólo porque era lo que tenía que ocurrir. Era cierto que ambos se estaban cogiendo cariño y que los sueños nocturnos despertaban, al menos en Percy, otra clase de sentimientos más primitivos, pero el amor permanecía aún muy lejos. A veces, el brujo dudaba seriamente que fueran a ser capaces de alcanzarlo.

Aquel sábado habían quedado por la mañana. Pensaban pasar el día en Hyde Park y Percy había planeado un pequeño picnic. La idea era hablar largo y tendido. Aunque ya habían mantenido algunas conversaciones más o menos interesantes, cuando salían acostumbraban a ir a sitios en los que hablar podía convertirse en una odisea. Casi siempre estaban rodeados de mucha gente, o había música muy alta o debían permanecer en silencio. Percy creía que un día en el parque les podría ayudar a aclarar ciertos aspectos relacionados con el futuro común.

Tanto Percy como Audrey llegaron puntuales. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y se hicieron unas cuantas preguntas de rigor, nada personales y bastante relacionadas con el tiempo o la familia. Después, iniciaron el paseo. El parque era un lugar agradable, aunque ese día hacía un poco de frío. Por fortuna el cielo estaba bastante despejado y nada parecía indicar que Londres fuera a sufrir una de aquellas lloviznas tan habituales durante muchos meses al año. Quizá por ese motivo había mucha gente que también pasaba la jornada allí. Percy estaba seguro de que absolutamente todos eran muggles y los observó con algo de curiosidad. Realmente la gente no-mágica nunca llamó demasiado su atención, pero desde que había descubierto que Audrey era algo parecido a su media naranja, empezó a fijarse un poco más en ellos. Y Percy nunca supo muy bien qué esperar de esas personas, pero descubrir que no eran tan diferentes de los magos le sorprendió.

Los muggles que les rodeaban realizaban actividades de lo más normales. Iban al parque con sus familias, con sus amigos y con sus mascotas y se dedicaban a caminar o practicar deporte. Por supuesto que nadie jugaba al quidditch, pero no era complicado ver a gente dándole patadas a un balón o pasándose una pelota de forma ovalada. Algunos simplemente corrían y unos cuantos usaban zapatos con ruedas o cosas similares.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez al fútbol? —La voz de Audrey le sobresaltó. Percy no se había esperado que fuera a hablarle, pero llevaba bastante rato mirando a unos chicos practicando aquel deporte y ella debió considerar que lo adecuado era decir algo. Ante la negativa del chico, Audrey siguió hablando— Es divertido. De pequeña me apunté al equipo del colegio pero me cansé enseguida.

Audrey tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas personas que no acostumbraban a terminar las cosas que empezaba y por eso no le extrañó descubrir esa última información.

—Mafalda a veces habla de un deporte que tenéis vosotros. No recuerdo el nombre.

—¿El quidditch?

—Eso es. Quidditch. ¿A ti te gusta?

—En Hogwarts seguía con bastante interés la competición del colegio, pero ahora mismo no me interesa demasiado. Y tampoco se me da bien jugar, así que… —Percy se encogió de hombros y vio como Audrey le sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y agradable y se vio obligado a imitarla.

—Pues creo que mi hermana odia el quidditch. Dice que se organiza demasiado revuelo y que no es para tanto. Pero le gusta volar en escoba.

—Hay quien dice que volar es algo único, pero nunca le he visto la gracia.

—¿Por qué no? Suena emocionante.

—Me parece que existen medios de transporte mucho más útiles y más rápidos, así que es una pérdida de tiempo ir a los sitios volando pudiendo utilizar la red flu o aparecerse. También hay quién vuela por placer, pero yo nunca he encontrado nada divertido en eso.

Percy podría haber añadido que odiaba correr riesgos innecesarios y que los palos de las escobas eran la cosa más incómoda del mundo mágico, pero Audrey aprovechó su pequeña pausa para interrumpirle con una nueva pregunta. Parecía interesada en sonsacarle información, lo cual sólo podía ser algo bueno porque estaban allí precisamente para conocerse un poco mejor.

—¿Qué cosas te parecen divertidas?

—Como ya sabes, me gusta muchísimo leer. –Audrey asintió y esperó a que Percy añadiera algo más, pero en realidad no había mucho más que añadir. En lo que se refiere a aficiones, el brujo andaba un poco limitado— También me interesan la política y la economía.

Audrey lo miró con una expresión extraña, como si se muriera de ganas por preguntarle si no le gustaban cosas más normales como salir a tomarse unas cervezas con los amigos o acudir a conciertos de música. Sin embargo, fue Percy quien volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué aficiones tienes tú? A parte de la lectura.

—Lo normal. Me gusta ir de compras, ir a bailar y cosas así. Y me encantan los niños.

—¿En serio? Yo tengo un montón de sobrinos y me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos.

Percy pensó en la pequeña Roxanne, quien lloraba todo el rato y que siempre se callaba cuando él la cogía en brazos. Se dio cuenta de que a Audrey parecía hacerle gracia la idea de que a él le agradaran los niños y se dijo que ese era un momento como cualquier otro para llevar el tema hacia donde quería.

—Supongo que algún día será agradable tener hijos propios.

—Supongo –Audrey se encogió de hombros— Aunque creo que es mucho mejor cuidar de los niños de los demás porque sólo son tu responsabilidad durante unas horas al día. Cuando tienes hijos, tienes que estar pendiente de ellos todo el rato.

Percy sonrió y tuvo que darle la razón. Por más agradable que encontrara la compañía de sus sobrinos, para él siempre había supuesto un alivio ver cómo sus padres se los llevaban a casa, especialmente cuando se trataba de James y Fred. Nunca había pensado con demasiado detenimiento lo que supondría tener un niño a su cargo las veinticuatro horas del día, pero imaginaba que sería absolutamente agotador. Y aunque a Percy Weasley nunca le había dado miedo asumir responsabilidades, no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para tener en sus manos el bienestar de una pequeña personita.

—De todas formas, soy demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. —Audrey siguió hablando— Primero tengo que tener cierta estabilidad económica y emocional y luego ya veremos. Hasta hace unos meses era un desastre andante. No quiero ni pensar en cómo habría sido ser madre entonces.

Percy asintió. Ciertamente Audrey era bastante joven, pero a su edad Molly Weasley ya estaba casada y tenía un par de niños. En cualquier caso, Percy no tenía veintidós años. Él ya había entrado en la treintena y tenía la suficiente estabilidad económica y emocional como para hacer planes de esa clase. El problema era que el destino se empeñaba en obligarle a hacer dichos planes con Audrey Prewett.

—Antes de que pasara lo del hechizo —Audrey habló casi en un susurro y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar— ¿Habías pensado en todo eso?

—No me lo planteé en serio. No tenía pareja y no creí que hubiera llegado el momento de dar ese paso. Estaba mucho más centrado en el trabajo, preparándome para un ascenso.

—Entiendo —Audrey asintió y sonrió con tristeza— Parece que todo lo que ha pasado nos ha estropeado los planes de futuro.

—Eso parece. Y creo que tenemos que hablar sobre ello.

—Sí. Es lo más lógico —Audrey suspiró y clavó sus enormes ojos negros en el cielo— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Porque no sé tú, pero yo me siento muy perdida.

Percy también estaba perdido porque, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que debían hacer no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Creo que estamos actuando correctamente. Tenemos que conocernos y acostumbrarnos a estar juntos.

—Sí. No nos queda otro remedio.

Percy miró a la chica. Entendía perfectamente que estuviera más resignada que otra cosa, pero una parte de su orgullo se sintió herida. ¿No le quedaba más remedio que estar con él? Quizá no fuera el hombre más divertido del mundo, pero era un buen partido. Y en cualquier caso, él tampoco daba saltos de alegría por tener que estar con ella. Comprendiendo que se estaba empezando a enfadar y que era absolutamente innecesario hacerlo, respiró hondo y se dijo que aquella situación no era fácil para ninguno de los dos. Seguramente no se hubieran fijado el uno en el otro si no fuera por las circunstancias.

—Y, Percy —Audrey volvió a morderse el labio inferior— Quizá te parecerá una tontería, pero. ¿Tendremos que casarnos?

Si lo pensaba fríamente, el hecho de que Audrey le hiciera esa pregunta en ese preciso instante sí que era un poco estúpido, pero Percy creyó que lo más lógico era que le preocupara ese asunto. Un momento antes había dicho que no se sentía preparada para formar una familia, así que no debía hacerle mucha gracia que la magia la obligara a contraer matrimonio tan pronto.

—De momento no creo que sea necesario, pero si lo que Muriel Prewett dice es cierto, el vínculo se hará cada día más fuerte y llegará un momento en el que tendremos que ligarnos de alguna forma.

—¿Mediante un ritual mágico o algo así?

A Audrey parecía espantarle la idea y Percy soltó una suave risita.

—Seguramente bastaría con vivir juntos.

Audrey asintió y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Percy estaba contento por haber aclarado ese punto, pero había otra cosa que consideraba importante hablar con Audrey. Había esperado que fuera ella quien planteara el tema puesto que parecía ser bastante capaz de pensar en los asuntos más importantes, pero el repentino mutismo de la chica le llevó a pensar que tendría que ser él quién lo mencionara primero.

—Hay algo más que tendremos que hacer en algún momento —Dijo tras un carraspeo. Audrey lo miró de nuevo— Me refiero a ciertas relaciones más —Percy estaba bastante incómodo, pero tenía que decirlo— Más íntimas.

Audrey no daba la impresión de ser una chica que se ruborizara con facilidad, pero cuando Percy hizo ese comentario su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y retiró la mirada todo lo deprisa que pudo. Era como si acabara de confirmarse la peor de sus sospechas.

—¿Te refieres a que tú y yo tendremos que…?

—Mantener relaciones. —Percy nunca había carraspeado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Y mucho menos se había sentido tan nervioso e inseguro— Sexuales. —Vio como Audrey apretaba los dientes y se pasaba las manos por la cara. Decidió que tenía que hacerle una pregunta absolutamente bochornosa. —¿Tienes… experiencia? —Aunque parecía imposible, el rubor de Audrey fue en aumento— Porque seguramente tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento, pero no me gustaría que tú te vieses obligada ni nada.

Y la primera vez siempre era especial. Percy había perdido la virginidad con Penélope Clearwater, unos meses después de salir de Hogwarts, y aunque había sido algo desastroso, también fue bonito. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que Audrey lo pasara mal en un momento así. Siempre había pensado que para las mujeres el sexo era algo más emocional que físico y lamentaba que el vínculo fuera a estropearle su primera vez. Sin embargo, Audrey negó con la cabeza y habló atropelladamente. Aún se le veía totalmente abochornada y no miró a Percy a la cara, pero se estaba empezando a recuperar de la impresión inicial.

—No te preocupes. He tenido un par de novios. Y, bueno, en mi adolescencia no fui precisamente una santa —Audrey suspiró y agitó la cabeza frenéticamente— Lo que pasa es que tengo la sensación de que estamos haciendo planes sobre el sexo y prefiero que sea algo más espontáneo.

Percy asintió comprensivo a pesar de que creer que la chica no estaba siendo del todo sincera. En cualquier caso, también podía entender a Audrey en ese sentido. Durante su noviazgo con Penny, el sexo siempre había surgido por sí mismo, pero en los últimos años Percy sí que tendría a planearlo. Solía escoger una noche para salir a conocer mujeres y, aunque no era un tipo precisamente ligón, a veces tenía éxito. En otras ocasiones había mantenido pequeñas aventuras con compañeras del Ministerio, pero el sexo no había sido nada romántico, sino como algo ligado al final de una buena cita. A él no le había importado que fuera así, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado una amante mejor que Penny. Y Percy sabía que eso únicamente se debía a que se habían querido.

—No se trata de eso. Sólo quería que supieras que algún momento ocurrirá. Seguramente no será necesario planificarlo. Surgirá por sí mismo.

Audrey alzó las cejas y volvió a suspirar. No estaba pasando un buen rato.

—No quiero que te sientas ofendido, Percy —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos— Me parece que eres un buen tipo y te agradezco muchísimo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero tengo que decir que el vínculo es una mierda. No me gusta que sea la magia quién decida con quién tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida. Eso tenía que depender solamente de mí y mira lo que está pasando.

Pese a que su orgullo protestó de nuevo, Percy no se ofendió en absoluto básicamente porque estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Sin duda no es lo que esperábamos, pero es lo que hay. —Se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a coger una de las pequeñas manos de la chica— Estoy seguro de que va a salir bien.

—Ojalá.

Audrey pronunció esa palabra tan bajito que Percy estuvo a punto de no escucharla, pero ella tenía toda la razón. Ojalá saliera bien.


	11. El ogro

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**El ogro**

El primer impulso que tuvo Sophie Prewett cuando la carta llegó a sus manos fue romperla en mil pedazos y tirarla a la basura. No podía creerse que después de casi veinte años de ausencia Paul le hubiera escrito a Audrey, pero lo había hecho.

Sophie recordaba perfectamente el día en que Paul decidió irse de casa. Había ido a llevar a Audrey al colegio y pensaba ir a hacer algunas compras, pero se olvidó del dinero y tuvo que regresar para recogerlo. Encontró a Paul muy ocupado, sacando sus cosas del armario y preparándose para huir sin despedirse. Hacía meses que Sophie venía notando su extraño comportamiento, pero hasta esa mañana de noviembre sus ideas no se aclararon del todo. Paul le confesó que llevaba tiempo enredado con otra mujer, una compañera del trabajo, y que se iba a vivir con ella. No quería saber nada ni de Sophie ni de Audrey y definitivamente no quería tener que decirle adiós a su hija. Así de simple. Sophie intentó arrancarle alguna explicación, hizo un vano intento por arreglar las cosas, pero Paul se fue y en todo ese tiempo jamás, ni una sola vez, había hecho el intento de ponerse en contacto con Audrey.

¿Por qué ahora? Para Sophie fue una bendición encontrar a Raymond. Fue un gran marido, un gran amigo y un gran padre y Paul había dejado de hacerle falta mucho tiempo atrás, así que no podía entender a qué venía aquello. Le hubiera encantado dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, mandar a ese desgraciado al infierno y olvidarse de aquel ridículo acercamiento, pero no era ella la que tenía que tomar la decisión. La carta era para Audrey y Audrey era una adulta perfectamente capacitada para elegir si quería descubrir lo que Paul tenía que decirle.

Sophie sabía que sería duro para su hija, pero cuando esa tarde volvió de la guardería en la que llevaba un tiempo trabajando, no dudó al decirle que tenía que hablar con ella. Audrey pareció extrañarse un poco. Últimamente las cosas habían estado un poco revueltas, pero la joven se sentía mucho más tranquila desde que salía con Percy. La complicada situación que ambos debían soportar se le hacía cada día menos desagradable y consideraba que Percy Weasley era un buen tipo. Quizá algo mayor y estirado para ella, pero muy inteligente e interesante. Su madre se daba cuenta de que su vida se estaba estabilizando de nuevo y a Audrey le extrañó que estuviera tan seria, como disgustada. Tenía la misma cara que ponía en el pasado cuando Audrey hacía alguna trastada y se veía en la obligación de echarle la bronca, pero la joven no recordaba que hubiera hecho nada que ameritara una represalia. Porque no había hecho nada. ¿Verdad?

—Ha llegado esto para ti.

Sophie no se anduvo por las ramas y le entregó la carta. Audrey dio un respingo cuando leyó el nombre del remitente y miró a su madre en busca de consuelo. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en Paul a lo largo de esos años? No demasiadas, la verdad. Recordaba vagamente haber preguntado por su padre durante las semanas posteriores a su marcha, pero después de eso no le había echado de menos. Su madre siempre la cuidó muy bien y luego había tenido a Raymond, su _padre._

—No tienes que leerla si no quieres —Dijo Sophie sin poder evitar que su voz sonara un poco amarga—. No le debes absolutamente nada a ese hombre y personalmente entendería que no quieras saber lo que tiene que decirte —A la mujer le hubiera encantado detenerse allí, pero no le pareció justo—. No obstante, nos guste o no, Paul es tu padre. Sé que Raymond ejerció esa labor con bastante acierto durante mucho tiempo, pero quizá podrías…

Sophie se encogió de hombros. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué pretendía Paul. Durante algunos años había sido un jugador de rugby bastante aclamado, pero sufrió una lesión gravísima en la rodilla cuando aún era joven y tuvo que retirarse. A Sophie nunca le pareció que tuviera mucho cerebro, pero era un hombre carismático y guapo y no tardó nada de tiempo en encontrar un trabajo como relaciones públicas para su antiguo equipo deportivo. A Sophie le había gustado ir con él a las fiestas y disfrutar de una ajetreada vida social, pero cuando nació Audrey decidió que era necesario cambiar algunas cosas y dejó de salir tan a menudo. Paul no y quizá por eso terminó fugándose con una secretaria. Fue algo ridículamente típico y, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Sophie aún le guardaba rencor a ese hombre. No porque la abandonara a ella, que también, sino porque no tuvo reparos en deshacerse de su niña. Nunca se había preocupado por ella, ni había preguntado si le faltaba algo ni nada de nada. La parte más visceral de Sophie _quería_ que Audrey rompiera la carta. La más fría se preguntaba si Paul podría ocasionarles problemas en el futuro.

—Raymond era mi padre —Dijo Audrey. Se veía un tanto aturdida. Y no era para menos—. Eso no cambiará nunca. Pero me gustaría saber qué quiere Paul. Creo que voy a leerla.

—Te dejaré a solas.

Sophie le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y se fue. Las manos de Audrey temblaron un poco mientras abría el sobre, pero no se echó atrás. Dudaba mucho que sus sentimientos pudieran cambiar con solo leer unas cuantas frases insignificantes, pero realmente sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué excusa le pondría Paul para explicarle por qué se había marchado? Seguramente sería algo absurdo y difícil de creer y a Audrey le apeteció partirle la cara a ese tipo aún antes de saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. La joven desplegó la carta y leyó.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

—Así que quiere verte.

Audrey asintió. Percy dobló con cuidado el trozo de papel y se lo devolvió a su acompañante. Aunque no habían planeado esa cita de antemano, Audrey había querido quedar con él esa tarde y Percy no pudo negarse porque la había notado un tanto rara, preocupada por algo. Decir que descubrir el motivo de sus desvelos le sorprendió era quedarse corto. Audrey le había hablado en alguna ocasión sobre su padre biológico, aunque no era un tema que le agradara demasiado. Percy sabía que la había abandonado cuando era muy pequeña y que no había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Le costaba trabajo entender cómo un hombre era capaz de abandonar a sus hijos y podía ver dolor en los ojos de Audrey por más que ella se empeñara en fingir que no le importaba. Después de todo, Raymond Prewett siempre había estado a su lado, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Él era su figura paterna y a Audrey no le hacía ninguna falta conocer al tal Paul.

—No sé qué hacer.

Percy consideraba que hubiera sido muchísimo más conveniente que Audrey hablara sobre el tema con su madre o con su hermana, pero lo había escogido a él. Debía confiar lo suficiente en su buen juicio como para pedirle consejo a él, pero Percy realmente no sabía qué decir. Él había crecido en el seno de una amorosa familia y a su padre jamás le habría dado por volar del nido; seguramente no le habían faltado motivos en determinados momentos, pero Arthur Weasley había cuidado de sus hijos. Se había quedado. Después de todo era lo más normal del mundo. Lo habitual era que los hombres asumieran su responsabilidad, no que salieran corriendo a las primeras de cambio. Y menos aún para fugarse con cualquier fulana que les saliera al paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Percy, incapaz de decir algo más sensato.

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. En la carta, Paul decía que se arrepentía de haberla abandonado, que la echaba de menos y que le gustaría poder verla de nuevo, conocerla. Audrey se sentía estúpida porque esas _insignificantes_ palabras la habían conmovido y empezaba a sentirse un tanto desgraciada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella? Había hecho un buen puñado de tonterías cuando era una cría, pero el destino no podría estar pasándole factura por ello durante el resto de sus días. ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con todo el asunto del hechizo? Estaba condenada a entenderse con Percy Weasley. ¿Es que no iba a parar _nunca_?

—Nunca he tenido la necesidad de conocerle. ¿Sabes? —La voz de Audrey fue casi un murmullo—. Apenas me acuerdo de él y mi madre sólo conservó un par de fotografías suyas. Lo destruyó casi todo durante los días siguientes a su marcha, pero quiso guardar algo para que algún día yo supiera quién había sido ese hombre. De todas formas, no hubiera sido muy difícil encontrar cosas suyas porque era famoso.

—¿En serio?

—Fue jugador profesional de rugby. Mi madre dice que era realmente bueno. Y tenía cierto encanto, por eso cayó rendida a sus pies —Audrey agitó la cabeza—. A veces pienso que si no hubiera sido alguien conocido nunca se habría ido.

—¿Por qué?

—Era un hombre guapo, atractivo y famoso. Debía tener un montón de mujeres rondándole continuamente y al final cayó en la tentación.

Percy chasqueó la lengua. No estaba para nada de acuerdo. Únicamente necesitaba pensar en Harry para ser consciente de que fama e infidelidad no estaban para nada ligadas. Harry Potter, el héroe por excelencia del mundo mágico, estaba muy enamorado de Ginny y Percy no le creía capaz de mantener relaciones extramatrimoniales con nadie.

—No creo que la fama tuviera algo que ver con su decisión de irse con otra mujer, Audrey. Se fue porque quiso.

Audrey lo miró con sorpresa un instante y Percy se dijo que no estaba ayudando demasiado.

—De todas formas, si dice que quiere verte tiene que ser verdad. No creo que se haya puesto en contacto contigo para nada. Al menos se ha tomado la molestia de averiguar dónde vives.

Audrey asintió y se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Cuando habló, Percy se sintió muy sorprendido.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—¿Yo?

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar. ¿Irías a verle?

Percy meditó su respuesta. Quería ayudar a Audrey porque se notaba que no lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero no quería influir demasiado en su decisión final. El tal Paul no era su padre después de todo.

—No lo sé, Audrey. Me cuesta muchísimo imaginar cómo me sentiría y qué pensaría estando en la misma situación que tú.

—Hace un par de días ni siquiera me acordaba de él. A veces me viene a la mente que se fue de casa y me pregunto dónde estará, pero no suelo sentir nada al pensar en esas cosas. Creía que no me importaba, pero ahora es distinto. Sé que quiere verme, que él también piensa en mí y yo… —Audrey volvió a agitar la cabeza—. Estoy muy confundida.

—No sé qué puedo hacer o decir para ayudarte, Audrey. Es un asunto muy delicado y sólo tú tienes la última palabra. Tienes que ordenar tus sentimientos y pensar detenidamente en todo esto antes de tomar una decisión. Nadie puede hacer eso por ti porque nadie puede ponerse en tu lugar.

Audrey permaneció muy seria durante un par de segundos y a continuación sonrió. Era una sonrisa entre triste y resignada pero que dejó a Percy con buen sabor de boca. Supo que acaba de encontrar las palabras correctas y que había podido ayudar a esa chica. Ignoraba cómo, pero Audrey parecía haberse quitado un buen peso de encima.

—Sé que no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer, por eso he querido hablar contigo. Sabía que me escucharías y que no te entrometerías. Eso es mucho más de lo que hubieran hecho mi madre o Mafalda.

—Querías a alguien que escuchara. ¿Cierto? —Audrey asintió y Percy compartió su alivio—. Pues estás de suerte. Pese a lo que la gente pueda pensar, soy bueno escuchando.

—Mi madre está muy enfadada con Paul. Creo que mientras estuvo casada con _mi padre_ no se dio cuenta de lo furiosa que está, pero no se le ha olvidado lo que ese hombre hizo. Fue un cerdo —Percy tuvo que darle la razón—. No sé qué piensa Mafalda exactamente, pero creo que se sentirá un poco herida si acepto ver a Paul, como si estuviera traicionando el recuerdo de nuestro padre.

—Mafalda es una mujer muy sensata. Si finalmente te entrevistas con ese hombre, sabrá que tus sentimientos hacia Raymond no cambiarán.

Audrey volvió a quedarse callada. Percy la observó, consciente de lo guapa que era y de los vivaces que eran sus ojos y se sintió irremediablemente atraído por ella. Ignoraba si dicha atracción se debía cosa del vínculo existente entre ambos, pero no le importó demasiado. En los últimos tiempos Audrey Prewett estaba empezando a gustarle. Gustarle de verdad. No sólo se sentía atraído físicamente por ella, sino que cada día la encontraba más encantadora y fácil de tratar. No le suponía absolutamente ningún sacrificio verse con esa chica y en ocasiones se encontraba echándola en falta. No dejaba de resultarle curioso el hecho de que sus sueños eróticos hubieran desaparecido casi por completo. Suponía que la cercanía física hacía que ese deseo del subconsciente perdiera fuerza, pero quería investigarlo. No hablaría con la tía Muriel otra vez, eso estaba clarísimo, pero creía haber encontrado un par de libros la mar de interesantes.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Lo único que importaba en ese instante era que Audrey estaba allí, a su lado, angustiada y a punto de tomar una decisión que podría cambiar muchas cosas en su vida.

—Lo único que importa es lo que tú quieras hacer, Audrey —Percy siguió hablando—. Estoy convencido de que tu madre y tu hermana te apoyarán hagas lo que hagas. No tienes que preocuparte por ellas, sino por ti. ¿Quieres ver a ese hombre? ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber qué ha sido de él? A lo mejor te apetece mandarlo al cuerno en persona, yo qué sé —Audrey soltó una risita—. La cuestión es que depende de ti. Eso es todo.

Audrey entornó los ojos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el resto de la velada. Media hora después, la chica estaba en casa, con la cabeza echa un lío pero decidida a hacer las cosas bien. Por ella, sólo por ella.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Dos días después, Audrey le hizo saber a Percy que había quedado con su padre aquel viernes por la noche, en un restaurante chino en una zona céntrica de Londres. Obviamente la chica se había tomado su tiempo para tomar aquella decisión, pero Percy estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Si Audrey le había dado vueltas al asunto durante todos esos días, Percy Weasley no se quedaba atrás. En algunos momentos se arrepentía de no haberle aconsejado que se olvidara de él. Tendría que haberle dicho que el tal Paul no era más que un sinvergüenza indigno de una chica como Audrey. Alguien que era capaz de abandonar a sus hijos era un monstruo sin entrañas. Los pensamientos de Percy no habían sido tan extremos cuando leyó la carta y charló con la joven muggle, pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro de que el tal Paul iba a hacerle daño a Audrey y se arrepentía de sus acciones pasadas.

Porque Percy no _quería_ que nadie dañara a Audrey. Una chica como ella únicamente merecía que le pasaran cosas buenas porque era genial. Bastante mala suerte había tenido la pobrecita con todo el asunto del hechizo como para que encima el tal Paul le dijera o hiciera algo hiriente.

Lo del hechizo había sido muy injusto para los dos, cierto, pero sobre todo para Audrey. Cada día que pasaba Percy se sentía más y más afortunado. Al principio había sido duro aceptar que una jovencita muggle era su media naranja, pero Audrey era una chica genial y él no tenía motivos para quejarse. Seguramente Audrey no podría decir lo mismo. Percy tenía la sensación de que él no era precisamente su tipo y lo sentía por ella. Un maldito hechizo los estaba forzando a estar juntos y Audrey tendría que haber podido elegir a su pareja. A Percy le dolía ser consciente de que en circunstancias normales jamás hubiera tenido la más mínima posibilidad de estar con esa chica y constantemente se repetía que estaba capacitado para hacerla feliz. Tenía que ser amable con ella, tratarla con respeto y darle toda la libertad que necesitara. Tenía que demostrarle que Percy Weasley era alguien que merecía la pena y ayudarla a que el largo camino que tenían por delante fuera lo más llevadero posible. Pero eso tendría que esperar un poco.

Lo importante esa noche era que todo saliera bien con el tal Paul. Percy sabía que tendría que haberse quedado en su apartamento devorando uno de sus nuevos libros sobre hechizos de amor, pero la ansiedad pudo con él y terminó rondando por la casa de los Prewett. Lo correcto hubiera sido llamar a la puerta y fingir una visita social a Mafalda y Sophie, pero estaba convencido de que ninguna de las dos mujeres estaba pasando un buen rato y decidió esperar fuera para no molestarlas. No sabía si a su vuelta Audrey querría hablar con ellas en primer lugar, pero no le importaba. En cuanto la viera aparecer por la casa, la abordaría muy cortésmente y le sacaría toda la información relacionada con su cita con el tal Paul. Le ofrecería su apoyo y estaría allí para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

Durante un par de horas, Percy no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. En algún momento de la noche debió estar lo suficientemente desquiciado como para idear curiosas formas de torturar a Paul en caso de que su comportamiento no hubiera sido el adecuado. A Percy le sorprendió descubrir que guardaba en su interior una vena un tanto sádica, aunque no tardó en recordar su actuación durante la batalla de Hogwarts y fue consciente de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si se encontraba bajo presión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían matado a Fred, Percy quiso causar todo el daño que fuera posible. Si el tal Paul hacía pasar un mal rato a Audrey, se iba a enterar de lo que un Weasley era capaz de hacer por su familia.

Su familia. Percy suspiró al darse cuenta de que ya consideraba a Audrey como un miembro de su familia. Era un hombre lo bastante listo como para reconocer sus sentimientos y, aunque había sido un proceso lento y progresivo, era obvio lo que sentía por Audrey. No mucho tiempo atrás lo hubiera creído imposible, pero quería estar con Audrey Prewett. Quería cuidarla y estar siempre a su lado y realmente quería que esa noche apareciera por casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

El estómago de Percy se volvió pesado cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa. Al principio no pudo ver la cara de Audrey, pero en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha de nuevo, Percy prácticamente corrió hasta situarse al lado de la chica.

—¡Hola, Audrey!

La joven dio un salto de alarma y soltó un gritito, alarmada por la inesperada llegada del brujo. Percy reconocía que su saludo no había sido precisamente sutil.

—¡Oh, Percy! ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

—Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención.

—Ya —Audrey se llevó la mano al pecho, luchando por recuperar el aliento, y miró a Percy fijamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería saber cómo te ha ido con Paul.

—¡Oh! —Audrey se sorprendió tanto por esa respuesta como por su repentina aparición—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Tu madre y Mafalda deben estar esperándote. Prefiero que hablemos a solas. Si no hay ningún problema.

—Pues claro que no lo hay. ¿Por qué debería haberlo? Aunque no entiendo porqué no quieres que ellas estén presentes mientras hablamos. También les contaré lo que ha pasado.

Percy tuvo la sensación de que Audrey estaba un poco a la defensiva y no le faltaban razones. En primer lugar, había sido abordada en plena noche por un brujo de los de verdad. Y lo más importante, era posible que su cita con el tal Paul hubiera sido un auténtico desastre.

—Se me sigue dando muy bien escuchar —Dijo en tono conciliador—. ¿Ya no necesitas un buen oyente, Audrey?

La chica suspiró, golpeó el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos un par de veces y terminó sentándose en los escalones de la entrada. Percy se dejó caer a su lado, sonriente y dispuesto a mostrarse muy comprensivo.

—Ha sido un encuentro… Interesante —Dijo Audrey—. Paul se ha mostrado muy amable, me ha explicado por qué se fue y me ha pedido una oportunidad. Creo que ha sido honesto conmigo y no ha intentado justificarse —Percy dio un respingo cuando Audrey le cogió una mano. Al principio tuvo el impulso de apartarla, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Era un contacto muy agradable—. Dice que cometió un error, que ni mi madre ni yo tuvimos la culpa y que lo siente mucho.

—¿Y qué le has dicho tú?

—No mucho, en realidad. No he conseguido sentirme cómoda en toda la noche, pero él no se ha molestado ni nada. Me ha contado algunas cosas de su vida. Está casado con _aquella_ secretaria. Dice que estaba realmente enamorado de ella, que no se hubiera ido si sólo hubiera sido un capricho pasajero. Me ha invitado a visitarlos a su casa cuando quiera.

—¿Has pensado ya si vas a ir?

Audrey negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sus dedos se apretaban entre los de Percy y el brujo se atrevió a acariciarle los nudillos con la otra mano. Sí. Definitivamente aquello era muy agradable, un gesto cálido y amistoso. Íntimo.

—Tengo que asimilarlo todo. Paul me ha dicho que me tome todo el tiempo del mundo. Dice que quiso encontrarme hace algunos años y que cuando se enteró de que mi madre se había casado de nuevo no quiso molestar. Sabe lo que Raymond significó para mí y… —Audrey suspiró y giró el cuerpo para mirar a Percy a los ojos—. No sé qué… Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Odio lo que hizo, pero tendrías que haber estado allí. Parecía muy sincero mientras se disculpaba.

—Quizá lo parecía porque estaba siéndolo, Audrey —Percy, invadido por aquel bienestar que le proporcionaba el contacto entre las dos manos, se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro—. Está claro que Paul cometió un gravísimo error al alejarse de ti, pero es perfectamente posible que se arrepienta y quiera hacer las cosas bien. No puede volver atrás y cambiar el pasado, pero te ha buscado, se ha puesto en contacto contigo y está intentando arreglar lo que hizo. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Audrey, que había aceptado la caricia de Percy con mucho gusto, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, abrumada por todo lo que acababa de pasarle. Era verdad que lo único que quería era llegar a casa para hablar con su madre, pero aquella conversación con Percy le estaba haciendo mucho bien. Ese hombre era alguien digno de su total confianza, un hombre con la cabeza bien amueblada que era capaz de razonar con cierta frialdad. Audrey necesitaba a su madre, sí, pero no necesitaba verla apretar los dientes mientras le hablaba de Paul. Sophie Prewett había sufrido mucho por culpa de ese hombre y Audrey no quería ponerla entre la espada y la pared. No hasta que no hubiera tomado una decisión concreta.

¿Quería perdonar a su padre y darle una segunda oportunidad? La niña que un día había sido le decía que no, que Paul no se merecía ostentar el honor de ser su padre porque Raymond ya lo había sido y el otro nunca podría estar a su altura, pero la Audrey adulta había creído en las palabras de ese hombre. Había visto la sinceridad en sus ojos y, aunque Paul debería seguir siendo un ogro malvado para ella, no podía evitar sentir que ya no lo era. Todavía no estaba segura de poder perdonar su abandono, pero quizá si le diera otra oportunidad podría comprobar si merecía la pena ofrecer ese perdón.

Miró a Percy. A pesar de su pomposidad y su extrema rectitud, era un buen tipo. Audrey ya se había dado cuenta antes y cada vez disfrutaba más a su lado, pero nunca le había gustado tanto Percy Weasley como esa noche. Porque ese hombre había estado esperándola en la calle, preocupándose por ella. Había querido comprobar con sus propios ojos que Audrey no se había roto en pedazos. Y esa caricia era diferente. Se notaba que salía de las mismísimas entrañas de Percy y la chica se sintió inmensamente reconfortada. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta en taxi había sentido muchísimo miedo, pero ya no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que todo saldría bien mientras Percy estuviera ahí para escucharla y sólo por eso decidió dar aquel paso. No sabía muy bien a dónde les llevaría, pero por primera vez desde que se había librado del hechizo quiso hacerlo.

Besó a Percy Weasley. Mientras él seguía acariciándole la cara, acercó sus labios a los del chico y le besó. Él pareció sorprendido y se puso bastante nervioso, pero a Audrey no le importó. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y recordó el beso que se habían dado en el hospital, cuando Percy se vio obligado a hacerlo para librarla de aquel horrible encantamiento. Todo fue muy confuso entonces. A Audrey le había tomado muchísimo tiempo poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero sabía que cuando se separaran todo estaría bien. No sabía si era cosa de la magia o no, pero ya daba igual. Percy Weasley le gustaba. Y si te gusta un chico lo más normal es que le beses.

Audrey podría haber seguido así toda la noche, pero sólo tardó unos segundos en separarse. Percy tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba totalmente entregado a ella. Audrey prácticamente podía oír los latidos de su corazón y, cuando el brujo la miró, parecía más un chaval asustado que un hombre hecho y derecho.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Sabes una cosa, Percy Weasley? Con magia o sin ella, me gustas.

Percy alzó una ceja como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó. Sus gafas se le escurrieron por la nariz y usó el dedo índice para empujarlas hacia arriba—. Ése es un interesante cambio de tema.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —Audrey frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de levantarse. No sabía qué había esperado de Percy al hacer esa confesión, pero su indiferencia le molestaba bastante. Por fortuna, el chico la cogió del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

—No te enfades. Es sólo que ha sido un poco inesperado. No pensé que yo pudiera gustarte.

—¿Por qué no? —Audrey no sabía por qué de pronto se sentía tan malhumorada.

—Las circunstancias que propiciaron este acercamiento no fueron las mejores y lo sabes. Confiaba en poder ganarme tu cariño con el tiempo, pero no creí que fueras a confesarme algo así tan pronto. Además, no podemos estar seguros de que no sea cosa de la magia. Los vínculos mágicos pueden confundir las emociones de las personas y tú estás pasando por un momento delicado con todo el asunto de Paul. Obviamente estás hecha un lío y no me gustaría que confundieras gratitud con otra cosa. Yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase y no…

—Percy —Con suavidad, Audrey le puso un dedo en los labios—. ¿Quieres callarte y darme otro beso? Haces que me duela la cabeza.

—Pero Audrey. La magia…

—Sólo una pregunta —Audrey no dejó que intentara soltar otro discurso y utilizó el tono de voz idóneo para controlar a los niños de la guardería—. ¿Es posible que yo te guste a ti, aunque sea un poquito?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusto, Percy? Y antes de que empieces a decir cosas sin sentido, te digo que sólo aceptaré un sí o no por respuesta. Sin matices.

Percy no había acudido a aquella casa para eso, pero sintió que no podía mentir. Audrey le había besado. Confundida o no por el vínculo mágico, le acababa de confesar que se sentía atraída por él. ¿Cómo resistirse a algo así? Sería cosa de idiotas y Percy Weasley nunca había tenido un pelo de tonto. Así pues, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

En cuanto escuchó esa palabra, Audrey volvió a besarle, en esa ocasión con mucha más pasión. Terminaron prácticamente tumbados en el suelo y cuando se separaron a Percy le dolió. Físicamente. Quiso decir alguna cursilada como que estaban unidos por una magia que iba más allá de un simple hechizo, pero se calló porque no quería que Audrey le escuchara hablar de la magia del amor verdadero. Apenas estaban empezando a conocerse.

Además, seguir con la parte de los besos era muchísimo más divertido.


	12. Colorín, colorado

**EMBRUJADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Colorín, colorado**

Margaret le echó un último vistazo a su escritorio antes de colocarse la túnica de abrigo sobre los hombros. Todo estaba tan organizado como siempre, así que se dio por satisfecha y se dispuso a marcharse a casa. Las terminales de la red flu del Ministerio llevaban un par de días averiadas y la mujer siempre se ponía enferma cuando se _aparecía_, así que utilizaría la escoba para ir a la casita de campo en la que vivía. Ahí fuera hacía un frío que pelaba y Margaret no quería resfriarse, así que se aplicó un par de hechizos calefactores antes de salir de la oficina.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta, Percy Weasley abandonó su despacho. Desde que la red flu se estropeara, el hombre no había dejado de trabajar ni un solo segundo, yendo de aquí para allá, dando órdenes y protestando porque los operarios no lograban arreglar aquel desastre.

—Buenas tardes, Margaret. ¿Ya se va a casa?

—Así es, señor Weasley.

—En ese caso, apagaré todas las luces. Yo también me marcho ya.

Percy agitó la varita y la habitación quedó en penumbras. Las ventanas dejaron de mostrar aquel paisaje boscoso que a Margaret le gustaba tanto y quedaron opacas. El señor Weasley también se había abrigado bastante y, aunque en otro tiempo podría perfectamente haberse quedado un par de horas más en la oficina intentando solucionar el embrollo de la red flu, ahora ya no hacía esas cosas. No le había contado nada a Margaret, pero la mujer estaba bastante segura de que su jefe salía con alguien.

—¿Qué tal se presentan las Navidades? —Le preguntó el brujo mientras caminaban juntos en dirección al atrio.

—Tan agitadas como siempre. Tendré a toda la familia reunida en casa, así que habrá mucho trajín.

—Sé lo que quiere decir. Ya me estoy temiendo el desastre que se va a armar en _La Madriguera_ con todos mis sobrinos juntos y enredando. Por no hablar de que posiblemente mi cuñada Fleur pueda darnos un buen susto. Sale de cuentas en unos días.

—En su tercer hijo. ¿Verdad?

—Bill asegura que también va a ser el último pero, ¿quién sabe? Dijo lo mismo cuando nació Dominique.

Margaret sonrió. Percy Weasley era un hombre bastante reservado, pero no tenía ninguna clase de problemas a la hora de hablarle sobre su familia. A pesar de ser un tipo comedido, se notaba que se sentía orgulloso de todos ellos. A menudo protestaba porque decía no aguantar las travesuras de los más pequeños, pero también sonreía como un bobo cuando le decía que la pequeña Roxie sólo dejaba de llorar si él la cogía en brazos o cuando le relataba a media voz la última trastada de James y Fred.

—Es un chico. ¿Cierto?

—Sí. Se llamará Louis. Un nuevo nombre francés —Percy sonó ligeramente desdeñoso.

—¿Querrá felicitar a su hermano de mi parte cuando tenga lugar el feliz acontecimiento?

—Será un placer —Percy se detuvo y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor—. Me temo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí. He de _aparecerme_.

—¿Va directo a casa?

Margaret sonó amistosa, pero Percy no contestó. No era necesario ser una bruja para darse cuenta de que no se dirigía precisamente a su apartamento de soltero. La mujer despidió a su jefe agitando la mano y el señor Weasley se quedó muy quieto en el sitio unos segundos. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Margaret reanudó su camino. Tenía que decidir qué menú habría en la cena de Nochebuena de ese año.

Percy, por su parte, se apareció en los alrededores de la casa de Audrey y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a andar en dirección a la vivienda. En los últimos meses, esas visitas dejaron de ser una engorrosa obligación para convertirse en un auténtico placer. Percy no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por esa chica fuera amor, pero sí sabía que cada día Audrey le gustaba más, que le divertía estar con ella y que no quería dejar de verla por nada del mundo. Aunque aún no habían ido más allá en su relación física, Percy disfrutaba de los besos y se regodeaba internamente cuando las caricias se hacía más íntimas. Y cada día lo eran más, de eso no le cabía duda.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, fue Sophie la encargada de recibirle. Poco a poco, la mujer se estaba recuperando de la muerte de Raymond y cada día le costaba menos sonreír. Percy pensaba que era inteligente y suspicaz y encontraba su conversación de lo más interesante. Gracias a ella estaba aprendiendo a comprender cosas del mundo _muggle_ que a Audrey no le importaban en lo más mínimo y le encantaba pasar horas escuchando a Sophie hablarle sobre democracia, economía y autocracia.

Mientras que nadie en _La Madriguera_ sabía que Percy salía con alguien (o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a él), tanto Sophie como Mafalda se enteraron de noviazgo en cuanto éste empezó. Los jóvenes estaban de acuerdo en señalar que su relación empezó de verdad cuando se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban y no cuando un estúpido hechizo así lo dispuso. Aunque gracias a la magia habían empezado a conocerse, la realidad era que el amor empezó a surgir al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo el vínculo mágico se iba haciendo más débil. Percy lo creía así porque los sueños extraños prácticamente habían desaparecido y porque sentía que todo era muy natural. Como debería haber sido desde el principio.

—Hola, Sophie —Habían empezado a tutearse hacía mucho—. ¿Está Audrey?

—Creo que se estaba terminando de arreglar —La mujer frunció el ceño—. ¿Otra vez has venido directamente desde la oficina?

Percy observó su atuendo. Audrey le había dicho un par de veces que esa forma de vestir tan formal no terminaba de convencerla, pero por norma general el brujo no le hacía mucho caso. ¿Qué tenían de malo los trajes grises? _"Pues que son grises_", señaló Audrey entre risas en cierta ocasión, logrando que el pobre Percy se llevara un pequeño disgusto.

Seguramente Audrey le miraría con mala cara cuando viera la corbata y la raya diplomática. Esa noche le tocaba elegir a ella y había decidido que cenarían hamburguesas y después irían al cine. A Percy le gustaba la segunda parte del plan, pero odiaba las hamburguesas. ¿Era imprescindible que la comida tuviera tanta grasa? ¿Acaso no podía ser un poquito más sana?

—No he tenido tiempo de pasarme por casa. Quería ser puntual.

Sophie le miró como si fuera un caso perdido y le invitó a pasar a la salita de estar. Supuso que Mafalda aún no había llegado a casa. Aunque Percy estaba esforzándose al máximo para solucionar el problema de la red flu, era Mafalda la principal encargada de arreglarlo todo. Puesto que era una bruja muy responsable, no dudaba a la hora de quedarse en el Ministerio más tiempo si la situación lo ameritaba, así que probablemente estaría trabajando. O quizá tomándose un aperitivo con cierto brujo con el que había salido en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Has pensado ya lo que te comenté sobre venir a cenar en Nochebuena?

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Percy de esa mujer era que nunca se andaba con chiquitas.

—Agradezco muchísimo su invitación y espero que no se lo tome mal, pero realmente no creo que pueda venir. Aún no saben que estoy saliendo con Audrey.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se sintió avergonzando. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no le había hablado a su madre sobre Audrey, tal vez porque ni él mismo terminaba de creerse que estuviera saliendo con una chica como ella. Si sus hermanos conocieran a Audrey, no darían crédito. Percy a veces no daba crédito porque no tenía nada en común con Audrey. Y era una _muggle_, ¡por Merlín! ¿Podría haberse complicado un poco más la vida.

—Entiendo —Sophie no le hizo ningún reproche—. Tal vez el año que viene.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Audrey interrumpió la conversación entrando en tromba en la habitación. Vestía un sencillo pantalón vaquero y un jersey de cuello vuelto y se había recogido el pelo en una caótica coleta. Informal y preciosa. Percy cada día la veía más guapa.

—¡Hola, Percy! —La chica puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto le vio el traje. Seguramente estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba sobre él, aunque tampoco hacía falta que expresara abiertamente lo mucho que le desagradaba porque se le notaba a la legua—. Has llegado pronto.

—En realidad sólo han sido unos minutos. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, se puso el abrigo y se enredó una bufanda multicolor en el cuello. No hubo besos hasta que no estuvieron en la calle, lejos de la mirada curiosa de Sophie Prewett. Sólo entonces Audrey se agarró a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un morreo. Y aunque intentó disimular, Percy se dio perfecta cuenta de que intentaba revolverle el pelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos al cine, no a una cena de empresa.

—¿Es que uno no puede ir bien peinado al cine?

—¡Ay, Percy! No entiendes nada.

Lejos de sentirse enfadado, el brujo resopló de risa y se aferró a la cintura de su novia. _¡Su novia!_ ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo? Meses atrás se sentía satisfecho con su liberadora soltería, pero ahora no se imaginaba cómo serían las cosas si Audrey estuviera lejos de su lado. Tal vez todo aquello fuera responsabilidad de la tía Muriel, pero ya no estaba enfadado con ella. La mujer había querido fastidiar al pobre Raymond y lo único que había conseguido era hacer felices a su hija y a Percy. No había nada que reprocharle a la odiosa bruja.

Percy hubiera estado encantado de usar la _aparición_ para llevar a su novia hasta el lugar que ella quisiese, pero a Audrey no le gustaba mucho la sensación que aquello le producía, así que una vez más viajaron a la usanza _muggle_. Percy siempre había sido el Weasley menos interesado por el mundo mágico e, ironías de la vida, ahora era el que más sabía de él y el que más cómodo se encontraba moviéndose entre gente carente de magia. Y todo gracias a Audrey, que le había abierto los ojos en muchos sentidos.

Aunque tardaron algún tiempo en llegar a la hamburguesería, todo fue a las mil maravillas mientras cenaban. Percy pensó una vez más que hubiera preferido comer otra cosa, pero no era capaz de protestar mientras Audrey devoraba su hamburguesa con patatas y le hablaba de los niños de la guardería. Se pasaba el día rodeada por un montón de pequeños diablillos que no se cansaban de hacerse la vida imposible entre ellos. Percy no podía entender cómo algo así podía hacerla tan feliz, pero esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ella: su eterna paciencia, su sonrisa dulce y su capacidad de decir las palabras justas en el momento adecuado.

Después de la insana y divertidísima cena, siguieron ingiriendo comida basura gracias a las palomitas que se compraron antes de entrar a la sala de cine. Audrey había elegido otra absurda comedia romántica y Percy se alegró de que la oscuridad impidiera que su chica le viera la cara de genuino aburrimiento. Aunque en esa ocasión no fue tan malo. La película fue medianamente entretenida y Percy logró sentirse identificado con el protagonista en una o dos ocasiones.

En resumidas cuentas, la noche había salido bastante bien. De hecho, salió tan bien que a Percy le hubiera dolido enormemente despedirse de Audrey en ese momento y por eso hizo la pregunta que bien podría haberle costado un buen disgusto.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? —Dijo. Audrey frunció el ceño y, después de considerarlo, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Al fin habían dado otro paso adelante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El piso estaba tan ordenado que casi daba miedo poner un pie en su interior. Audrey dejó que Percy le ayudara a quitarse el abrigo y luchó contra los nervios que amenazaban con hacerla sucumbir. Aunque el chico no había dicho por qué estaban allí, tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Y Audrey realmente quería que pasara, aunque no por ello se sentía más tranquila.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Seguramente nunca has probado el whisky de fuego.

—Te sorprenderías lo que Mafalda y yo éramos capaces de hacer en nuestros peores años.

Percy le sonrió y buscó el whisky de todas formas. Audrey recordó una mítica borrachera que Mafalda y ella cogieron cuando un par de años antes y se sintió apenada por la bronca horrible que se había llevado su hermana.

—He estado hablando con tu madre mientras te esperaba —Le dijo cuando tomaron asiento—. Ya le he dicho que no voy a ir a cenar en Nochebuena. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en casa y sería un engorro.

—¿Y por qué no les dices que estamos juntos?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, la cosa entre nosotros va en serio. ¿No? —Percy asintió. Aunque Audrey encontraba que hacer aquello era lo más lógico, su novio se veía un poco aturdido—. Pues lo más normal es que me presentes a tu familia.

—¿De verdad quieres conocerlos? Porque te advierto que están chalados.

—Creo que podría correr el riesgo —Audrey se rió. El chico le había hablado en un par de ocasiones sobre cómo eran los Weasley y realmente _La Madriguera_ tenía toda la pinta de ser peor que un manicomio, pero le apetecía conocerles. Durante algún tiempo le había guardado un poco de rencor a la familia de su padre porque consideraba que le habían tratado como si fuera indigno de ellos, pero después de conocer a Percy suponía que no podían ser tan malos.

—Está bien. Podría sacar el tema con mis padres, pero desde ya te advierto que no pienso asumir las consecuencias de lo que ocurra.

—¡Qué exagerado!

—Sí, sí. Que sepas que mi madre te odiará.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si no me conoce!

—Es lo que siempre hace. Debe considerarlo su deber como suegra o algo así.

—En ese caso, seguro que no tardo en ganármela —Audrey estaba convencida y Percy la miró como si también lo creyera.

—Mi padre intentará secuestrarte para que le cuentes todo sobre el mundo _muggle_. Ya lo intentó con Hermione.

—Suena adorable.

—Ya me contarás cuando no te deje ni a sol ni a sombra —Audrey se rió, ansiosa por conocer a tan excéntrico personaje—. Y mis hermanos…

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Seguramente no se crean que estamos juntos.

Audrey sabía a lo que se refería. A veces aún le resultaba un poco difícil creerse que Percy Weasley pudiera gustarle tanto, pero esa era la realidad y que se fastidiara en mundo entero si le parecía increíble.

—Yo creo que eso son excusas porque tienes un poquito de miedo —Dijo con voz pícara y acercándose un poquito a él.

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿A qué?

—Pues al compromiso —Audrey se las apañó para sentarse en sus rodillas y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Ya estaba bien de tanta cháchara. Quería un poquito más de besos y un poquito menos de preocupaciones absurdas—. Mírate, con tu edad y viviendo como todo un solterón.

—¡Jope, Audrey! Ni que fuera un viejo.

Ella se rió a carcajadas. No, no era un viejo, pero ciertamente era mayor que ella y veía todo desde otro punto de vista. Y por eso le gustaba tanto, porque no se parecía a ninguno de los otros chicos con los que tuvo ocasión de salir.

—Entonces pasaremos las Navidades separados —Audrey suspiró—. Vamos a echar un montón de menos a mi padre. ¿Sabes?

La primera Navidad siempre era la más dura y Percy lo sabía perfectamente porque había perdido a su hermano algunos años atrás.

—¿Qué hay de Paul? —Percy cambió de tema antes de que Audrey siguiera regodeándose en el dolor de la pérdida. Las ganas de juguetear se le habían quitado de repente.

—Me ha invitado a comer en Navidad, pero no creo que vaya. Es una fecha demasiado importante y prefiero estar con mi madre.

Aunque Audrey había seguido viendo a su padre biológico durante esos meses, su relación no era para tirar cohetes. Le costaba un mundo fiarse de él y Paul de momento no había logrado ganarse su cariño. Tal vez con el paso de los meses fueran ganando en confianza mutua y consiguieran que su relación fraternal echara raíces fuertes y creciera, pero por el momento a Audrey no le apetecía pasar días como aquellos en compañía de un hombre al que apenas conocía y al que todavía no terminaba de perdonarle que la hubiera acompañado. Aunque seguía dispuesta a ceder un poco.

—De todas formas le he prometido que iré otro día para estar con ellos. Ha sido un poco insistente. ¿Sabes?

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Basta de hablar de cosas deprimentes —Audrey se forzó a experimentar un cambio de humor. Odiaba la sensación de estar triste y vulnerable y aún recordaba dónde estaba y lo que podría pasar si Percy y ella ponían un poco de interés. Y estaba interesada. Muy interesada —. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Percy?

Lo vio tragar saliva y ponerse colorado. ¡Era tan encantadoramente obvio!

—Me apetecía charlar contigo un ratito.

—¿Sí?

Audrey no le dejó responder. Le besó furiosamente, demostrándole que no era estúpida y que no debía seguir conteniendo ciertos instintos porque ella quería exactamente las mismas cosas. Percy no tardó en rodearle la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras comprendía que estaban a punto de hacerlo. El vínculo mágico los ataría para siempre. O quizá se rompería y los liberaría de su poder, pero eso carecía de importancia mientras Audrey se quitaba el jersey y le ayudaba a él a hacer lo propio con su camisa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Molly Weasley se maldijo nuevamente por haber aceptado quedarse con Fred y Roxanne. Por suerte el niño se había quedado dormido un rato antes, pero Roxie era otro cantar. El bebé había crecido un poco y ya no lloraba constantemente, pero a la hora de irse a la cama extrañó demasiado a su madre y empezó a armar un berrinche de los que marcaban época.

—Ya, mi niña —Molly intentaba consolarla infructuosamente—. ¿Quieres que te cante una nana? O, mejor, ¿te leo un cuento?

Tenía la sospecha de que Roxie era demasiado pequeña para apreciar la inventiva de cualquier narrador de historias de fantasía, pero aún así rebuscó entre las estanterías de _La Madriguera_ hasta dar con el libro de cuentos de su primo Raymond. Prácticamente no lo había tocado desde que lo llevara a casa, pero esa noche lo agarró y fue a sentarse con Roxie en la mecedora. Acomodó al bebé como pudo, abrió el libro por la mitad y entonces una luz dorada iluminó sus páginas.

Roxanne dejó de llorar. Molly frunció el ceño y observó la luz con ojo clínico mientras se preguntaba si sería peligrosa o no. Sin embargo, el libro volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la niña estallara en llanto otra vez. No sabía qué había pasado, pero por si acaso sacó el maldito libro al exterior y se dijo que se lo devolvería a la tía Muriel al día siguiente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¿La has visto? —Preguntó Audrey. Estaba abrazada a su pecho y parecía asustada. Percy asintió. Él también había visto la luz—. ¿Qué era?

—No lo sé. Tal vez algo relacionado con el vínculo mágico.

—¿Crees que estamos unidos para siempre?

Percy se lo pensó. No era un experto en el tema y sospechaba que Audrey no iba muy desencaminada, pero no se lo dijo.

—Creo que se ha roto. Creo que ahora tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntos sólo porque queramos, sin magia de por medio.

Audrey también se lo pensó. Percy temió que fuera a levantarse en ese momento y a abandonarle, pero no lo hizo.

—Es un alivio saberlo —Le dijo, besándole en los labios.

—¿Saber qué?

—Saber que te quiero porque te quiero y sólo por eso.

A Percy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sólo pudo asentir. Seguía sin saber si el vínculo mágico estaba o no roto, pero tenía claro que los lazos que le ataban a Audrey eran ahora más fuertes que nunca y con eso le bastó para dejarse llevar y decir las palabras mágicas.

—Yo también te quiero. Porque te quiero.

Audrey sonrió y dejó descansar la cabeza en su pecho. Percy suspiró aliviado. Al fin las cosas volvían a ser como siempre habían sido.

Perfectas.

_**FIN**_

_Y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Me hubiera gustado terminarla hace mucho, pero por unas cosas o por otras he estado muy liada y no he podido sacar un rato hasta ahora. Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han acompañado hasta aquí y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo la mitad que yo he disfrutado escribiendo. _

_Dejo a vuestra imaginación decidir si el vínculo se ha roto o se ha reforzado. Y también que os imaginéis lo que pasará entre Audrey y Percy a partir de ahora. Tuvieron dos hijas, así que no es difícil hacer suposiciones :)._

_Gracias otra vez y espero que nos veamos en alguno de mis otros fics. _

_Besos._


End file.
